Promise
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Amu and Ikuto make each other a Promise. Will they keep it? What happens? Amuto. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Hello! Mit-chan here! I know I haven't updated in ages, but I'm waiting to get a few more votes on my poll for my new story, which has a future title of "Cats and Strawberries". X Charas alternates between me and Ni-chan, so I can't write anything until I've read her chapter. Not that I mind.

Anyway, here is another story! The Prologue is before the time of the main story. The story is called **Promise**… for now.

Okay, I hope you enjoy my new story and please review and tell me what you think!

Ikuto: I'm not doing the disclaimer!

Amu: Neither.

Tadase & Kiseki: I **WILL** TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Amu, Ikuto & Mit-chan: -sweatdrops-

Ran: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Everyone except Mit-chan: Shut up! She was supposed to say it!

Mit-chan: You're all mean! –sends death glares-

Everyone except Mit-chan: -sweatdrops-

Mit-chan: -smiles kindly- Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Prologue)(**

* * *

**)(Unknown Person's POV)(**

-

"What are you doing here?" Amu crossed her arms and sent a questioning look towards me.

I looked away, smirking. She knew perfectly well what I was doing here. "Why, isn't it obvious?"

"Yes. But couldn't you have gone and used up your spare-stalking-time to stalk fish?"

"Interesting comparison. But, unlike Yoru, I'm not a cat. Although, you look far more appetising than a fish…" I stepped closer to her, trying to make her blush. I was looking into her unimpressed eyes now.

"Sh-shut up, you pervert!" That's good. She was beginning to stutter.

"Hmm…? I haven't even touched you and your beginning to blush…"

"A-am not! Just go away! You're so annoying, Ikuto!"

I winced slightly at that. I knew she was joking, but it still hurt to here her say those words so… distantly. I stared after her as she walked back towards the hall. I eyed her bare back. It was too good a chance to pass up.

"I love that dress you're wearing. You're very pale on your back, though," I paused as I saw her stop and shiver slightly. Perfect. I inched closer, narrowing the space between us with every word. "Are you cold, Amu? Here, let me warm you up…" I wrapped my arms around her, my chin on her shoulder. I waited for her to blush, but there was no need. Her cheeks were already a rosy pink. I kissed her neck gently, hugging her tighter.

"I-Ikuto…" I felt her hair tickle my cheek.

"Shh…" I whispered in her ear, closing my eyes. The only sound around us was the swoosh of the leaves, as a gentle summer breeze blew them. The songs from the dance couldn't be heard here.

"Ikuto. I-I have to go back inside…" She dropped her voice to my level. I barely heard her.

"Amu… don't go…" I stopped, looking into her eyes. She looked back. I just stared, not having expected…

"Hinamori-san?"

We both tore away from each other's gaze, looking towards the tree we were hiding behind. The voice was far away, but we both recognised it.

"T-Tadase-kun," Amu looked at me again, whispering his name.

"I know," I sighed as I let her go. She was blushing badly, but I didn't have time to feel happy about it. I knew she would take off now, and I might never see her again. "Amu."

"Ikuto, I have to go. I'm sorry…" She looked down, not meeting my gaze.

I stepped forward. I cupped her face in my hands, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. I never wanted to let her go now.

She didn't resist. I felt her give in.

After a while, I broke away from her. I hugged her again. "Amu, please don't go…"

"I'm sorry Ikuto. But I have to…" I could hear in her voice that she was crying.

"Hinamori-san? Are you out here?" I heard his voice coming closer.

"Amu. I'll wait for you. I'll never leave here. I'll always wait for you," I spoke into her hair. I was still much taller than her.

"Yes. Wait for me. Please. I promise I'll come back…" She tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Okay. Okay, Amu." I heard the Kiddy King call her name again. This time, he seemed to be right on the other side of the tree. I released her reluctantly. She stared into my eyes. I pulled my blazer's sleeve over the palm of my hand and used it to gently wipe away her tears. She hugged me again.

"I don't want to go, Ikuto…"

"Amu. He'll find us…"

"I don't care. Ikuto, I lo-"

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase was glaring at me.

"Tadase-kun!" She turned to him, surprised.

That was it. It was officially over. I leant down and whispered in her ear, "I'll wait for you, Amu. I'll always wait. Right here, nowhere else," I wavered on my next sentence, not wanting to say it. "Good bye, Amu."

I heard her call my name as I walked into the shadows, leaving behind the school that we all went to. I wouldn't be coming back here until the new semester. I wouldn't be coming back to Amu for a lot longer.

-

* * *

-

Okay! There's the Prologue! I hope you like it! Now, to fill you in on a few things from the Prologue:

- Amu is 13, Ikuto is 18.

- Amu, Tadase and Rima have just started the same school as Ikuto.

- Tadase and Rima organized a big party for Amu.

I won't tell you what's happening; you have to figure that out. Or you can just wait for chapter 1 of Promise!

Ikuto: Yup.

Amu: You do the disclaimer next time, Mit-chan!

Mit-chan: …

Amu & Ikuto: -sighs- Thank you for reading and please review!

Mit-chan: Hey! That's my line!

Amu & Ikuto: …

Mit-chan: -sighs- Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Mit-chan is here and updating Promise! This is chapter 1! Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Ikuto: Yup. She doesn't… damn.

Mit-chan: Hehehe… You have to finish what you started, Ikuto!

Ikuto: Double damn!

Mit-chan: Say it…

Ikuto: -sighs- Fine. She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Thank you. Enjoy! Chapter 1 in Ikuto's POV.

* * *

**)(Chapter 1)(**

* * *

-

I checked over my new classes list. I still amazed me how many colleges there were at this University. But I had to wait for her. I had to.

Entering our class room, I took a seat at the table, next to my new partner… no one. I sighed.

Since I'd finished the two - four year courses of Art, Music, Geography and History, I had to change courses. I'd taken the previous ones for the full four years. I also remember starting off the first two years taking Tech (electricity and circuits) and Medics. I would be taking my new courses for an in between amount of time. Six years down, three to go. This time, I had Biology, Chemistry, Physics and ICT.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the mumble of the class as they waited for the teacher. I thought about her, then shook my head. No. If I started now, I would get that feeling where I just can't wait anymore. Six years… that was how long ago she'd left for England. I still remembered that look in her eyes, the look I saw just before Tadase came: Sadness. And I still kept my promise; I never left this town, I stayed nearby, I never got a girlfriend and she was the last one I kissed. Although sometimes I wondered if she'd forgotten hers… No! Amu wouldn't! Would she?

"Okay class! Please sit down while I check over the new and old students!" The teacher walked in, his head held high and holding his files as if they were worth a hundred k. He had a tidy beard, but no moustache.

Snobby idiot.

"Sensei!" Half the room echoed as the snobbish man walked in. They seemed pleased to have him.

I was, to be blunt, surprised. He seemed a snob, and the class were happy to have him. I watched him lay down his papers on the desk, not glancing at the class. He was organizing everything so that he knew exactly where it would be. I was still trying to figure out what was so great about him…

"You!" His long slender finger pointed straight at me, making the whole class go silent. "You're new…"

I nodded slightly as he studied me. "Y-yes sir. I started Biology this year, sir…"

"Don't stutter, boy! You're a man! Now stand up so I can look you over!"

"Yes sir!" I stood up, knocking my bag off the table, its contents spilling all over the floor. The whole class stared at me.

"Now, now. No need to panic my dear boy. I only want to check you over," He smiled kindly at me as I bent down to gather my things.

They'd gone everywhere! I had to go right under the table to get my fountain pen and hit my head on the edge when I came back up. I ignored the headache that had now taken over and checked I had all my stuff. I must have turned very pale, because the teacher came over and asked if I was okay.

"I-I'm fine, s-sir… I-I'm sorry, sir…" I bowed my head and checked the ground to see if it had flown under a desk or something.

"Looking for this, my lad?" He held up the item, and I nodded quickly. He handed it to me and I put it safely back in my bag.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry about that, sir," I held back the blush that was creeping onto my cheeks as I realised that the class was still staring.

"Ah, don't worry about it my lad! I'll talk to you after the lesson, yes?"

I heard a chorus of disappointed sounds. "Yes, sir," I nodded again, then took my seat while Sensei went back to his desk and started pairing us together. Meanwhile, I just stared at that picture of me and Amu, glad I hadn't lost it.

-

**)(The End of the Lesson)(**

-

I now knew why everyone liked Sensei. He was a great teacher. Always joking around and making things more fun and interesting. I liked him, too.

I watched the people leave, and packed my stuff away. I noticed that he hadn't paired me up with anyone. Well, that may be because there was an odd number in our class, but I didn't say anything.

"Now, my lad. Tsukiyomi-san, right?" Sensei was sitting in his big chair, stroking his neat beard thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for earlier on, sir."

Sensei looked at me strangely for a second, then laughed. "Oh! Don't worry about that, my lad! No, I wanted to talk to you because I recognised your friend. The one in the picture."

Memories of him handing me the picture of Amu and I came back. I couldn't help but blush.

"Don't worry, my lad. I'm not about to steal her off you. But I heard that we will be getting a transfer student, coming into a Biology class. Just though you might want to know…" Then he left.

I just sat there. I opened my bag and carefully took out the picture. It was from when I took Amu out for the day, and we got our picture taken. She kept one while I kept the other.

The bell rang.

Sighing, I put the picture back. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed off, hurrying to the school café.

Time for waiting.

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter 1! I hope you like it! Ooh! Will it be Amu?! I hope so! Please review!

Ikuto: Yeah.

Amu: She made _you_ do the disclaimer?! And you _let_ her?!

Ikuto: Yeah.

Mit-chan: Hehehe! Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay. Mit-chan here! Wow. Lots of reviews... Yay! People like it! Anyway, here is chapter 2 of Promise.

Ikuto: Damn Kiddy King!

Mit-chan: Um, Ikuto…? He hasn't done anything…

Ikuto: What?

Mit-chan: Ikuto? Have you even read the story?

Ikuto: Yes! Well, maybe… no…

Mit-chan: -sweatdrops-

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Changing the subject won't help… Enjoy!

Note: Few things messed up in the last chapter. A) He was amazed at how many **courses** there were at the University. Sorry, I accidentally said colleges...B) He took Art, Music, Geography and History for **three** years, not four.

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 2)(**

* * *

-

"Ikutooo!" Utau ran to her older brother, hugging him tightly.

"Wha-?!" Ikuto lost his balance and fell, the tea he'd been carrying going everywhere. They were both drenched. He sat up, causing the tray to clatter to the floor loudly. The café was silent.

"Ouch…"

"Utau! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ikuto glared at his little sister, who was on top of him. He pushed her off, removing the tea leaves stuck in his hair.

"Ikuto! That's such a silly question!" Utau stood up, facing him. "I came to see you!" She hugged him again, both of them slipping on the wet floor.

"Utau! Get off!" Ikuto sighed as his little sister hugged him tightly. His mind drifted back to Amu, but he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

The owner of the café slowly approached the two on the floor. There was an awkward atmosphere in the air, the silence feeling unbearable. He glowered at them.

"Sorry, sir…" Ikuto tried to stand up, but slipped on the spilt tea.

"Tsukiyomi! Go and show Hoshina-sama where the washroom is!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Ikuto managed to get back on his feet, making Utau stand up with him. He was about to pick up the tea cup and tray, along with the other item's on the floor, when the owner shouted in his ear.

"I told you to take Hoshina-sama to the washroom! Now go!" He pointed towards the exit of the café. Ikuto walked towards the kitchens, dragging Utau along with him.

"The washroom is this way…" They disappeared behind the corner, and murmurs filled the room.

-

**)(In the Changing Rooms)(**

-

Ikuto unbuttoned the sticky shirt, dropping it in his bag and picking up his black T-shirt. He pulled it on, then searched for his jumper. Nothing. Sighing, he searched for the trousers and neck tie, then stuffed them in the bag, too. He forced it closed, then shouldered it, not bothering to search for his jumper. It was gone, now.

So many girls had asked him out in the past five years at the University, that he'd become accustomed to saying 'no' without even realising it. He didn't notice when a girl asked for his number, he just went into auto-pilot and refused everything. Now, most had given up. Although, he'd noticed that his clothes and pencils went missing often, and the girls around him had an evil glint in their eyes.

His mind drifted back to Amu.

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

A transfer student, huh? What if it's her? I hope so… but… it's been so long. I thought about going back to the café, but since I wasn't wearing the waiter's uniform, the owner would cut my pay. Not that it mattered; I got great tips from the customers… the _female_ customers.

"IKUTO!!" Utau jumped at me, clinging to my arm. How annoying.

"Utau, didn't you say you'd given up on me?"

She shook her head, a smile plastered to her face. "I never said I was here to be your girlfriend! No, I've got some great news!" She giggled like the silly little fangirl she is. She sounded like a twelve year old. Even if she was ten years older than twelve…

"What do you want, Utau? Because of you, I've lost time in the café…"

"Aww, Ikuto! You shouldn't be so sad! I'm sure you'll be really happy to hear this!"

"What is it?" I sighed, guessing she'd probably managed to get some tickets to her next concert and she expected me to go, or something stupid like that.

"Amu-chan's coming back!" She clung to my arm, giggling even more. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Amu's… coming… back…?" I was shocked, to say the least. I mean, Sensei had said a transfer student was coming, but every time that happened in the past, I got my hopes up, only to find them plummet below the sea again when it was someone else. In time, I just didn't think about it. Of course, I was always hopeful, but the happiness faded as it happened more times. More transfers, less hope.

Utau stopped giggling, and looked up at me. My mouth was agape, my eyes wide and staring off into space. I didn't know how else to react. Then I turned to her, my look serious.

"Utau. Are you _positive_ that it's Amu?" The hope returned, stronger than it had been in years.

"Yes! That's why I came to tell you!" She smiled at me.

The happiness welled up, wanting to be let out. I felt like doing something stupid and random, like when sometimes you jut get this urge to walk around, or cook, or draw, or write. I wanted to do everything. Well, not quite, but how else would I explain it?! I held it back, saving it for when I saw her. I could tell a silly smile was plastered to my face, making me look like an idiot. Not that I cared.

"Ikuto? You're spacing out again!"

"Utau! She's coming back! She's really coming back! Oh my God, after six years, she's coming back! She's coming back Utau! She kept her promise…" I knelt on the floor, happiness overflowing. Relief, too. I looked back up at her. "How long, Utau? When will she be here?"

She stared at me, as if I'd gone made. Then she laughed, kneeling on the floor in front of me. "Ikuto! You're happy! You're finally happy again! Oh Ikuto, I haven't seen you smile like this since you took Amu-chan out for a date! Ikuto! I'm so glad! Yes, she's coming in two days!" Utau smiled and hugged me, sighing and muttering something about 'me being back to normal'. I didn't blame her. I felt like a heavy weight had been removed. I felt free, in a sense.

"Two days…! Yes! Utau, thank you! I really do mean it!" I hugged her back, something that was very rare.

We just sat there for a while, hugging, sighing in relief. I knew how good a friend of Amu's Utau had been, but I never expected the news I'd been waiting for the six long years she'd been away to come from Utau. I didn't care though. All I cared about was seeing Amu again.

-

**)(The Next Two Days)(**

-

I was so excited. I couldn't help but look forward to when she would arrive. I felt like a six year old waiting for his birthday. I spaced out regularly during those two days. I even got banned from the chemistry lab because I nearly set the place on fire. Well, I covered it in black smoke and a weird sticky substance. Don't ask how, I just did… afterwards, the teacher said I put too much gelatine in the mixture. Did we even have gelatine? What were we doing anyway?

I'm allowed back in now, but my wages at work got deducted because I missed a day of waiting at the café for cleaning up the lab…

I think I even tracked down the pictures Amu and I posted on the internet when she was still at Seiyo Elementary. That was ICT, and I still get teased by the other guys in our group for it.

Another thing people have been pointing out to me is my sudden change in character. I didn't notice before, but I never talked to the people in my course groups. Now, I make small talk, but don't really concentrate. My mind is filled with memories of Amu and I. Even that sad first kiss before she left.

I've also asked myself questions. Why did she go in the first place? Where exactly in England did she go? Where will she be staying? How long will she be here? I blurted out one of my queries the other day in Physics. It had seemed that Physics was the only thing I couldn't embarrass myself in; for Chemistry I was in constant danger of blowing up the lab again, ICT meant I could look stuff up on the internet, like pictures of Amu and I, and Biology had Sensei teaching, meaning that the whole class got embarrassed. Although I get the feeling he likes to pick on me in particular. Well, it seems Physics is the preferred lesson for my questions.

-

**)(The Day of Arrival)(**

-

I waited by the bus stop I knew Amu would be getting off. I prayed that Utau had been right about the information she'd given me, that I wasn't going to end up standing here for an hour looking like an idiot, then walk off because I got the wrong place.

I saw the bus signal to pull in. Suddenly, nervousness over came me, and I shifted my position to behind the crowd of people. Some regarded me oddly, but I just kept my eyes on the bus. It pulled up and the doors opened. I saw a rush of people get off, then a rush of people get on. I scanned the people who had arrived, still keeping a low profile behind the others who hadn't left and needed a different bus. I spotted a flash of pink, and excitement surged inside me. I jumped forwards, leaving the crowd. People started to leave and I spotted her quickly.

Then, in a short second, all happiness left me.

She was with someone else, someone wrapping their arm around her waist, someone making her blush, someone kissing her neck.

Someone called Hotori Tadase.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Okay! What will happen next? –gasp- TADASE?! –shock horror- Oh no!

Ikuto: What? What's she getting so worked up about? What has she written now? –starts to read chapter 2-

Mit-chan: NO! –takes story back- You can't read it! If you read it, I will die…

Yoru: -reads over shoulder- It says Amu's with Tadase, nya.

Ikuto: WHAT?!

Mit-chan: EEK! HELP ME!! –runs away-

Ikuto: TADASE! –chases after Tadase-

Tadase: -gulp- -runs away-

Amu: -sighs- Thank you for reading and please review!

Note: Copy and paste the link below into your browser. It is Ikuto's uniform for the cafe! The two boys on the right...

i205./albums/bb61/largoxotaku/Ouran highschool Host Club/ouran2.jpg


	4. Chapter 3

Mit-chan is here! Chapter 3 of Promise is now up, as you can see! Now, I would like to quickly say sorry, because I seem to have caused a lot of uproar in the last chapter. Yes, this IS an Amuto story, but you have to read on! Yes, you MAY kill Tadase, because I don't like him either, but not until the story is over! And, no you may NOT kill Amu! Yes, poor, poor Ikuto… I'm sorry Ikuto!

Ikuto: What for? IT'S THAT DAMN KIDDY KING WHO SHOULD BE SORRY!!

Mit-chan: -to Amu, whispers- don't tell him I wrote it…

Amu: -nods, then grins- IKUTO!

Mit-chan: Amu!

Amu: Ikuto, Mit-chan is the one who wro-

Mit-chan: -clasps hand over Amu's mouth- Don't listen to her, Ikuto! Now, please read and review! Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 3)(Ikuto's POV)(**

* * *

-

My heart skipped a beat. Not in a good way, though. More like the way when you're watching a horror movie, and something scary jumps out at you, making you feel as if your heart just jumped. Yeah. _Exactly_ like that.

All the happiness I had been building up over the past two days, it was all gone. Sure, she was back, but she was with _somebody else_. And to make it worse, that somebody was Tadase.

Now that I was empty of emotion, my mind decided on anger. My fists clenched and I frowned. I felt like crying out, but I decided against it.

She broke it. Her promise. She came back, but with somebody else.

I saw Tadase kiss her cheek. She blushed, stuttered something. He whispered in her ear, and she smiled, nodding happily. It hurt me so much to see her like that.

All these years, I'd been living in hope, blind hope, for the day she would return and we could finally be together. Now, I discover that she's moved on. On to Tadase.

Damn Kiddy King.

I bowed my head as the sun came out from behind the clouds. It was bright, but not bright enough to lift my mood. I felt worse now than I had in those six years of waiting. Six long years.

I decided to walk away from the scene, not sure if I wanted to watch anymore. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her in any way possible. But at the same time I didn't even want to look at her.

My head still bowed, I headed in the direction of the University.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I sighed on the inside as Tadase put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. For three years, he hadn't left me. Although we definitely weren't a couple, the way he acted helped me to get through those years of waiting. I never let him kiss me though. Well, not properly, since he was kissing my neck at the moment. I blushed for him, to make him happy. No, I hadn't kissed anyone on the lips since I left. I wouldn't allow anyone to get that close to me. Except Tadase, but the closest he got to claiming my lips was kissing my cheek. I slapped him once when he tried it.

Tadase had become a sort of stalker. If you could call him that. Seriously, as soon as he had reached sixteen, he'd left school and tracked me down. It was… uncomfortable, to say the least, but I grew accustomed to him being there. Then he started. Started being Ikuto.

I think he must have realised that I loved Ikuto. He might have heard our promises the night I last saw the cat boy. Or maybe he heard me talking to my Charas about him. Whatever. He realised and drew to a conclusion. He had to act like Ikuto.

Tadase must think I'm oblivious or something, because he probably thought I wouldn't see through his plan to make me fall in love with him again. Yeah, I think he heard Ikuto's promise. He took the fact that Ikuto wouldn't leave Japan as an advantage, and used the time he had to try and win be back. In England, with him speaking beginner's English. I had to translate almost everything someone said to him.

Anyway, so he started doing things he saw Ikuto doing. Oh my God, I'm so glad our new house had a balcony by my bedroom, too, because if it hadn't had one, I wouldn't have been able to see Tadase's attempt at climbing up it! I laughed so hard, because, of course, he fell back down flat on his face. He didn't talk to me for a few days after that, probably out of embarrassment. As he gave up on climbing in through balconies, he started kissing me and wrapping his arms around me. He did it in such a way, that I almost felt as if Ikuto was standing next to me again, but shorter and with a different scent. At first, I grew angry and pushed him away. Soon, I began to realise his plan. So, I played along. I blushed for him, smiled, laughed… Luckily, Nagihiko went to the same school as we did and I could tell him everything. Although Tadase followed around constantly.

Another thing I had to do was call him 'Tadase'. No '-kun', just 'Tadase'. I went along with it, and he tried to call me 'Amu', but I scolded him and made him call me 'Amu-chan'. I didn't want anyone else to copy Ikuto.

It was hard, putting up with England. My English wasn't first class, but it was sufficient. I missed Ikuto terribly, and sometimes felt like quitting school just to return to him. But I wanted to complete my education. No matter how long it would take.

I knew I would return to Japan for University, but I didn't expect Tadase to follow. He got on the same plane as me, same row, same time, same place. Then, on the plane, he turned to me and said 'Oh! Amu-chan! What a coincidence!' The bastard must think I'm an idiot. Anyone could see that he'd done that on purpose.

Now. You've heard my story, so here we are. Tadase suggests that we go for some ice cream, then make our way to the University. I nod and agree. We head off, when the sun comes out. It's bright. I swear that I see a flash of dark blue hair, and emotion builds up. I turn in the direction of the flash, stopping and squinting. Tadase asks what's wrong. Nothing. The only thing next to us is a row of trees. Must have been the sun. Disappointment clouds my eyes, but I shake it away when Tadase takes my hand.

"Our luggage is being taken to the University for us, so we can take our time, Amu-chan!" Tadase smiles at me, and I give him one of my fake smiles, just to make him happy. It comes out kind of awkward.

On the way, I wonder about Ikuto. I never usually do, because the pain and longing is too much to bear sometimes. Although that blue was definitely his hair. Well, it was his colour, and it could have easily been a bird. A strange one, though. I shake my head again, then smile sweetly as Tadase asks if we would like to go to the University afterwards. I nod, then finish of my ice cream. We head off.

Now I could see him again.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Wow! That was a very descriptive chapter! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Now, will all the angry reviewers put down their knives and pitchforks and forgive me? Please? Oh! The Charas hadn't made an appearance yet, so: during the prologue, they were at a Chara party; Yoru spends most of his time wandering around while Ikuto stays at the University. Oh yeah! Kiseki and the Charas stayed with the luggage. Ikuto lives in a dorm at the University, just as Amu will. Tadase, too. Now, I hope any queries you had have been answered and that you won't kill me or Amu any more. You can kill Tadase though…

Tadase: Hey!

Mit-chan: I didn't say anything! –averts gaze-

Ikuto: Kiddy King. –pokes Tadase- You heard what she said… –cracks knuckles-

Tadase: Yeah, well Amu stayed in England with me and didn't say no, so there! –sticks tongue out childishly-

Ikuto: Oh, it's on now!

Tadase: -panics- One minute while I call Yuki…

Ikuto: Who the hell is Yuki? Doesn't the kanji for Yuki mean 'princess'?

Yuki: Excuse me? Maybe you will prove a better battle than that stupid cat…

Kyo: Who the hell are you calling stupid, stupid?!

Ikuto: My head hurts… -holds head-

Amu: Ikuto! What's wrong?

Ikuto: Too much at once…

-Kyo and Yuki start fighting- -Amu starts comforting Ikuto- -Tadase just stands at the sidelines staring-

Mit-chan: Okay… I'm not quite sure what's happening, but… Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Mit-chan here! Sorry for the later-than-usual update!

Yup! It was all a façade! Yeah, some people asked why Amu was flirting back… she wasn't. Basically, she is a kind person, as we all know, and didn't want to hurt Tadase's feelings. She wasn't flirting back, but instead, making herself blush, smile, giggle, etc. She learnt and mastered the technique quickly. Also, Tadase acting like Ikuto was a bit of comfort, and she wasn't completely alone for six years. Even though she had Nagihiko there, too, he was almost always doing his dancing, so she mainly talked to Tadase.

Oh yeah! Someone asked what happened to the rest of the Guardians. Well, Rima moved to America with her parents, Yaya and Kukai went off together to some place when Yaya turned sixteen; she still does her ballet though, and he still does sports. As for Kairi… he's still in high school. I will bring most of them in. Probably.

About my Fruits Basket friends appearing, sorry, little bit of confusion, but Tadase felt he would die if Yuki didn't protect him from Ikuto.

Now, I would also like to say, Ikuto might seem slightly out of character here, but just bear with me!

Oh yeah, bit of swearing. Not much, though.

Anyway, without further ado, let chapter 4 of Promise commence!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!…

Amu: … And please read and review!

Mit-chan: Aww! How sweet!

Ikuto and Amu: -glares-

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 4)(**

* * *

-

Ikuto made his way along the corridors, not really paying attention to anything around him. The shock had blown a fuse in his auto-pilot, and he was constantly bumping into people. All regarded him strangely as he stumbled and stuttered words of sorry and rushed off. Ikuto wasn't the type to do that. One girl noticed the thin film of pink covering his cheeks, and decided to follow him.

"Ikuto-kun? Are you okay?" The pretty brunette had to go at a pace half-way between walking and jogging to keep up with him.

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at her, not sure why she was talking to him. "I-I'm sorry, I can't!"

She grabbed the edge of his jacket before he disappeared round the corner. "Ikuto-kun! Don't you remember me? It's Reni? Hikaya Reni?"

"O-okay, Reni-san. I'm sorry but I-I already have a…" He stopped. He was about to say girlfriend, but the words stuck in his throat. His thoughts rushed back to Amu and Tadase. It pained him to see her with him. He stared into space as he recalled the memory, because something seemed out of place. There was a hint of… unnaturalness in her expression. Remembering the bright sun, he pushed the thoughts away.

"Ikuto-kun?"

Anger. Pure Anger. Almost.

"Just shut the hell up!" he turned to the girl, who flinched in response. His fists clenched. "I don't care about anyone else! Just leave me the hell alone, dammit! I don't want to go anywhere with you, I just want…" Stuck. Again. Giving up, he stormed off, auto-pilot restoring itself and leading him to his room.

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I entered my room, not knowing how I got there so quick. Must have gone into auto…

I locked my door, then flopped onto my bed backwards. I misjudged it, and my head hit the wall behind me. Loud swearing. I held my hand to my head. I shifted my position so that I could be more comfortable. I leaned my sore head on the pillow, sighing.

Tadase and Amu. Amu and Tadase. No matter which way I looked at it, I focused my anger on… I thought it would be him, but it wasn't. It was her. Then my mind thought of all the things they could have done together, and I shook my head, welcoming a headache. Groaning, I sat up. It got worse, and I returned to my back. No difference.

Anger boiled up inside me. I clenched my fist and hit the wall next to me. Hard. I winced at the pain that spread up my arm. Nothing helped. I felt all those built up emotions, the happiness I'd had but a mere hour ago, it all left me again. Left me feeling terrible. I had no idea how to react. So, while desperately trying and failing to push images of Tadase and Amu together out of my head, I did something I hadn't done in well over ten years. I cried.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

Tadase had gone to find his room, while I went to find mine. I wandered into the Star building. Now, there were the girls' dorms in one direction, the boys' dorms in the other. My only question: Which direction?

I decided on… left, because most people were right-handed. I don't know how I got to _that_ conclusion, I just did.

Left, left, left, left, left… Umm… A long corridor? And no one in it? I glanced at my watch.

4:00pm

Well, classes end at 4:30 for some, so I understood. Although I remember the leaflet saying most ended at 3:30.

I smiled, as I made my way down the corridor. The leaflet. It was by pure luck that I saw his name. Down at the bottom, he drew one of the pictures of the school. Which one, I wasn't sure, but I could guess his style.

Yup. That name was the reason I'd chosen to come here. Well, that name finalised my previously made decision, so it wasn't _completely_ because of his name…

I came to a room. I heard quiet sobbing coming from inside. It sounded like a guy. Familiar…

I squeaked.

"Oh my God! This is the boys' dorms! Eek! I went the wrong way! I knew I should have gone right! I knew it!" I whispered to myself and started to walk away. Just before I got to the two metres mark, the sobbing stopped. Curiosity overcame me, and I went back. I found the correct door. I knocked quietly. "Hello?"

Shuffling. Sniffing. Shuffling. More shuffling. Steps.

I felt as if I'd heard a similar sound before. Not the steps, but the way the person stepped. I couldn't finish my query, though, because…

Stop. Silence. Sigh.

Gazing up, I realised there was a view thing, where you can see outside, but not inside. Unlocking. Then the door opened.

"What do _you_ want?" Ikuto stood there, glaring at me.

My face heated up, and I took a step back. Glaring? Why?

He sighed, annoyed and pissed off. His eyes were slightly red.

Ikuto? Crying? Why would Ikuto be crying? I'd never seen Ikuto cry before…

"I'm not going to just stand here and wait for your brain to process information, you know."

I retreated again, but only a slight shuffle. His voice sounded so… cold. It was filled with anger, hate, and sadness. Agony, even. I didn't know what to make of it. He was scaring me.

"I'm closing the door in your face if you don't say what you came to say."

"I-Ikuto? That is you, isn't it?" My voice trembled.

"Of course it's me! Why the hell do you think I'm standing here?" He looked down, bitter.

"Can I come in?"

His head shot up, his death glare piercing me. "Go see your fucking boyfriend!"

And the door was slammed shut.

For once in my entire life, nothing came to my head.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Okay! Done! I hope you liked it! Look forward to chapter 5, which will be out soon!

Ikuto: Amu…

Amu: Humph! –looks away-

Ikuto: I didn't write it…

Amu: …

Mit-chan: Sorry… Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Mit-chan is writing chapter 5 of Promise! Well, I'm the only one who actually writes Promise, since it is one of my stories…

Getting distracted! Oh yeah, this chapter is kinda short. It's all in Amu's POV.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please review!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Amu: I'm staying out of this…

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 5)(**

* * *

-

I spent a while banging on the door again, asking him to let me in, wanting to know what was wrong. He'd never spoken to me like that. The hate in his eyes had scared me, and I was really confused. I had to push the anger and tears away several times. There were no sounds from inside.

What confused me most of all, what boyfriend? I wasn't with anyone. I hadn't seen him since… well, since a few minutes ago, but apart from that, it was six years. It had been six whole years that I'd had to put up with missing him. I had asked my parents several times if we could ever move back, but they said that Papa's job was there in England. They insisted I finish school there, but I could come here for University. So after graduating, I left immediately.

And now he won't even talk to me.

"Ikuto! Open the door, please! Tell me what's the matter! Please! Ikuto!"

"Shut the hell up, already! You think you're so smart!" The door was unlocked and jerked open. "I know what you're playing at!"

I stepped away, his expression making me feel unsure. "I-Ikuto! Why are you doing this?!" Tears started breaking through.

"Why am _I_ doing this?! What the hell, Amu?! I've been waiting for you, for six years! Six fu-"

"Stop it!" I screamed the words, not wanting to listen to him like this anymore. "Ikuto, just explain to me. I don't understand. I know you've waited. I have, too. It hurt us both, I'm sure. But that's no reason for you to start accusing me! I haven't got a boyfriend! I've turned down every single offer, because I wanted to be with _you_! Can't you understand that?" I sobbed as he stood there.

"Don't lie to me, Amu…" He wasn't shouting at me. He sounded hurt, just like before. His voice was calm. "If you've got a boyfriend already, fine. Tell me. I would have rather the truth than this!" He started loosing the calmness in his voice, and the door closed.

My knees gave way, and I knelt on the floor, sobbing into my hands. I heard a door open, but it was behind me, someone else. I turned my head.

"Are you okay, miss? You were shouting at Ikuto-kun, weren't you? He's usually very distant." A man with dark brown hair and green eyes came out and crouched next to me.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away with the palm of my hand. "Oh really? Is he always like this?"

The man shook his head. "No, usually, he's distant from everybody around him," He already said that... "Ah… hey, are you that childhood friend of his?" He tilted his head to the side slightly, curious.

"No… not childhood friends, but I knew him when we were younger. He was still in high school…"

The man smiled. "Yeah, it's you. Actually, I'm surprised. A couple of days ago, he nearly set the lab on fire in chemistry."

Confusion spread across my face. "Excuse me?"

"Yup. He was in such a daze that you were coming here, he got us all covered in smoke and green gunge. Too much gelatine, apparently."

I laughed slightly. I had discovered three things today, and they all seemed very out of character for Ikuto.

"Aw, that's good. You're smiling!"

I looked at the ground. "Um, do you know anything else about him? Like, if he has a girlfriend?"

The guy glanced at Ikuto's door. He leaned in and put his mouth right next to my ear. "I don't know, but I saw this really good looking girl with him the other day. She had been really open with him, and visa versa. Usually, he goes all quiet and distant around girls, but not this one. He had to take her away, because they were attracting too much attention…"

I stood up and ran away before he could say anything else. I knew Ikuto won't have heard the answer that man gave me, but I had to say something. Before I turned the corner, I stopped and looked back, tears clouding my vision.

"Ikuto, I hate you!"

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Okay, I hope you enjoyed! This was short, I know. Chapter 6 will be up soon! Read to find out what Amu does! And Ikuto! And Tadase!

Ikuto: I nearly swore at her again…

Amu: Who were you with?! Ikuto!

Ikuto: I wasn't with anyone!

Mit-chan: I had NOTHING to do with it!

Amu and Ikuto: Liar.

Mit-chan: Thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Okay! Mit-chan here! Yup, this chapter is longer than the last. I seem to keep causing confusion… is my writing REALLY that bad?? -.- (Joke, Joke)

Anyway! Ikuto supporters! Amu supporters! Have things been cleared up a little? If there is something you don't understand, say so, and I will try and add it in to a chapter or whatever.

Okay! So, please review and enjoy chapter 6 of Promise!

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: He's such a sweetheart, isn't he? Always doing the disclaimer for me! –skips off, happily humming tune-

Ikuto: No! I don't…

Mit-chan: -oblivious-

Ikuto: -sweatdrop- She's not listening, is she…?

Mit-chan: -oblivious-

Ikuto: -sigh- Enjoy…

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 6)(Utau's POV)(**

* * *

-

I scanned the doors for number 20. Well, it was a door named 'Star G 20', so I assumed that counting the doors I passed would lead me to it. I got that wrong, because they had this weird layout.

They really should label areas.

I came to this conclusion: The larger numbers were closer to the entrance (AKA, the larger numbers were closer to the boys' rooms.)

God, how big could one building get? I was actually wondering if _she'd_ found her room. The only reason I knew which way to go was because Ikuto is also in this building, so I turned right. Left is towards Ikuto and the rest of the boys' rooms. Right _must_ be towards her room.

Found it! Now, to knock on the door…

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Amu-chan?"

Utau! Utau was here!

I felt half of the sadness leave me, all of the anger gone. I jumped over to the door, opened it and hugged Utau tightly.

"Utau-chan! You came to see me!"

"H-hey Amu-chan… How are you…?"

I let go of her, smiling happily. "I'm…" I was reminded of him. The way she looked at me worriedly, the way her fringe fell over her eyes and crossed her nose…

Well, what's to be surprised about? They are siblings.

"Amu-chan?" I felt tears come to my eyes again. Someone led me inside, and I heard the door shut.

"Ikuto…"

"Huh?"

-

**)(Utau's POV)(**

-

I stared at her as she muttered my brother's name. I had once loved him, but he was Amu's…

Maybe something had happened.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I sat down in the edge of her bed next to her. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Utau-chan! He… he…"

"What did he do to you?" I felt anger rising in me. If he had done something to her…

"I… I can't be angry… We weren't even toge…"

"Amu-chan? What happened?"

"Utau-chan… he accused me… of… boyfriend…" She spoke in between her sobs.

"What…?" I was horrified he would even do that. Just a couple of days ago, he had been as happy as I thought he could be. Now he thinks she has a boyfriend? "Amu-chan? Do you?"

"No!" Her head shot up to look at me desperately. "Utau-chan, tell him I don't! I really don't! He even said that he…"

"What? Amu-chan, tell me!" I tried to sound firm, but sympathetic. That was hard.

"Well, no, his friend told me…"

"What did he tell you?"

"That… Ikuto has… a girlfriend…" She looked down at the floor when she said that.

"He _what_?!" I tried to keep my voice down. "Bastard, I'm going to go talk to him!"

"No!" Amu grabbed at the edge of my coat. I turned to look at her, confused. "Please, Utau-chan! Don't say anything to him! He can have a girlfriend! I'm in no position to stop him! I can't rule his life, I want him to be happy…"

"Amu-chan…" I sighed and looked at her. It can't have been just that. Something else… "Amu-chan, I need to talk to him. He can't get so happy about you coming, then just throw you away. It's not right."

"Utau-chan…?" She was whispering, but I heard her. "Utau-chan… was he with someone else the other day…?"

"I won't let him treat you like this… I'm sorry, but I'm going to talk to him," I gently pried her hand of my coat, then walked out. I closed the door, and heard crying again.

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I'm just going to sit in here. I'm not going out. I don't care if she comes again. But…

"Amu…"

I held my head in my hands, wanting the pain to go away.

I can't believe I talked to her like that. Said that to her…

I suck at talking.

Someone knocked on the door. Probably Amu again.

Knocking.

Knocking.

Knocking.

Knocking.

"Go away! Shut the hell up and leave me alone! I thought you hated me anyway?!" I could hear the hate in my voice. I was disgusted at myself.

"Ikuto!"

Damn.

"Utau…"

"Ikuto! Let my in! _Now_!"

"Go away…"

"NOW!" She kept on banging.

I groaned and went to the door.

Open it. Let her in. Let her out. Close it.

That was my plan as soon as I opened the door. It didn't go quite as I expected, already ruined at step one.

I turned the handle and the pane of wood flew open, banging on its hinges. Utau whacked me over the head and let herself in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Ikuto! Bastard! What did you do to her?!" She glared at me.

I rubbed my head and sat on my bed. "Go away."

"No, Ikuto! I'm not going away!" She pulled me up and glared at me. Daggers and guns included.

"Utau, what the hell do you want?! I just wanted to stay in my room and wait until you both forgot about me! Can't you comply with that?!" I was losing my patience.

"No, Ikuto, I can't! You did something to her, and she says you have a girlfriend! I know perfectly well that you don't have a fu-"

"Girls shouldn't use that kind of language."

"To hell with that! I don't care, Ikuto! I want to know what you did to her. Who told her you have a girlfriend? Tell me!"

I sighed. She was a pain when she was angry. It made me feel bad, too. "Guy opposite me."

"There is no guy opposite you, idiot!"

"Left. From my door, the guy opposite me, on the left!"

She sighed. "Thank you. Now, you mean the guy just to the left of the space that _would_ have been opposite you."

"It _is_ opposite me! Now go away!"

"No. You are coming with me!"

-

**)(Normal POV)(**

-

Utau dragged the reluctant Ikuto out into the corridor, the door left open. She walked – no, stomped – over to the dark brown haired guy's room. She started knocking loudly on the door.

"Yes?" The man opened the door, curious as to why anyone would make so much noise. "Can I… Hoshina Utau…"

"Yeah, I'm Ikuto's little sister. What did you tell a girl with pink hair earlier on? Who ever said Ikuto had a boyfriend?!" Utau glared at the man.

"Um, I'm Kirawano Takano, nice to meet you too…"

"Answer the damn question!" Utau tugged on her silent brother's sleeve.

"Takano, just answer…" He looked at the floor.

"Um, I said you were with this pretty girl the other day, you were both really open with each other and you had to take her away because you were attracting too much attention."

The question was directed at Ikuto, but both Tsukiyomi siblings' heads shot up.

"WHAT?!"

"Um, am I wrong…?"

"What the hell?! That was _me_, you idiot! Let me guess, two days ago, in the café, lunch time?"

"Yeah! How d'you know?"

Utau sighed. "I just said! It was _me_! _I_ was the one with him!"

"Oh…"

Ikuto stared into space. He yanked his arm away from Utau's grip, and stormed off to his room. He locked the door.

"Great. Okay. I want to tell you one thing! Stay the hell out of Ikuto's business, and your nose will live!" Utau stormed off in a similar style to her brother and left the boys' area.

Kirawano Takano just put his fingers to his nose and stepped back in to the safety of his room.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I lay on my bed. The door was locked, so no one could disturb me. The window was closed, so the Charas would have to knock.

I felt guilty. I knew why Ikuto thought I had a boyfriend. I'd realised as soon as Utau left.

He saw me with Tadase.

I don't blame him anymore. The only hate and anger left in me was for myself. I still feel sad because he hates me now.

A knock at the door. Utau's voice.

"Amu-chan? Can I come in?" She sounded sympathetic.

"Utau-chan… please leave me alone…" I snuggled under my covers more, keeping warm. I felt terrible.

"Oh. Okay then. I talked to him, by the way. Um, he said…"

"I don't want to talk about him…"

"But Amu-chan!"

"No. I don't want to… please leave…"

I heard a sigh and fading footsteps.

Once it was quiet again, I sat up. Tomorrow was a day off for all students, so I could go for a walk. I decided to do something else, too.

Changing into my pyjamas, I sighed. Once I was done, I opened the window a crack, in case my Charas returned. Then I crawled into bed and planned the next day, until I unconsciously fell asleep.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

There you go! Hope that was long enough! Chapter 7 will be up soon, but I'm not sure when because of homework…

Ikuto: Still humming…

Mit-chan: -oblivious-

Amu: Hi! Ikuto, why do you look so bored?

Ikuto: She's just humming. Humming. That's all she's been doing, this whole time! HUMMING!

Amu: Ikuto… calm down.

Ikuto: Shut up, Mit-chan!

Mit-chan: -oblivious-

Amu: Mit-chan! Ikuto wants to confess his love to you!

Ikuto: What…?

Mit-chan: Ikuto! –hugs Ikuto-

Ikuto: No!

Amu: -grins cheekily- Thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello! Mit-chan here! I just HAD to write this chapter NOW and figured it would be mean to keep you all waiting. So, here is chapter 7 of Promise! Take it… and eat it! (As Ni-chan would say!)

Ikuto: Ni-chan person…

Mit-chan: One of my best friends! -starts to zone out-

Ikuto: -panics- Amu!

Amu: Yeah! What is it?

Ikuto: She looks as if she's about to go off humming again!

Amu: Oh… -to Mit-chan- Mit-chan! Come and bake some cookies with me!

Mit-chan: -comes back to reality just in time- COOKIES?! YAY!

Ikuto: Whoa… that girl is a miracle…

Yoru: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Enjoy…

Note: _"Speech in Italics is the voice on the other end of the receiver."_

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 7)(**

* * *

-

Amu pulled on the black and red striped T-shirt. She smoothed down her red skirt and made sure the black leggings under it weren't rolled up. She slipped on a pair of black pumps.

"Amu-chan…" Ran flew into the room, yawning. Miki and Su followed.

"Ran, Miki, Su! Where were you?" Amu put down her brush and pushed a few strands of her soft, pink hair behind her ears.

"We flew into Yoru, desu," Su yawned along with Ran. She made her way over to her egg. "Goodnight, desu…"

Amu sweatdropped. "Does she know it's the morning?"

Miki shook her head. She was the only one who wasn't tired. "Ran and Su were running around the whole time, but when Yoru had a catnap, they decided to go off and use up more energy instead of rest."

"Oh…" Amu nodded slowly as she watched Ran go to her egg.

Miki turned to Amu. "Amu-chan? Did you know that Ikuto is in this building?"

Amu's face fell. "Yeah…" She lifted her head suddenly, and grabbed her phone.

"Um, Amu-chan…?" Miki looked over Amu's shoulder as she typed in Tadase's number.

"Shh…" Amu put the phone to her ear while it rang.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"_Hello?"_

"Tadase!"

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

Amu tried to sound cheery.

"_Amu-chan! How are you? Did you find your room okay?"_

I smiled. Right now, he sounded just like the old Tadase. The Tadase I _had_ liked. But Tadase had changed. Who wouldn't, after six years?

His hair was the same, but his face was more masculine. He didn't look so much like a girl. His eyes were still that same pinky red, if not a little bit redder.

"Yes, Tadase! I did and I'm fine thank you! Um, I was thinking… would you like to meet up today? You know, by the big tree in the University? Near the… Moon building, I believe?"

"_Yes! I'd love to, Amu-chan! Well, when shall I meet you?"_

"When would you be ready to go out?" I hesitated. I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I had to tell him...

"_Now would be fine."_

"Okay! I'll see you in about five minutes! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

I cut the call, sighing. Miki regarded me worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything…"

"But Amu-chan! You sounded sad… are you going to tell him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Miki. I can't keep pretending. Especially now that…" I hung my head. "No. He already has a girlfriend. But I can't keep playing a game for Tadase…"

Miki nodded. "It's about time you realised…"

"Yeah…" I put my phone in my pocket, then walked away, Miki staying behind.

-

**)(At the tree)(**

-

I leaned against the trunk, glad of the tree's shade. The sun outside hurt my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate and heard the muffled ringtone. I answered the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"_Amu-chan! Hi, it's me!"_

"Tadase!"

"_Um, Amu-chan? I ran into a teacher and he wanted to talk to me, so I will be late. I'm sorry."_

"Don't worry! I'll wait here. Where are you right now then?"

"_Hiding in the boys' washroom…"_

"Okay. I'll let you go then! Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

Cut. Sigh.

I guess I'll just wait here.

I heard footsteps not far off and turned to see a man with his head down and dark hair walking towards me. I couldn't recognise him because of the brightness of the sun, but he went to the other side of the tree trunk and sighed.

"What a great day to be out… alone…"

Ikuto!

That was Ikuto's voice. I could hear a hint of sarcasm.

I decided to keep quiet and see what he would do. We couldn't see each other, but we could hear each other, so I silenced my quick breathing.

"I wonder where Utau went yesterday… That bastard, Takano. He just _had_ to go and tell her…" He trailed off. "My girlfriend…" He sighed.

So he really _did_ have a girlfriend…

He probably doesn't want anyone to know about her.

"I wonder where Amu is…" I jumped slightly at this. Why would he care about me? "I bet the Kiddy King did something to her…"

No. But I wish I could have showed him Tadase falling off the balcony. That was funny!

"I wonder how close they got…"

Not very close. It was one-sided.

"How girly is Tadase now…?"

I don't know. Still quite girly I would say, from what I've seen of the original Tadase.

"Do you think they've kissed… like, _kissed_ kissed?"

"No!"

"Wh-what?!"

I jumped round the tree, startling us both. I don't think Ikuto knew I was there. I certainly didn't plan on jumping at him.

"I-Ikuto…" I blushed as I stared at him.

"A-Amu! What are… why are you here?!" He frowned at me. I could have sworn I'd seen a tint of pink.

"What, so this isn't a public tree?!" I snapped back at him.

"No, I mean why were you eaves dropping?!"

"I wasn't! It's not _my_ fault you talk to the air! Or maybe it was yourself!" I started to grow angry.

"I wasn't talking to anyone! At least I don't get lost in my own school!" His expression and tone started to harden.

"Shut up! They should label which way the girls' rooms are!"

"Yeah, you'd still get lost!" He crossed his arms and glared at me. My anger rose.

"Shut up! Idiot! Why can't you just be kind for once?!"

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to say that, Amu! What about you and Tadase? Hmm?!" His expression scared me.

"No! It's not what you think!" I felt the anger build up.

"Of course it isn't! And I suppose I was to assume he was checking your pulse with his lips the other day, then?!" He saw us at the bus stop?!

"No! I didn't want him to kiss my neck! He just doesn't know when to stop!"

"Yeah, and you wish he'd kiss your own precious lips, right?!"

"No, I wish…" I stopped, ready to slap him for being a jerk.

"Wish what?! That you could sleep with him?! Have you already?! You really want that guy so badly, you just-"

"I wish that were you!"

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Heh heh. Cliffy.

Ikuto: She won't say any more. She doesn't want to feel bad if she's the one who spoils it. Luckily, there are other people around…

Mit-chan: -gags Ikuto- Shut up! Come and meet those dear writers who all love or hate you! They are all locked inside vampgirl8's wardrobe… -drags Ikuto off-

Amu: -sweatdrops- She really is protective, isn't she? Anyway, Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay! Your beloved Mit-chan is here! Joke, joke… but I am here! And with me I have a package for… a numerous amount of readers: Chapter 8 of Promise! Delivery made and off we go!

Ikuto: Is she supposed to be some kind of messenger?

Amu: I don't know, but I'm going out shopping with Yaya now, so you have to look after her! –disappears-

Ikuto: Sure, whatever… -suspects nothing-

Mit-chan: -starts to hum-

Ikuto: -realises- Amu! You left me alone with her again! –panics-

Mit-chan: -humming-

Ikuto: Snap out of it, Mit-chan!

Mit-chan: -in her imagination- Enjoy!

Note: In the last chapter, Amu awoke at roughly 11 am, she called Tadase a few hours later (at around 3 pm).

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 8)(Ikuto's POV)(**

* * *

-

She just said… what?

-

**)(Normal POV)(**

-

The two stood there, staring at each other. Amu was the first to break the spell.

"I-I'm sorry! T-Tadase is meeting me, I-I have to go!" She turned away, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Ikuto reached for Amu's hand, holding on tightly. "Amu…"

"N-no! I just… forget I said anything, alright?"

Now that he studied her fully, he could see she had developed quite a bit in those six years away; she was a reasonable height now, her chest had filled out and her curves were more defined. She was still shorter than him, though.

"Ikuto…"

He saw her blush, and it triggered something. On impulse, he pulled her towards him.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I felt a blush creep onto my face. I couldn't suppress it. I took a quick glance at him. The look of surprise in his eyes was almost amusing.

Out of nowhere, I was pulled forwards, into his arms.

And our lips made contact.

I squirmed slightly, but didn't break free. He was too strong for me. I gasped when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, but I didn't resist. I gave up my feeble attempts at getting out of his hold and kissed back, closing my eyes. I felt his free hand make its way through my hair, and he started leading me backwards. Never breaking the kiss.

My back hit something hard: the tree. He pinned me there and continued kissing, more passionately than before. I suddenly thought of something and tried to push him away, as much as I hated to. I murmured something and he released me.

"Amu…?" Both he and I were breathing heavily.

"I-Ikuto… no!" I protested when he tried to kiss me again. "Ikuto… what about…"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"What about… your girlfriend?" I looked up into his eyes; they seemed deeper than before, as if there was life in them.

"What?! I don't have a girlfriend!" He started kissing me again, but I pushed him away.

"You what?! Why did you start talking about your girlfriend and who were you with the other day then?!"

He sighed, looking down. "The idiot, Takano… No, I don't have a girlfriend. The other day, that was Utau. And I was muttering 'my girlfriend' sarcastically…"

I opened my mouth to speak, but he took the chance to resume kissing. I have to admit, though, kissing him was enjoyable. He was a good kisser.

"Amu-chan! Are you here? Amu-chan?"

My eyes widened and I pushed Ikuto off me. He released me and listened. I heard footsteps and figured he'd come round soon. Then I was being picked up and I was staring down through the leaves at my supposed 'boyfriend'.

I squeaked, Ikuto clasping a hand over my mouth gently. Too late; our cover was ruined.

"Amu-chan?" Tadase ran round and looked up at us. God, Ikuto must have looked like he was abducting me, or something.

"T-Tadase!" I blushed once Ikuto let me free and placed us both on the ground. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Amu-chan! Are you okay? What did he do to you? Amu-chan, what's the matter?" I could see the worry in his eyes. This was going to hurt us both.

"Stop it."

"Huh?"

"Stop it, Tadase-kun. I don't like you. I never have. Just leave me alone, okay?" I felt bad saying it to him, but you had to be blunt with Tadase. Otherwise, he wouldn't take it in.

"'-kun'? Are you okay, Amu-chan? What happened?"

"Tadase-kun, you aren't my boyfriend! You never were! I don't know why you thought that, and I know it's kind of my fault, well, it's mainly my fault, but you never gave up and I couldn't take it so I just went along with you and you became like this so I've had enough!"

He looked at me with a pained look in his eyes. "You're… leaving me? For him?!"

I knew he was talking about Ikuto. "No. No, Tadase-kun, no. It's not leaving you if we were never together! I know it's also my fault, but I'm not going to lie to myself anymore! In fact, I wasn't even going to go back to Ikuto, because I couldn't! So please, just leave me alone now…" I turned my back on him and walked off.

I felt terrible, but I was going to have to do it sometime. Now it was over and done with, I just hoped he wouldn't stalk me.

-

**)(Later)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I flopped onto my bed and smiled.

_That_ was the best kiss of my life so far.

I heard Yoru come in, yawning and muttering about Amu's Charas.

"I'm gonna take Miki-chan to the Aquarium tomorrow, nyaa… and Ran-chan and Su-chan, nyaa…"

I chuckled silently as he went to sleep on the windowsill. My mind drifted back to Amu.

"I wonder… she's not with the Kiddy King, is she? I mean, she said…" I blushed slightly at the thought, realising what she had been implying.

Argh, I felt horrible. I said all that stuff to her, made her cry, hate me… I was completely wrong… she had actually telling been the truth! Damn. Damn it all! To hell with the laws of time, I wanna go back and say sorry! No, I don't want it to have ever happened…

But that kiss should stay the same…

I sighed, knowing the best thing to do would be say sorry. I sat up, when someone knocked on my door.

Wow. They always knock at the right times, don't they?

I walked over, expecting Utau, but found someone else instead.

"Amu?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Ikuto… can I… come in?" She seemed wary, nervous. I stood back and gestured for her to enter. She removed her shoes, placing them by the door and made her way forwards.

I closed the door and followed her.

"Amu? Why are… is everything okay? If… if it's about earlier… well, sorry, I mean, I'm not really…" I struggled with the right words, not sure why she was here anyway.

"I left him! I left Tadase! Kun! Tadase-kun! I left him!" She blurted out the words and before I could even respond, she was off. "Well, I didn't technically leave him because we were never together, but I never planned to make it look like we were a couple but I just found it hard to put up with him and he started following me and then he started turning into you and he even fell off my balcony and then I thought he would leave me alone and he basically stalked me and Nagihiko couldn't do anything and I had to just blush or smile for him but I made myself and I felt bad and then I felt bad that I kissed you and you had a girlfriend even though you don't and you thought I was with Tadase-kun and I made you really sad and I hurt you I know and I'm so sorry and I never wanted to-"

I pressed my lips against hers. Silence…

I pulled away slowly, lowering my voice to a whisper only she could hear. "Okay. I get it. I'm sorry too. Forgive me? I'll never say that to you again. I promise. You know I keep my promises…" I touched my forehead against hers and she blushed, but seemed to calm down.

"Yes… I'm sorry… I…"

"What?" I gazed into her eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Ikuto… I l… lov…"

"I love you too, Amu."

I pulled her onto the bed, me being above her. I kissed her, running my fingers down her curves. She didn't resist, wrapping her arms around my neck. I got a shock when she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I fought back, trying to gain control. I won. She gave in.

And on went the long evening.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Okay. Sorry about the lame ending… That last scene was kind of awkward...

Before you readers start imagining whatever they did during the rest of the night, please don't get any lemon-ish ideas. You can, I can't stop you, but I'm telling you now: I don't write lemons! Which means that nothing like _that_ happened. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed!

Ikuto: Aww… you're no fun… -pouts-

Mit-chan: You've got plenty of parts in other lemon chapters… with Amu…

Ikuto: Yes!

Mit-chan: … And Utau…

Ikuto: What? –shocked-

Mit-chan: … And even with Tadase…

Ikuto and Tadase: WHAT?!

Amu: You are kind, Mit-chan! He won't do anything to me… -relief-

Ikuto: Are you sure about that? –smirks- She can't control EVERYTHING I do...

Amu: EEK!

Mit-chan: Ikuto! Don't you DARE do anything to her! –saves Amu-

Ikuto: Aww…

Mit-chan: Not in my stories!

Ikuto: -pouts- …

Mit-chan: -sighs- He's a pervert… -smiles- Thank you for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 9

Mit-chan here! Yay! We have OFFICIALLY passed the 100 mark for reviews! Now, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!! I love you all! I'm talking about reading and reviewing, by the way! Thank you all! Now, without further postponing, Chapter 9 of Promise!

Ikuto: She does not-

Mit-chan: -interrupts- Own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: -surprised- She did the disclaimer??

Mit-chan: I object! I did HALF of the disclaimer!

Ikuto: You still did some of it??

Mit-chan: -confused- Is that a question or a comment??

Amu: While those two try and get over their confusion, which Mit-chan started…

Mit-chan: Hey!

Amu: … I present to you, Chapter 9! Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 9)(Amu's POV)(**

* * *

-

I sat up, yawning. I reached out for my bedside lamp, not opening my eyes. I knew well that the glare from my balcony window would blind me this early in the morning.

"Waah!" I fell on the floor as my hand leaned on thin air. "Itai…" Rubbing my head, I sat up again and looked around. Panic overflowed for a minute.

This wasn't my room.

I then remembered that I was at the university here in Japan. And the last thing I remember is…

"Amu? Are you awake? What happened?" Ikuto came round the corner. I stared up at him, dumbfounded.

Oh yeah. This is _his_ room.

"Amu? Earth to Amu?" He waved a hand in front of my face, crouching down next to me.

"Ah! I-Ikuto!" I blushed as I regained awareness. "Y-yes, I'm fine thank you! I just… forgot…" I looked away, embarrassed.

Terror spread across his face. "F-forgot…?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I thought I was still in my bedroom back in England… Sorry," I bowed my head, then tried smiling. It came out as a semi-suppressed yawn.

"Oh… that's okay, then…" He sighed, no terror present in his features. He glanced sideways at me, seeing me hold back a yawn. Then he smirked.

"What?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing… I was just thinking… you must be tired after all we got up to a few hours ago… luckily no one had to sleep at 4 in the afternoon…" He got up, shrugging like it was no big deal.

My heart jumped. "We did _what_?!"

He stifled a laugh as I checked my clothes; I had all my clothing on, except my coat and shoes.

"Idiot! That _wasn't_ funny!" I shot him a glare.

"It sure as hell _was_! Your face…" He broke into uncontrollable laughter as I sent more glares his way.

After a while, he calmed down. By this time, I had picked myself up and was adjusting my hair, using the mirror in his bathroom. I saw him walk in.

"Have you returned to being an adult yet?" I glanced at him as he stood there, with his back to me. "Ikuto?"

Zip.

"Yeek!" I ran out and shut the door. "Pervert!" I shouted at him through the door, annoyed and embarrassed. I heard him chuckle. My face was red and I sighed slowly. I walked away towards an area of the living quarters. I found the kitchen.

A flush.

Great. Out comes the pervert.

"Hello! How are you this morning?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I didn't think you still had your perverted nature…"

"Why, Amu, my dear little Amu… as you said, it is a part of my nature. I was born this way and I can't change… I was even born with my good looks…" He smirked and breathed in my ear. I blushed some more.

"W-whatever…" I tried to pull away, but he held tight. I sighed. "Do you have any food, Ikuto?"

"'-Koi'."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. He had a serious look on his face.

"You have to add the honorific."

"Why? I've always called you Ikuto… fine, do you have any food, Ikuto-kun?"

"I'm not telling you until you use the right honorific. A couple have to speak properly, you know…"

"What are you…" I realised what he was saying. I sighed, but happily, this time. "Okay, Ikuto. But I want to clear one thing up first…"

"Honorific."

"Yes, but just listen…"

"Honorific."

"I will, but…"

"Honorific."

"Ikuto, shut up for a moment," I glared at him as I said it. I wasn't angry, just irritated. He could be so annoying sometimes.

"…"

"Thank you. Now, before I call you anything, I want you to know. Tadase-kun is _not_ my boyfriend anymore. Actually, he never was. Okay?"

"I know. You said earlier…"

"Oh yeah. Oh! What time is it?"

"8 pm," he buried his face in my neck, his hair tickling my cheek.

"I-Ikuto! That t-tickles! S-stop it!" I laughed as he carried on, shaking his head slightly to make his hair brush back and forth.

"Not until you say my name properly, Amu-koi…"

"F-fine! Ikuto-koi, stop! Please… that tickles!" I laughed some more until he stopped tickling me. He gazed into my eyes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, smirking. I blushed.

"Okay. Now, I'm good," he grinned and released me, making his way over to his fridge. He opened it up.

"I-Ikuto-koi? Where's your… fridge?" I stared in disbelief at his 'fridge'. It was empty. Except for a few cans of sardines and a couple of cartons of milk. I wondered how he survived.

"Um… at the shops?" He grinned sheepishly at me. I frowned at him.

"Come on."

"What?" He got up and followed me to the door. I slipped on my shoes and pulled on my coat.

"Come on! Hurry, Or I'm leaving you behind," I sent him a meaningful look. I think he caught on, because he proceeded to put his shoes and coat on.

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I followed after her, thinking it would be better not to ask questions. I knew she was taking me somewhere; that much was obvious. I didn't know where, though. We were currently in the street near the University. We're supposed to be back by 9 pm, but we were pushing 8:30.

"Here we are," Amu entered a small shop.

I groaned. I now knew where she'd been taking me: food shopping.

-

**)(Later)(**

-

"Amu-koi! Is this gonna fit in the fridge?" I walked quickly, my arms straining under the weight of the heavy bags. Amu, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, as if she did this everyday.

"Trust me; you won't even fill the fridge with just this. And don't look so… self-pitying! There's only a few kilos worth of stuff there!" She motioned to the heavier bag of the two I was carrying.

"Yeah, but combined, they're heavy!" I pouted as she rolled her eyes and continued. She slid two of the five bags she was carrying up her arm and rummaged through one of them.

"Here," Amu held out a packet of Doritos. It was extra big; perfect for sharing.

"Oh, thanks…" I took it, while she finished sorting through the bags.

"Okay! Everything's here, and we can have a snack while we walk back… Oh come on! Don't just stand there! It won't open on its own, you know," she reached for the packet and opened it. She stuck her hand in and took out three triangle shaped biscuit things, know as Doritos.

"Um, what _are_ we going to eat?" I glanced at my watch as I put a triangle in my mouth. 8:52.

"I cook you something…" She gazed down at the path we were following.

"Uh, Amu-koi? I hate to tell you, but… we've got 8 minutes to get back to our rooms before the University closes…"

"What? But were allowed to walk around campus until 11!"

"Yeah. But we have to be in the University by 9."

"Sh…oot," she stopped herself as I coughed silently.

"Hurry. We don't want to get locked out," I tried to keep my voice calm. On the inside, I was nervous.

I'd been locked out before. I'd had to wonder around until I found a bench by a bus stop. There had been a small shelter above it, so I was safe from any visiting rain, but it was still a rather unpleasant experience…

After about three minutes, the University came into view. We made a run for it, the bags of shopping swinging back and forth. We got there four minutes before nine, according to my watch.

"Come on. Let's go put the stuff away…" I gestured towards the star building. Amu nodded.

We arrived and turned left for the boys' dorms. I arrived at my room and unlocked the door so we could get in.

"Finally," Amu dumped the bags on the floor and removed her shoes and coat. She then took the bags into the kitchen. Or rather, that was where she meant to go.

"Amu-koi? That way is the bathroom…"

"I knew that!" She blushed as she walked back in the correct direction. I removed my shoes and coat, then picked up the bags. Into the kitchen we go.

"Amu-koi, here's some more stuff…" I placed the bags on the table and looked through the food.

"Thanks!" She spoke up to me from the floor. She was crouching down, because my fridge is tiny and on the ground. She reached into a bag next to her and stored the items. She put stuff that could go in cupboards on the working surface above her. "Could you move the bags down here, please? Thank you, Ikuto-koi!"

I did as she asked. "Um, Amu-koi? How did you pay for all this?"

"Credit card."

"Oh." I took that for the time being and just watched her as she continued organizing my fridge.

-

**)(Later)(**

-

I sighed as I put the plastic bags in an empty cupboard. Amu was busy making some food, but something bothered me about it; there wasn't very much.

"Amu-koi? What are you making?"

"Omelette."

"Oh. Um, there isn't very much… is it going to be enough?" I tried to sound indifferent, but it didn't work very well.

"Oh, don't worry, Ikuto-koi! I'm not very hungry so I'm only cooking for you. You don't mind eating alone, do you?" She turned to face me, concern playing in her eyes.

I shook my head gently. "Don't worry about it. But you seem tired. Do you want to stay here tonight? You'll get lost looking for your room and you've still got to unpack, right?"

"H-how did you know that? Yeah, I haven't had a chance to unpack. I took out the basics last night, but… I just didn't unpack completely."

"Yeah, Yoru told… no one!" I stopped myself from saying that I'd sent Yoru over to spy on her. "Anyway, tomorrow is another day off. You can rest. I'll help you unpack if you want."

"Oh, no don't worry! I can manage! But…" She fished the omelette out of the pan and slid it onto a plate. She made a side of salad. She put the plate on the table and placed knife, fork and kitchen towel next to it. "Here! Finished!" She smiled at me as I sat down.

"Thanks…"

"Um, Ikuto-koi?"

"Yeah?" I paused before eating.

"Um, I know it's kind of rude, but would you mind if I could just go and lie down? I'm tired, and I don't want to fall asleep while walking back to my room, so I was hoping to store a little bit of energy, and I could wash the dishes for you after and…"

"Okay, sure it's fine! You're welcome to stay the night if you want," I smiled at her as she blushed.

"Oh! No, I don't want to be a bother and yes, um, thank you…" I watched her walk off towards the bedroom. Supposedly.

"That's the cupboard!"

"I knew that!" I knew she was blushing as she walked back in the correct direction.

I smirked as I took a bite out of the omelette.

-

**)(After he finished the food)(**

-

I sighed, placing the plate and cutlery by the sink. _That_ was one of the best omelettes I'd ever tasted. Amu was a good cook. She'd make a good wife…

Wait! Stop! _Wife?!_ That's moving a bit too fast, even for me!

I sighed again, mixing it with a yawn. I was tired. I walked over to my bedroom and headed for the bed. I was about to sit on the edge, when I saw Amu lying on it. I smiled at her sleeping figure. She'd slept before, but she seemed more peaceful now, as if she knew she could sleep for longer.

I glanced at my watch. 10:56 pm.

I gently lifted Amu up, careful not to wake her. I laid her down again, this time covering her with the duvet (She'd been lying on it before). I kissed her on the cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Amu-koi…" I whispered gently, not wanting to wake her. Then I turned the lights out and headed for the couch; my bed for the night.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Thank you all you dear readers! I love you all dearly! Please review and chapter 10 will be up soon!

Ikuto: -mumbles about 'beds' and 'sharing'-

Amu: -hushed whisper- He's think something perverted…

Mit-chan: -equally hushed whisper- How could you tell?

Amu: -still whispering- Because he's reading the last scene over again and frowning and using his pencil to make adjustments…

Mit-chan: WHAT?! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Ikuto: -drops story and pencil- Ah. She found out. Um… -runs off-

Mit-chan: -chases after him-

Amu: -sweat drops- Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! Mit-chan is here and writing! Chapter 10 of Promise ready to read!

Oh yeah! I recently gave my would-be self a name (actually, she recently told me her name): Jessie-chan! I know that Jessica is my middle name, but Jessie-chan suits her well! And Mit-chan is a version of my name, so yeah… Welcome Jessie-chan!

Jessie-chan: C-can you please call me just Jessie…

Mit-chan: Okay! Hi Jessie! You should feel honoured! You get you first appearance EVER in this fanfic! Chapter 10, too!

Jessie: O-Okay… Thank you.

Mit-chan: Yeah! Oh! Jessie is basically my twin! We're basically twins! She's the complete opposite to me! She even knows how to cook!

Jessie: I'm happy for you!

Mit-chan: Aww! –glomps Jessie- I love you! You're so damn cute!

Jessie: -blush- Th-thank you…

Ikuto: Who the hell is Jessie?

Mit-chan: -glares at Ikuto- My twin and if you do ANYTHING perverted to her, you are getting locked inside the closet! Oh! I forgot to mention! Vampgirl8's coming to visit! She's bringing you!

Ikuto: What? But I'm already here…

Mit-chan: Yeah, I don't quite know how that works, but oh well…

Ikuto: I'm thoroughly confused now…

Jessie: Those two are fighting, so I'll say the disclaimer

We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan & Ikuto: Huh? She did the disclaimer for us??

Jessie: Enjoy it…

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 10)(**

* * *

-

Amu sat up, yawning. She moved a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes and then proceeded to turn on her bedside light.

Even to this day, Amu didn't know why she turned her bedside light on in the mornings. She turned it off as soon as her eyes were open, otherwise she just did it everyday. And still tried.

"Waah!" She fell on the floor. Again.

"Nya…"

Amu jumped slightly and looked around. "H-hello?" She remembered she was in Ikuto's room. "Oh yeah… I forgot again…"

"Nya… is that Amu-chan?"

"S-sorry? Who's there? Yoru?"

Yoru flew over to Ikuto's bed, only to find it empty. "Oh, nya? I thought I heard Amu-chan, nya…"

"Yoru? I'm on the floor!"

Yoru looked down at Amu, who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, looking dazed and half-asleep. "Oh, nya. I thought you'd gone home last night, nya. Where's Ikuto, nya?"

"Ah!" Amu's eyes widened and her blush made an appearance. "I-I forgot to wake up! I fell asleep! Oh no! Where did Ikuto-koi sleep? Ah!" Amu started panicking, arms flailing around.

"Next to you."

"What?!" Amu turned her head in the direction of the voice. "Ikuto-koi??"

"No. I slept on the couch and caught a virus," He rolled his eyes at her, sniffing slightly. "Seriously, you believe _everything _I say! You shouldn't…"

"Wait. You caught a virus?! Oh no! I'm sorry! I-I… you should have woken me up! Oh… I know! I'll make it up to you! I'll look after you until you're better! Yeah…"

"Um, Amu-koi? I'm fine. Really. Anyway, how did you get so tired? Shouldn't you be, like, extra energetic? England's 9 hours behind us…"

"Oh! Yes, about that… well, I actually came to Japan a day before I came to the University. In that time, I tried to get used to the time pattern, but when it got to night time, I wasn't tired, and only drifted off to sleep at six am. My alarm goes off at 6:30…" Amu bowed her head.

"Oh… so you got really tired? Why didn't you sleep during the day?"

"Because I don't like sleeping on planes…" Amu blushed at how silly that sounded.

"Oh."

"Um, if you don't feel well, I should really take care of you! I don't want you to miss any lessons because of me!"

Ikuto shook his head. "I told you, I'm fine. It's probably just a cold. Anyway, I have to go to work today. Unless you need help with anything?"

"Oh! No! I don't want you to miss your job because of me! Anyway, I have to start work today, too!" She smiled happily at him.

"Um, where are your Charas, nya?" Yoru flew down to face Amu.

"Oh! They're still in my room! They've probably gone out, though," She thought about it for a minute. "Go check my room and see if they are in there! If you go to the girls' half of the building and look to see if you can find room 20… the door says 'Star G 20' on it and just knock and say who you are. The girls will answer if they're there!"

"Okay, nya!" Yoru smiled and flew off.

Ikuto sighed. "Amu-koi? Do you want to maybe get off the floor and have some breakfast? You can eat here if you want…" Ikuto extended a hand to her. Amu gladly took it.

"Thank you! I'll get started right away! What would you like? Pancakes?" Amu smiled at him.

"Okay…" Ikuto looked away. _I feel bad making her prepare the food, but I can't cook to save my life… that's why my fridge is always empty…_ He saw Amu walk towards the kitchen. Or so she thought.

"Huh? Where'd the kitchen go?"

"You're in the closet, Amu-koi…"

"I did know that!" Amu walked back, blushing.

"Sure you did…"

"Ikuto-koi! What time is it?" He could hear her taking stuff out of the fridge.

He glanced at his watch. "12:35 pm," he shouted back to her._Damn! I've only got__an hour left…_

"Oh no!"

"You okay, Amu-koi?" Ikuto walked into the kitchen.

"Oh! I'm fine, it's just that I only have an hour left!" She got to work quickly on the pancakes.

-

**)(Later)(**

**-**

Ikuto watched Amu take the plates and stuff to the sink. He smiled. "Those were great, Amu-koi. You've gotten a lot better at cooking!"

"Th-thank you!" She blushed at the comment.

Ikuto glanced at his watch as he helped clear up. "13:20…"

"Ah! I've got to get to work! Oh… I'll finish washing the dishes for you, Ikuto-koi, but then I have to go! I'm sorry!"

"Oh! No, don't worry about it. I have to go, too. Just leave them. I'll wash them later…"

Amu shook her head. "No. I know you; if I leave you to wash them later, they'll just sit there! I'm doing them for you, _now_."

"I'll help then. What shall I do?" Ikuto stepped forward.

"You could… dry the plates. Don't drop them, though!"

Ikuto nodded and grabbed a tea towel. Then he started drying the plates Amu had washed already.

-

**)(After washing)(**

**-**

"Done! What's the time, Ikuto-koi?"

"13:2…7. Oh. My job starts at 13:30," Ikuto glanced at the door nervously. He couldn't be late.

"Oh! Mine too! I'm sorry, Ikuto-koi! I have to go! I'll talk to you later, okay?" Amu rushed forwards and grabbed her shoes and coat, quickly pulling them on. "I'm sorry! Bye bye!" Then she left.

Ikuto sighed. "I've got to go…" He grabbed his uniform (He works at the café, remember?) and left.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Okay! Done that chapter! Look forward to Chapter 11 and all will be revealed! - Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Ikuto: Is Jessie always going to be here?

Mit-chan: Yes!

Jessie: Shall I go…?

Mit-chan: No! I mean, if you want, but you're welcome to stay! Just ignore this perverted idiot! –points to Ikuto-

Ikuto: Hey! I haven't even done anything to her yet!

Mit-chan: -shocked- YET?!

Ikuto: No! I didn't mean that!

Mit-chan: -protects Jessie- Don't go near him, Jessie!

Ikuto: I said it's not like that!

Jessie: Oh… Um, maybe I should go…

Mit-chan: No!

Jessie: Oh… um, thank you for reading and please review… if it's not too much trouble…


	12. Chapter 11

Mit-chan here! Okay, I got a few queries and innocent comments...

Firstly, In case the link didn't work for anyone else, go to wikipedia and type in 'Ouran High School Host Club'. Scroll down a bit until you see a picture of 7 boys; 3 wearing kimono-things and four wearing waiters' outfits. That's what Ikuto's waiter outfit looks like.

Next someone mentioned stuff... I won't say what, 'cause it will spoil it for you! I'll reveal the shock at the end.

Also, someone mentioned Ikuto's lack of teasing in the last chapter. Well, let's just say he didn't feel too good. He has a virus, too.

Now, I think I have answered queries and stuff, so please enjoy reading chapter... 11(?) of Promise!

Jessie: Yes... please do... We don't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: -groan- She's STILL here?

Mit-chan: Shut up, Ikuto! Don't be mean to her! Otherwise I'll put you in THERE again!

Ikuto: -panic- I'll shut up!

Mit-chan: Good! -nods-

Jessie: Um, Mit-chan? Where is 'THERE'?

Mit-chan: Let's just say that vampgirl8 knows...

Jessie: Oh...

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 11)(**

* * *

-

Ikuto walked into the café, his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked past the line of fangirls, who were all swooning over him. He kept his smile hidden from them, not wanting to cause an uproar.

"Tsukiyomi! Tsukiyomi, wait!" The owner of the place ran up to him, waving a hand. Ikuto stopped.

"What is it, sir?"

"Tsukiyomi! Finally! I've been calling from the other side of the café! Trying to get your attention, but you just keep on walking!" The man put his hands on his knees, steadying his breath.

"What did you want to tell me, sir?" Ikuto tried to sound interested, but failed.

"I know you probably don't care, but..."

"That's right. I've got other things on my mind, so just..." He coughed gently. "... tell me what you want..."

"Yes. Well, a few of the other waiters and waitresses are away on a trip, so we're low on staff."

"And you're telling me because...?"

"Well, I'm giving a pay rise to our waiters and waitresses today so I'm letting you know. Oh! And we've also got a new staff member starting today! She'll get a pay rise, too!" The man walked off, leaving Ikuto to stand there and think.

-

**)(In the changing rooms)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I buttoned up the shirt and pulled on the black shoes. I added the finishing touches to the uniform. Luck was with me today. Cough.

Having _these_ looks can have it's advantages; even if every girl in the University asks you out, you get great tips from them.

And it was a higher pay today, too.

And a new waiter? Or waitress? Well, he said...

I smirked as I closed my locker and walked into the café area, picking up a tray and notepad on the way. This might be interesting...

"Hello, miss. How can I help you?" I put on my gentleman's smile and voice. I stopped by a girl with flowing blonde hair sitting at table 6. She seemed very small, even sitting down.

"Oh! Well, I was here to see a friend. But, could I have some cocoa, please?" The girl faced me. Now that I saw, she had eyes a slightly darker shade of honey than Amu's. Her expression was indifferent, and I felt I'd met her somewhere before...

"Okay! Anything else?" I coughed quietly.

"No. Please bring my cocoa..."

I nodded and left her, taking the order to the kitchens. I moved on to another female customer.

I didn't like the cocoa girl's attitude, but the most annoying thing... All the girls in the café were watching _me_ closely.

I noticed that all the guys here were staring at the girl, hearts in their eyes. She just pretended they weren't there.

Maybe the girls thought I liked her...

"Table 6 hot cocoa!" I heard the guy call out the order, so went to pick it up. On the way, I caught a glimpse of rose-pink hair.

"Got it..." I took the tray and carried it to table 6. I set it down. "Here you are, miss..."

"Thank you..." She nodded and took a sip. Her eyes wandered to me. "Excuse me, but I would like to drink in peace..."

I frowned, coughing slightly. I guess I wasn't getting a tip from _her_ today...

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened and she put the mug down. She stood up, and I stepped back, so that she wouldn't trip.

"S-sorry, what's wrong miss?" I regarded her strangely.

"Amu!" She waved a hand.

My head turned towards where she was waving, heart jumping. In good way.

"Amu, over here!" Her character had changed completely. She was smiling and her voice was cheery.

"A-Amu-koi?" I looked at the girl. I followed her gaze and caught sight of the pink-haired person looking around. She spotted us and rushed over, after having quickly finished doing something.

"Rima!" She came over and enveloped the girl called Rima in a big bear hug. "Rima, I missed you! How was it in America? Did you have fun? How did you know I would be here? Rima!"

I stared at the two. Mostly Amu, because she was wearing the waitresses' uniform.Coughing came up.

She had a tight, white blouse that showed off her curves and a black, flared mini-skirt that barely reached half-way down her thighs on, her hair pinned back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black pumps.

I was gawking at the sight, coughing at the same time. Mainly because I never, not in my 24 years of living, thought I'd see Amu wearing those kind of clothes in public. I never thought she'd even wear them on her own.

"A-Amu-koi... what are..." The words stuck in my throat.

"'-Koi'?" Rima looked at Amu questioningly and then glared at me. "Since when?"

Amu grinned. "Since... I think it was yesterday... right, Ikuto-koi?" She looked at me, smiling happily.

I shut my mouth and nodded slightly.

Rima's expression softened. "Well, if Amu thinks you're good enough for her, then that's fine by me! But I'm surprised you didn't remember me..." She crossed her arms and sent me a suspicious look.

I tried to avert my gaze from Amu, but didn't really succeed. "I..."

Amu followed my gaze. "Ikuto!"

I jumped and looked at her annoyed face. "Wh-what?"

"Stop gawking!" She put her hands on her hips and half-glared at me. I couldn't quite tell whether she was teasing or being serious.

"I... wasn't..." I looked away, blushing slightly.

I heard a laugh. "Rima, don't worry. He's fine! Oh! Are you feeling better, Ikuto-koi? You know, 'cause you said you weren't feeling well this morning..." I could see worry in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine... I just hope..." I trailed of, not wanting to worry her. I also didn't want to think about it.

"Hope what? Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Ikuto-koi?"

I coughed. "I'm fine. It's nothing. Um, do you work here?" I gazed into her innocent eyes.

"Oh. Don't you want me here? Hmm?" She smirked at me playfully.

"Wha-? N-no! I just... be careful, okay?" I sent glares towards a group of guys eye Amu. They returned to their conversation.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I have to go..." Rima cut into the conversation before we said anything else. Amu nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then, okay?" She hugged her friend, then bid her farewell.

"Oh! Before I go, since Ikuto-san was my waiter, here's a tip. Thanks. Bye Amu!" Then Rima left, 2 150¥ by her half finished drink on the table. I took the money and gave it to Amu, coughing slightly.

"Here. You've just started work, so a little helper," I placed the money in her hands.

"Oh... but she said it was for you!"

"I already get loads of tips from the girls. Oh, and to get extra tips, pretend your not with me when we're here. You'll be popular with the guys," I grinned at her. The cough came again.

She blushed a shade of red. "O-okay. Thank you!" She smiled at me.

I was about to smile back, when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I collapsed, and Amu gasped loudly. The café went deathly quiet.

The owner came over, and knelt down beside me, while I clutched at my chest.

"Sir..."

"You can go, Tsukiyomi. Um, Hinamori-san? Could you please take him to the wash rooms? Get that cut of his cleaned up," He smiled and helped me up. I sighed inwardly, glad he'd said that.

"O-oh. Sure, okay then..." Amu made me put one arm over her shoulders. I put on a limp, so that they wouldn't suspect (The people in the café). I saw the owner whisper something to Amu. Her eyes widened but she nodded. Then she helped me over to the wash rooms.

-

**)(In the safety of the 'employees only' storeroom)(**

-

Amu set me down on a big box. I sat there and sighed, clutching my chest, glaring at the ground. Amu put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ikuto-koi? What's going on? Why did the owner of the café tell me to take you here? Ikuto-koi?"

I looked up at her. "In... the first... ai- sh...!" I clutched at my chest again. It was getting harder to breath and the pain was getting worse.

"I-Ikuto-koi? A-are you okay?" Her voice wavered, and the concern in it hit me hard. I should have told her.

"...Aid..." I muttered the word, hoping she'd understand.

"Ai... First Aid! Wait here! I'll go get it!" She rushed off to the shelves, scanning them for a white box.

"The box... yellow... purple..." I tried to say it loud enough for her to hear.

"The box is yellow and purple? Oh, that'll be easier!" She tried to sound optimistic, but I knew she was panicking. I could hear it in her voice.

"Bron..." I tried to tell her the problem, but I didn't have enough breath to tell her properly.

"Huh? Ikuto-koi?" She stopped searching.

I coughed, but it hurt. I winced at the pain, but couldn't stop. "Mikoto... call... phone..." I tried speaking in between coughs, and it worked for the main part.

"Mikoto? Does Mikoto know what to do? Is his number on your phone? Where is it? Ikuto-koi?"

I reached slowly to my pocket and pulled out my locker key. I threw it to her. She picked it up off of the floor.

"Your locker key...? Oh! It's in there! Oh! But you'll be on your own! What if something happens?"

"Go..." I curled into a tighter ball and coughed. I decided not to speak unless necessary. She got the message.

"Mmm. I'll be right back, okay? Don't worry!" Then she ran off. And left me to deal with the pain.

-

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

CLIFFY! WATCH OUT! Please don't kill me...

Yeah, a few people thought they might work at the same place. One person said '_it would have been ironic if Amu and Ikuto worked at the same place XD_' I was sitting there, reading it and thinking _'you don't know how true that is...'_ I didn't respond to any reviews because I was afraid of hinting anything! -.-

Jessie: -pleading voice- Oh dear! Please don't hurt Mit-chan!

Mit-chan: -hides behind Jessie- Yeah! Listen to her!

Ikuto: Don't use your intelligent twin to hide behind! -glares at Mit-chan-

Mit-chan: You shut up! I thought you would have remembered your punishment for being annoying!

Ikuto: ...

Amu: Heya! Oh! Jessie! Hi!

Jessie: Hello.

Mit-chan: Hey! What about me and Ikuto?!

Amu: Well, he's sulking, and your hiding behind Jessie.

Mit-chan and Ikuto: That doesn't mean you can just forget about us!

Jessie: Oh, um, thank you for reading and please review...


	13. Chapter 12

Mit-chan here! Sorry to make you wait! Now, it seems like I keep on confusing and/or angering people! Now, about the cut thing, the owner said it a a cover-up, because he knows what's wrong with Ikuto and knows that Ikuto doesn't want to attract attention. And about what is wrong with Ikuto, you have to read to find out! Hehehe...

Anyway, I'm bringing you the next chapter of Promise, which happens to be Chapter 12, and asking for kindness and reviews! -

Ikuto: See? No one likes you!

Mit-chan: Shut up!

Jessie:I think her stories are okay...

Ikuto: Yes, when they've got me and Amu kissing and... what-not...

Amu: Ikuto! You pervert!

Tadase: -enters- Hey! So THIS is where everybody goes! Even Souma-kun! Yuiki-san! Fujisaki-san! Sanjou-kun! Mashiro-san! Everyone's here! Hinamori-san?! Why did nobody tell me?!

Mit-chan: Because no one likes you.

Ikuto: You're too blunt.

Mit-chan: Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Blunt!

Ikuto: He's a character from the Alex Rider series...

Mit-chan: Whatever!

Tadase: -point to Jessie- Hey! Who's this?

Jessie: Um, I'm Jessie...

Ikuto: Did Kiddy King not notice me??

Tadase: I did, it's just that no one like you enough to mention you!

Everybody, except Tadase and Ikuto: Ikuto is one of the best characters. We all love him.

Ikuto: Ha! In your face!

Mit-chan: Now, go away! Either that, or sit in the corner like good prin-

Everyone except Tadase and Mit-chan: -someone clasps hand over her mouth- Shut up!

Tadase: -Chara Change- I **WILL** TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Ikuto: -sweat drops- Idiot...

Mit-chan: Oops...

Jessie: Oh dear... This chapter is slightly longer! Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 12)(**

* * *

-

Amu burst into the boys' locker rooms... which happened to also be the boys' changing rooms.

"Um... little girl... this is the _boys'_ changing rooms... Uh..."

Amu blushed badly. There were about half a dozen half-naked boys standing around her now. She glared at the floor, still holding back tears.

"Um... are you lost... or something?" The guys all exchanged confused glances.

"I-Ikuto-koi is in trouble!" She shut her eyes tightly. "I-I need to... get his cellphone! H-he needs h-help!" She walked past them and searched for Ikuto's locker, all the time aware of the older guys' stares. She found it and unlocked it. She sorted through the pile of clothes until she found his jeans. She turned a pocket out, but found it empty. She tried the other, and both the back pockets. Nothing. "Ah... It's not here...!" She sorted through the other clothes, making sure they didn't have pockets, either. She took all the clothes out and something fell on the floor.

One of the guys picked it up and handed it to her. "Here. You're looking for this, aren't you?"

Amu looked at it, then recognised the Motorola. "Th-thank you!" She shoved Ikuto's clothes back in his locker and locked it. She took the cellphone and tears came to her eyes. "Thank you!" Then she raced off, searching the contacts list for 'Mikoto'.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I found the number and hit dial. It rang for a few seconds, then someone picked up.

"_Hello? Ikuto-kun?"_

"Help! Ikuto-koi's in trouble! I-I don't know what's wrong, but he keeps coughing and I don't know if he can breath, and, and..." I turned left, trying to remember the way back to the storeroom.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's up with Ikuto-kun? Who are you? His little sister?"_

"Ikuto-koi's in trouble!"

"_What?"_

"He can't breath and he keeps on coughing and I don't know what to do and he said Mikoto so I called and please help me!"

"_Oh, shit! Listen, wait there. Where are you?"_ He sounded dead serious now.

"He's in the 'employees only' storeroom at the café he works at! I'm going there now!"

"_You left him alone?! Why?!" _I heard a door slam shut at his end.

"He told me to get his phone to call you, and he told me to go, so I went! Ah! Ikuto-koi!" I rushed into the room, the phone still in my hand. I saw Ikuto on the floor, lying on his side and clutching at his chest. His face was scrunched up in pain, and he was having a hard time breathing.

He opened his eye slightly. Then closed them again.

I heard the voice of the man on the other end, but didn't pay attention. "I-Ikuto--"

"Ikuto-kun!" A man, not much older than Ikuto, came into the room. He ran to Ikuto's side and put his jacket over him. "Ikuto-kun, hey you okay? What happened? Ikuto-kun, deep breath, okay?" He listened to Ikuto's breathing, then he snapped at me. "You! I don't know who you are, but get the first aid kit! NOW!"

"I-I don't know where it is!" I didn't know what was going on or what to do.

"It's--! Argh, just stay here and make sure he keeps breathing! Call me if there's a change in his condition!" The man got up and rushed off, leaving me to Ikuto. I knelt by his side, stroking his hair.

"I-Ikuto-koi? It's gonna be okay, right? You'll be fine, right?" I wiped away the tears that had come through. I saw him smirk slightly. It gave some comfort.

"Got it! Okay, okay, you're okay, Ikuto!" The man returned, holding a yellow box with a purple cross on it. He knelt beside Ikuto and opened the box, while I stood back and watched.

-

**)(Later)(**

-

The man came back, having returned the box to it's home. He sat down next to me as we waited for Ikuto to recover.

"Hi!" The man held out his hand, grinning sheepishly. "We haven't introduced ourselves, yet! I'm Takashi Mikoto! Sharing Biology classes with you and Ikuto-kun, training to be a doctor! Um, nice to... meet... you?" His grin faded. "Um, you okay?" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh...! Um, yes, I'm... fine..." I looked at Ikuto. His breathing was back to normal now, and he wasn't coughing as much as before. He seemed so peaceful compared to a minute ago.

"About Ikuto-kun, I would tell you, but I think he wants to tell you him self... But I'll just fill you in anyway!" He took a deep breath. "Basically, he-- OW!"

Ikuto pulled his foot back, smirking slightly. "Got... you..."

"Ikuto-koi! You're awake!" I fell onto the floor next to him, checking his face for signs of conciousness.

Mikoto tapped my shoulder. "He needs to rest. Don't worry, he'll be fine..."

I looked up at him, then sat back on the box. I kept my eyes on Ikuto, though. Just in case.

"So... what are you? His cousin? I originally thought it was his sister, Utau, but then I saw you and figured it wasn't her."

"Heh. What gave it away?"

"Well, I suppose it was mainly the eyes and hair, but also--"

"It was a rhetorical question, Mikoto-kun."

"Oh. Hey! I notcied you call him 'Ikuto-koi'! Are you really clingy, like Utau, or something? How are you related to Ikuto-kun?"

I was speechless. "I--"

"My wife."

"WHAT?!" I held back the urge to kick him. "I am _not_ your wife, Ikuto-koi!"

"Yeah, I figured. Ikuto-kun wouldn't have a wedding without Utau telling the whole world. And you shouldn't speak for now..."

Ikuto nodded slightly. He's kept his eyes closed the whole time, not looking at me when he did opened them.

I sighed. Maybe I should have tried harder to help...

"So..." Mikoto interrupted my thoughts. "You're his girlfriend?"

I blushed, then nodded slightly. "Y-yeah..." Then I thought of something. "Hey! Do you know what Ikuto-koi eats during the day? Like, does he cook at home, or go to restaurants, or what?"

Mikoto thought about it for a bit, and dodged his foot when Ikuto tried to kick him again. "I think he either eats at the café, or he gets take-away. It depends on his pay. Why?"

"Oh. How on earth do you stay so fit, Ikuto-koi?! You can't live off--" I was cut off when I saw him smirk. I wondered why he was smirking, then realised what I'd said. I blushed a furious shade of pink. "Th-that's not what I meant! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It sounded like that to me..." Mikoto grinned at me.

"I didn't mean that!" I continued to protest for a while.

So while we waited for Ikuto to recover, Mikoto and I made small talk.

-

**)(Afterwards)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I awoke, and heard murmurs. I opened my eyes slowly, tking in my surroundings and the hard floor I was on.

"Ah! He's awake! Oi! Ikuto-kun!"

"Hah! Ikuto-koi!"

I sat myself up slowly, looking around. I looked up at two people who I didn't recognise at first. Then I saw it was Amu and Mikoto. And I remembered what had happened.

"S-sorry! I-I... did the owner come by?" I directed the question at Amu, but Mikoto answered for her, with a shake of the head.

"Ik... Ikuto-koi!" Amu threw herself on me. We both fell back.

"Ehehe..." Mikoto grinned at us. "She's been waiting for you to wake up for half an hour..."

"A-Amu-koi? I kinda need to get up... also, I would appreciate it if you didn't throw yourself at me for a while..." I sat up again, hugging her back.

"I was so scared!"

"Why?" I was surprised, actually. I hadn't had an attack that bad in a long time.

"Because I didn't know what was wrong! You didn't tell me and you wouldn't let Mikoto-kun!" She released me and looked at me full in the face.

I sighed. She was right. I hadn't told her about the condition. Ever.

"Well? I think you should tell her, Ikuto-kun. She's been worried sick and it was made worse by the fact that she had no idea what was going on," Mikoto nodded towards Amu.

"Yeah. I should have told you. I'm sorry, Amu-koi."

"It's fine, I just want to know what was the matter with you!"

"Well, since I was little, I've had week bronchial tubes. Every so often, I would have an attack like back then. Usually, they're not as bad as that; actually, I haven't had that bad an attack since before my teens. The doctors said it might go away as I get older, but they're not sure."

"And he keeps on missing his check ups, the idiot. And this is what happens when you don't go!" Mikoto crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever..."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto-koi! You can't look after yourself, can you?" Amu looked at me seriously.

I grinned. "Nope."

"Okay. From now on, I'm going to be at your place every night teaching you how to make dinner. And you are going to your check ups! Mikoto-kun will help me keep track!" She nodded and stood up beside Mikoto.

"What? Fine," I shrugged my shoulders, hoping she would drop the threat. "Maybe we can have some _fun_ at night..."

I smirked as she blushed. "P-pervert! N-no! And I'm still coming!"

"Oh..." I sighed. No use arguing with her now.

"Way to go, Amu!" Mikoto and Amu high-fived.

"Amu??" I looked from Mikoto to Amu, then back.

"Oh yeah! Didn't Amu tell you? She's sleeping over at my place tonight."

"_What?!_" Both Amu and I stared at him.

He burst out laughing. Amu blushed, and I frowned.

"That _wasn't _funny, Mikoto! I thought you were serious! And Amu-koi thought so too!"

"But Ikuto-koi! You said a similar thing the other day!" Amu crossed her arms and looked at me suspiciously.

"Ooh! Ikuto-kun's getting naughty with his girlfriend!" Mikoto's voice had a mocking tone to it.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything to her!" I glared at Mikoto and picked myself up, handing him the coat that had been covering me. "Thanks for the coat..."

"No problem, Ikuto-kun!" He took it and stopped laughing. "Shall I run her through the steps in case you have another attack?"

"No. I won't be having another one soon, so there's no need!" I looked way stubbournly.

"Could you please tell me, Mikoto-kun? Just in case?"

"Sure. Ikuto-kun? You coming?"

I looked for my friend and girlfriend, but they'd already exited the storeroom. "Hey! Wait for me!"

-

**)(That evening at Ikuto's Place)(**

-

"Okay! So, I'll cook for you tonight, but tomorrow you have to cook for yourself! I'll help you with it!" Amu smiled at me as she took out the ingredients for tonight's meal: Bolognese Pasta.

I sniffed at the meat. "It's raw."

"Yes, Ikuto-koi, it is..." she made it sound like I'd just figured something obvious. Which, I had, but she didn't have to enforce it!

"Fine! So I'm lacking in drive when it comes to cooking, but it doesn't mean you can tease me about it!"

"Quite the contrary, Ikuto-koi. You are lacking in the ability to merely look after yourself. Don't take on too many tasks at once..." Amu put the washed vegetables to the side. "Ikuto-koi? Do you want to help me?"

"S-sure. Okay..." I got up, surprised she'd asked for my assistance. After last night's meal, I didn't think she'd need help. Especially not _my_ help. I washed my hands then stood next to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well... If you could chop the onions and pepper..."

"Okay."

I took the onion and reached for one of the knives Amu had laid out. I picked up a red handled one.

"Oh! No, you have to use the black handled one for the onions! Her..." She handed me the correct knife.

"Thanks..." I took it and started to chop the onion. It had already been peeled.

"Oh! You also need to chop two cloves of garlic."

I took two from the working surface and peeled them. I chopped them quickly and put them with the rest of the chopped onion. "Done that..."

"Peppers?"

"Oh yeah..."

-

**)(After Dinner)(**

-

Amu cleared the table. "That was really nice, Ikuto-koi! I didn't know you knew how to cook bolognese pasta! Where did yo learn?"

"I needed to now how to cook _something_ when I couldn't buy my food already made. Pasta is easy. Spaghetti, too. The bolognese sauce was pure luck. But I can cook cheese sauce!"

Amu nodded approvingly. "At least you know that little bit of cooking."

"I can also make bacon and eggs and toast!"

"Yes, but I think just about anyone can do that. And toast doesn't count, because you just stick that in the toaster and wait."

"It's still something..."

Amu nodded again. "You're right Ikuto-koi!" She started washing up, while I cleaned the surfaces. I watched her as she did the work professionally, without distraction.

I wonder how she came to be so good at this stuff...?

I finished off the surfaces, then wrapped my arms around her.

"Ikuto-koi, I'm doing the dishes. You'll get splashed."

"You know I was half joking this afternoon. About--"

"Yes. And that means you were half serious. I know Ikuto-koi, but I don't want to. I'm not..."

"Ready?"

She nodded slightly, blushing. "I don't want to..."

I sighed and let go of her. "Okay. It's your choice. I won't force you."

"Thank you..."

-

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

-

Okay... so that was a bit awkward...

Amu: -glares- You said! You said you wouldn't, Mit-chan!

Mit-chan: And I didn't, did I?

Ikuto: You were implying it, though.

Mit-chan: No I wasn't! You were the one asking, Ikuto!

Tadase: But you wrote it! And what are you talking about anyway?

Mit-chan, Amu and Ikuto: Shut up, Tadase!

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all! Mit-chan here! Right, so…

As a precaution… THIS IS NOT AN M! At least, for now it isn't…

Okay! I have not planned for Ikuto to die dramatically, so don't worry. I don't like those dramatic deaths anyway (Like, the guy confesses his love to the girl as he dies in her arms and then the girl realises she loves him and blah blah blah). They make me cry. Sometimes. If I like the couple. (Anyway, I couldn't do that with Amu and Ikuto, 'cause they already confessed! Ha!)

Um, the end of the previous chapter WAS a bit awkward, but yeah… Oh! In case some people didn't get it, Ikuto was being dead serious back then! So was Amu!

Now. I think everyone wants to get on with the story. Don't you?

Rima: -walks towards everyone- Who are you talking to?

Ikuto: Where were you just now?

Rima: -looks away- Ikuto. You'll need a pay rise…

Ikuto: -suspicious- What for?

Rima: -to no one in particular- The closet is getting full…

Tadase: Fwah! –runs towards others- Finally, I got out! Um, Mashiro-san? Why did you put me in the closet with all my fans?

Rima: …

Ikuto: Oh. –grins- So… the Kiddy King FINALLY came out of the closet, then?

Tadase: Um, yeah…

Rima and Ikuto: -stifles laugh-

Tadase: What's so funny?!

Mit-chan: -sweatdrops- Uh, you don't know that expression, do you, Tadase?

Tadase: What expression?!

Mit-chan, Rima and Ikuto: -burst into laughter-

Jessie: Hello! Oh. Is something funny?

Tadase: They won't tell me!

Jessie: Oh. I don't really understand…

Tadase: -to the group who are laughing- TELL ME!

Jessie: Um… Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 13)(**

* * *

-

Amu sat up, wiping sleep out of her eyes. She yawned. She was about to reach out for her lamp, when she stopped. _I'm in my room. Not at home. Phew. _She let her right hand drop through the air. She leant on it as it landed on the edge of the bed.

"Waah!" She fell on the floor, her right arm buried beneath her in an awkward position. She held her hand to her head. "Ow…" She leant with her back against the bed. "Why do I fall out of my bed every morning? I didn't even reach for the lamp! Fine, so I missed the edge of the bed…" She moved to lean on her right hand, but withdrew it sharply as it touched the floor. "Ah!" She pulled up the sleeve. "Oh my God."

Her arm was covered in a purple film known as bruising. It hurt to move.

"How the hell did I do that?!" She stared at it. She poked an especially purple area. "Ow!" She glared at her arm. _Must have done it when I fell on it… I hope it's not broken… _ She held it up gently, wincing at the pain. When it was level with her shoulder, she let it go, hoping she would be able to keep it there.

For a second, it stayed put, her will keeping it there. Then pain spread up it. She screamed quickly. Actually, it was more like a loud, high-pitched gasp. Her bruised arm dropped onto her lap, and more pain flew up it. Amu felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Shit…" She curled over it, careful not to touch it. She looked at it. "How am I supposed to do my job without you, huh? I can't do it alone! I know I've got two arms, but I need them both for my job! Come on, please be okay!" She poked it, annoyed. She yelped. "Okay, okay… bad idea… Argh… Mikoto-kun! Yeah, Mikoto-kun can check it for me! Um… hmm…"

Amu heard a knock at her door. She turned in the direction, but yelped as her hand brushed a bruise.

"Amu-koi? Why are you talking to yourself? Can I come in?" Ikuto knocked again.

"J-just a minute!" Amu looked from the door that led to the mini hallway, to her arm. "Alright…"

A minute later, Amu went to the door. She opened it, and in walked Ikuto.

"So there _is_ someone living here… I thought it was a ghost who could open doors!" He grinned at her.

Yeah, well, you should have some patience," Amu closed the door and walked towards her room.

"Nice dressing gown…" Ikuto eyed the short, pink, fluffy dressing gown Amu had on. It ended at a similar length to Amu's waitress skirt.

"Pervert. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Why have you only got one arm?"

Amu looked down. You couldn't see her right arm, because she'd tucked it into the inside of the dressing gown, using the support to rest it. It still hurt, but not as much as when it hang limply. "My right arm is cold…"

"Oh."

Amu turned to Ikuto. "Were you here for breakfast? It's a bit late, isn't it? I mean, we have to get to lessons in…" She glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. "… about 30 minutes."

Ikuto nodded. "Yeah. I know. That's why I came to pick you up."

"Huh?"

"We share Biology classes. I came to pick you up so you wouldn't be late."

"Why would I be late?!" Amu stared at him suspiciously.

"Because you're likely to get lost. So go get dressed now, or I'll stand and watch you. Or you can just go in that," Ikuto nodded to wards the dressig gown, smirking. "Your call."

Amu blushed. "P-pervert! Fine, I'll get dressed! But I'm having a shower, so go outside!"

"What? But you'll take forever if you have a shower now!"

"No. I'll only take forever if you're there…"

"Oh. Shall I watch you shower if we wanna be late for a lesson, then?"

"That's not what I meant! Now out!" She pushed him one-handedly towards the door and out into the large hallway. "Don't come back in. If you wanna go, then go. Otherwise, just stand there and wait, like a good little cat!"

"Meow."

Amu smiled. "Idiot."

-

**)(After Amu's shower)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I pulled on the light blue shirt. I had to put up with the pain as I slid my right arm through the sleeve. I yelped a couple of times, but Ikuto didn't say anything, so either he was gone, or he hadn't heard. I hoped for the latter, because I had no idea _whatsoever _as to how to get to Biology class. I didn't even know what room I was in!

Once I'd done up the blouse, I took out a black cardigan and slid it on, buttoning it up with one hand. I checked my black trousers didn't have any cookie dough on them.

Last night, I'd gotten back and found my Charas making cookies. And the place was _chaos_. Actually, the place was already chaos. Organized,_ clean _chaos. But back then, it had been covered in cookie dough and whatever else they'd put in that mixture. I must say, I was looking forward to trying a cookie, but not until this afternoon. Suu had told me to stay away…

After I was happy with my appearance, I walked to the door. Then I stopped and felt a pang in my arm. I stifled a yelp. I decided to bring a shoulder bag, so that I could rest my arm on it. Use it like a sling, but one that people wouldn't notice. Anyway, I didn't want to carry my books around all day.

I threw open my closet and grabbed a dark blue and black checkered shoulder bag. I slid my books and stuff into it, then put it on my shoulder. I tucked my injured arm into the strap and let it rest there. There you go. A near perfect make-shift sling! And I could carry stuff in it!

I nodded and went to the door, sliding on my black pumps. I grabbed my keys and phone, then exited the apartment. I locked my door and dropped my keys and phone in my bag.

"Finally, you're out! You know, you take longer to get ready than to have a shower. And why all the yelps? Did you find an ants' nest in your clothes or something?"

I jumped and stifled another yelp as my arm hit my side. "Sh…"

"Amu-koi? You okay?"

"Ikuto-koi! Don't just jump at me like that! I thought you'd gone already!" I glared at him.

"No. I was waiting for you. Now come on!" He grabbed my left hand, luckily, and started to drag me along to Biology.

"I-Ikuto-koi! Ah! Plea-- Eah…!" I stopped and tried to tell him to let go, but my arm kept hitting my side, causing me to cry out.

He stopped and released my hand, facing me now. "Amu-koi? What's wrong? You're hurt, aren't you?"

I blushed. No _way_ was he finding out I'd probably, but hopefully not, broken my arm because I fell out of bed. I shook my head. "No! I'm fine! Really!" Instinctively, I moved my body so that my left side was facing him, rather than my right. I tucked my arm closer towards my body, wincing slightly. I cursed silently.

His expression hardened and he turned me.

"N-no! Ikuto-koi, please don't--"

He gently took my injured arm and pulled it away from its 'sling'. He straightened it out in front of me and rolled up the sleeve.

I stared, surprised. Something didn't feel right. Then it hit me.

There was no pain.

"I-Ikuto-koi… my arm… I can't feel it… it's not… paralyz--"

"Shh…" Ikuto studied my bruised arm, eyes wide. Then he felt it and prodded, and I never felt a thing. Eventually, he stopped. "How did you do this, Amu-koi?"

I blushed, then figured I would have t tell him. I couldn't lie to save my skin, let alone to someone like Ikuto, who can see right through me. "I-I fell off my bed and on to my arm…"

Ikuto stared blankly at me for a moment. Then he started laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny! It hurt, you know! At least I was going to tell someone! Hey! Stop laughing!"

Ikuto calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't laugh! But… it's just because you fell out of _my _bed, too! And I thought it was just because you didn't like my bed! Ah… I'm sorry! Okay, so shall we take you to the nurse?" He took my good hand this time, and my right arm fell to my side. All pain returned.

"Ah!" I resisted to clutch at it.

Ikuto looked at me with wide eyes. "What? Oh my God, did I hurt you? Amu-koi? Wh-what happened?" Ikuto looked at me, worried he'd done something. When the pain passed, I shook my head and looked up at him.

"No. It wasn't you. Actually, when you were holding my arm, I couldn't feel anything… what…"

Ikuto calmed down, but carried on looking worried. "Amu-koi? Did you wish for… I don't know, no pain, maybe?"

I considered. "Well, when you took my arm, I was hoping it wouldn't hope as much as I was expecting. When I didn't feel anything, I guessed that it was you doing it."

"So…" He thought about it. "It must have been the Humpty Lock…"

"Huh?" I stared at him. I reached for the Lock that was around my neck, under my shirt. I fingered the clover design on it.

"I've had that happen before. I hurt myself, and the Dumpty Key made the pain go away for as long as I thought it would. Then I tested it. It doesn't work on weak bronchial tubes, though…"

"And? Does that mean they can heal us?"

"No. They just happen to be able to make pain temporarily subside for a limited amount of time if you want it to. It's tiring though. I think it gains the ability after it's been with the owner for a certain amount of time…"

"Oh…" I glanced at a clock in the large hallway. "Oh God! We're 10 minutes late! Ikuto, we've gotta get there!" I started running, then stopped at the pain.

"You shouldn't run. Try and test the power. I'll prod you to test it!" He grinned as he walked to my side. We began walking.

"Okay…" I focused my mind on the pain. I felt it and winced, but not letting my concentration wander. I thought of no pain. I felt something, like a jab. Still concentrating, I looked at Ikuto.

"Mission accomplished!" He grinned. I realised that I hadn't felt the pain. Ikuto grabbed my good hand. "Now run!"

We ran to the next class, and I kept thinking of the painlessness.

Ikuto was right. It was tiring.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

There we go! Oh! About the Charas; they're usually goofing off and Kiseki is probably looking for squirrel recruits to take over the world… And in chapter 11, Kusu Kusu was… somewhere.

Okay! That was chapter 13! I hope you enjoyed it!

Tadase: -flat stare- I'm not.

Ikuto: -smirks- Are.

Tadase: I most definitely am NOT!

Ikuto: You most definitely ARE!

Rima: … -under breath- Are…

Tadase: I heard that!

Ikuto: I like this girl…

Amu and Utau: Cheater!

Ikuto: Oh, shit… -slinks away-

-Amu and Utau stalk him-

Mit-chan: -gasp- Ikuto! Language, language!

Ikuto: Meaning?

Mit-chan: Um… the short version… language!

Ikuto: The short version tells me jack!

Kukai: Heya! Let's do laps, Hinamori!

Kakeru: Hey! That's my line!

Mit-chan: -grins- That's why I used it!

Tadase: I am NOT gay!

Rima: He never gives up…

Ikuto: -sighs- Jessie is the only sane one here!

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Sorry for the REALLY late update on everything, but I came down with a virus and missed like the whole week of school except for Monday and had a high fever and couldn't write or read or anything and just slept and ate all day basically. Seriously, I slept, like, every HOUR! And I didn't even feel tired! –sigh- I guess that's what fevers and viruses do to you…

Jessie: She felt very sad that she couldn't go to school.

Ikuto: Is she a nerd or just sad?

Mit-chan: Shut up! Jessie was (Still is) ill too!

Su: Oh no, desu! You haven't fully recovered! You'll get a headache soon!

Mit-chan: I know that! But I'm going to write while I can!

Jessie: There's not much time…

Ikuto: She's so stubborn… and she never answered my question.

Jessie: She just likes seeing her friends. And school isn't as boring as sleeping every other hour.

Mit-chan: SOMEBODY understands! Thank you, Jessie!

Amu: She doesn't count, you were both sick.

Ikuto: She's not feeling well already. See the way she gazes PAST the screen.

Mit-chan: I'm fine!

Su: Ah, your headache's coming back, desu! Off to bed, NOW, desu!

Mit-chan: I'm fine…

Ikuto: -cutest face possible and extremely gentlemanly- You really should go…

Mit-chan: I mustn't look at him…

Ikuto: **I **don't want you to feel worse…

Mit-chan: -sigh- And when he puts it like that…

Amu: Jessie's already gone… Mit-chan will soon follow.

Mit-chan: OH NO! I HAVEN'T POSTED NI-CHAN'S STORY! OH NO!

Amu: Stop worrying about others and get to bed!

Mit-chan: But I promised Ni-chan…

Ikuto: you promised BEFORE you got ill.

Mit-chan: …

Su: -drags Mit-chan away-

Ikuto: -sigh- She does not own Shugo Chara!

Amu: Enjoy.

P.S. Sorry for the long nonsense beginning talk. I couldn't help it.

Note: I've decided that they are not always going to use –koi with their names. A few people told me and I think I have to agree with them. It's more natural for them to just call each other Ikuto/Amu. I know it's sudden, but just bear with me!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 14)(**

* * *

-

Amu collapsed onto the grass, not able to keep up with Ikuto anymore. Her hand slipped from his grip and he skidded to a halt. He turned back to look at his girlfriend, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Amu?" He walked towards her, worry evident in his eyes.

"Ikuto… I can't run anymore… it's too tiring…"

Ikuto sighed. _Okay… I guess I'll have to carry her to the nurses… she can barely stand… maybe I shouldn't have made her run… argh! I feel terrible now! _He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a young (short) female student.

"Oh! Excuse me! Um, I was wondering, do you know where the library is? I was sent to pick up some books for my class, but I got lost… oh! Is everything alright?" The girl rushed to Amu's side, kneeling next to her. She was about Amu's age, with cascading brown hair that reached her elbows. She had piercing green eyes. "Are you hurt? What happened? Please tell me, maybe I can help…"

"Don't worry, we were just taking her to the nurse's office," Ikuto picked Amu up.

"H-hey! Ikuto, put me down!" Amu blushed tomato red.

"Oh! Would you like me to accompany her?" The girl smiled sweetly, directing it at Ikuto.

He frowned. "No thanks. I don't want my _girlfriend's_ condition getting worse!" His tone of voice was cold and distant. _There is no way in hell that I'm going to gain another admirer. I can't even say secret, because they make it so painfully obvious!_

Amu hit him gently over the head. "Ikuto! Don't be rude!" She turned to the girl. "I'm sorry about him, he's just…"

"Taken and not looking for another girlfriend," Ikuto flinched as Amu hit him again.

"Shut up Ikuto!" She glared at him.

"Um, don't worry, he's right and I don't want to cause you anymore pain, so please just forget about it," The girl faked a smile and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amu reached out with her left hand. "Ikuto, put me down!"

He frowned. "But you're not strong enough…"

"I'm fine, just put me down!" Amu sighed as he put her down. She wobbled slightly, but stood up… straight-ish. "Um, I have one favor…"

The girl turned. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…"

"Yeah, Amu-koi. Please, just let me carry you to the nurse's office…" Amu's look silenced her boyfriend.

"I was wondering, if you're going to the library, would you be able to stop off at the biology room and tell Sensei where we are?" Amu looked away awkwardly.

"What?! So you knew where the room was all along?!" Ikuto looked at her, dumbfounded. "And I waited outside for all that time!"

"Well, it was your choice to wait and I didn't know where the room was anyway. I just remembered that it was near the library. Well, the biology rooms were near the library. Which room are we in, anyway?" She lifted her arms to cross them, forgetting about her injured arm. (She'd long since stopped concentrating on deflecting the pain, and she's been cradling her arm) "Ahh!"

"Oh! Are you okay, miss…" The girl put her arms out to steady Amu.

"I'm fine… and it's Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you!"

"And you are?" Ikuto glared at the girl, mainly because he couldn't hold Amu right now. She'd beaten him to it.

"Oh! You're her boyfriend…"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yeah. You didn't answer my question…"

"Oh!" _Damn… This is bad… um, I need a name… how about… Furukawa! Yeah… _"Furukawa Lola! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah…" Ikuto gave her a suspicious look.

"Um, don't mean to sound attention-wanting in the middle of your greetings, but I'm kind of in pain here…"

"Oh! Um, yes, so I'll let the Sensei know! Which room are you in?"

"We _would_ be in room B5U. You know, the biology department, upstairs? But right _now _ we're on the field, making our way to the nurse's office so I can get my girlfriend's arm checked out! So if you don't mind…" Ikuto picked Amu up again, apologising as she whimpered.

"Ow… Ikuto, don't be rude! Or the honorific isn't going back!"

"Sorry…"

Lola bowed slightly. "I hope you feel better, Amu-chan! I'll let your Sensei know! Bye!" Then she ran off.

Ikuto sighed and walked away, still carrying Amu. "Are you gonna put it back?"

"Thank you, Ikuto_-koi_."

"Thank you and your welcome, Amu-koi."

-

Lola walked slowly as she reached the biology block. "It's a good thing the didn't see the initials on my sleeve…"

"Lola-san!"

Lola turned to see Tadase running towards her. "Hey, Hotori."

"Lola-san, did you see them? What did they say? Did they guess anything? Did you put it in his bag? Lola-san, did…"

"Shut up for a second." Lola crossed her arms. Tadase shut his mouth. "Thank you. Now, they didn't guess anything, I gave them a fake name. I'll have to let the Sensei know… and I couldn't put it in his bag because he didn't have it. And he probably thinks I'm some random, nosy transfer student in Hinamori's year. And Hinamori herself is just…" Lola shook her head. "I'm gonna need you to unpick the initials on all my sleeves and skirts. Change the 'H' to 'F'. They'll suspect otherwise…"

Tadase nodded. "Thank you for coming, Lola-san! Such short notice… I apologise!" Tadase bowed his head slightly.

Lola waved her hand. "Oh. Pfft! Don't worry about it! I'd quite like to _finally _meet my famous sister in-law, anyway. But, in any case, if your really _that_ sorry…" She put a finger under his chin and pulled his face closer to hers. "…You can always… _make it up_ to me…" She smirked, releasing him.

Tadase blushed. "Y-you are the greatest, Hoshina Lola-sama!" Tadase bowed slightly.

Lola laughed. "I know I am… and they'll know soon, too…" With that, she waved him away and made her way to BU, readying herself to put on her 'sweet and innocent' act once again. _This is going to be fun…_

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Yay! Finally, I got this done. I hope you like it and what do you think of Lola?

Ikuto: I'm assuming she wanted to put something in my bag…

Mit-chan: Hey! When did you get out?!

Ikuto: When I started tasting ears…

Mit-chan: Pervert… using his perverted ways to get out of trouble…

Amu: He's always like this…

Lola: No one cares about me!

Tadase: I do!

Mit-chan: You get out of here, Tadase! Your Chara Nari was too funny, I don't want another laughing fit.

Ikuto: What? The Kiddy King can Transform?

Tadase: -blush-

Mit-chan: Yeah. Saw it in the anime. Ah, it was hilarious!

Ikuto: I gotta see this! –leaves to watch the anime-

Tadase: -glare- I hate you, Mit-chan-san! –runs off crying-

Jessie: You can't use two honorifics…

Amu: I'm following Ikuto! –leaves to watch the anime, as well!-

Mit-chan: Hehehehehe…

Jessie: Kowai! Um, thank you for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 15

Hello! Mit-chan here! Now, I've caused confusion again! (oops!) Now… **EXPLAINING TIME!**

For a few who don't know (And I'm sorry if you guys count this as a spoiler) Ikuto and Utau's REAL dad disappeared mysteriously (presumed dead) and their mother remarried to this guy who works for Easter. Their mothers surname is Hoshina in the series, but I'm not sure if that was her surname before she married as well, because the new husband is (also) called **Hoshina **Kazoumi.

Another thing, about the 'famous sister in law' thing, I'm not sure whether it's 'sister in law' or 'step sister'. Lola is Hoshina's daughter, but she lives with her mother in the states. So, she is related to Ikuto and Utau by their parents' marriage.

Lola is my own character and there is no proof that Hoshina actually has his own daughter or was ever married before.

You will soon discover why Lola is here, but I think most people have guessed already. And you WILL find out what she wanted to put in his bag, but I'm not sure when…

I hope that cleared a bit up for you all and please enjoy chapter… 15! Of Promise.

Ikuto: She talks a lot.

Jessie: She has agreed to cut down on this opening thing.

Amu: Which is why she won't say anything in this opening thing. She promised.

Mit-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! –sniff-

Ikuto: -sweatdrops- I thought she wasn't going to say anything… and of all things to say…

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter15)(**

* * *

-

It turned out Amu's arm was not broken; she just twisted it badly. It was put in a sling and she and Ikuto went to lessons. They shared Biology and Physics, and Amu's email inbox was constantly clogged with emails from Ikuto. Even when she blocked him, his skills in ICT allowed his emails to reach her. Then again, he did know her email password (Not that Amu suspected anything).

It took a week or so for Amu's arm to heal. Suspiciously fast.

"Amu? Are you sure it was such a good idea to use the Humpty lock? I mean, you're so tired. Shouldn't you have at least told Ikuto?" Rima slipped on her ballerina shoes as she prepared to leave Amu in peace. "I mean, I know you didn't want him to worry, but you really should have said something. I think he'll worry more if he doesn't know what's going on…"

Rima had applied for a place at the University, wanting to get a decent job in designing clothes. She still loved stand up comedians, and was a judge in a TV show for 'wannabe-comedians'. It was only a sort of hobby, though.

"I know, Rima. But I just never found the chance. I keep meaning to tell him, but it always slips my mind. Even when he asks if I'm okay, I don't remember to ask…" Amu's arm had fully recovered, with help from the Humpty lock. The only after effect was extreme tiredness. She hadn't even been able to cook meals for Ikuto.

Rima nods. "I understand. Well," she looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I'll see you soon, Amu!" Rima waved as she let herself out of Amu's apartment.

"Bye, Rima."

Rima walked a small way, then stopped. "And Amu…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell him," she smiled at her friend before she rushed off to her 'job'.

Amu sighed. _I'll go now._

_-_

**)(Somewhere else)(**

**-**

Hoshina Lola had spent the last week following around the couple, Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto. She hadn't talked to them, though. And everytime she passed _him_, he _never_ had his bag. So she could never place it there. It was about time she got it done, no excuses. And no questions asked.

Lola checked the doors. She needed 'Star B 45'. That was _his_ room.

She found it, and quickly checked around her. No one. She took out a key. But it was different; it moulded to a certain shape, without sticking in places, and it stayed that shape once it was moulded. As if she did this every day, Lola slid the 'key' into the key hole. Once it was in, she pressed a button on the end of it. The 'key' went cold.

She turned the now rock-hard key and the lock clicked. She pushed the door open and stepped inside silently.

Now that she was in, she could see it was quite big. And deserted.

_Perfect._

Edging forward slowly, she looked around to see if she might spot his bag.

Where would he put his bag? I need to put this in there… She peeked in a room. A bed… of course! The bedroom! He will have put it in here! Lola smirked. She stepped noiselessly in and looked on the floor next to the bed.

The layout was slightly odd. The bed was pushed up against the wall with the door frame in it, nearly. There was a small gap between the bed itself and the cream-coloured walls. This was where Lola first looked. At the foot of the bed was a desk, extending out into the room. Lola walked around it, still being as quiet as possible.

And that's when she tripped.

"Wah!" She fell to the floor. She could have sworn she'd heard another cry, but that was probably just her. It sounded like a cat, or something. Lola kept her eyes tightly shut. "Stupid shoes… the bastard shouldn't leave his stuff lying around… how many pairs of shoes does he have anyway?" She pushed herself up (She'd fallen flat on her stomach) when she heard stuttering. And the floor had… a rise?

"L-L-Lo-Lol- Lola-s-s-san…! I, um, Fu-Fu-Furukaw-wa-san…!"

Lola opened her eyes, only to see bewildered dark blue ones staring up at her. "Oh my God! You were actually here?!"

"Wh-what? I-I…" Ikuto stared up at her.

Just a few seconds ago, he'd been lying here, on his back, thinking about what could be wrong with Amu, because she'd seemed extremely tired recently. And her arm had gotten better too quickly. Either way, he'd been deaf to the world around him and was just lying there.

And here was the flirtatious girl from the other day, lying on top of him, (Think episode 3, but Lola's not holding herself up like Ikuto was, so…) just staring and asking why he was here, in _his_ apartment! In most cases, he would have pushed her straight off, but this just too sudden and… _Why is she even in here?!_

Someone knocked on the door, and they heard the door swing open.

"Oh? Ikuto, are you home? Do you realise… maybe he forgot to lock it… oh, maybe he's not here…"

"A-Amu?"

Lola swore and covered his mouth. "Shut up," she hissed at him dangerously.

"Ikuto? Are you here?" They heard her walk in, closing the door behind her.

She'd heard them.

"Ikuto, are you in the bedroom…?" Amu walked into the room.

Lola pushed herself closer to the floor, closer to Ikuto. He squirmed in protest. She shot him a glare, one that clearly said 'if she finds us, we're BOTH dead, so shut it!'.

"Yoru?"

Silence.

"This is really weird, I swear I heard him…" Amu walked out of the room, towards the kitchen or living room.

Lola slowly lifted her hand of Ikuto's mouth, and he gasped loudly.

"Shisssh!" She hissed at him again, leaning closer to his face. Her eyes narrowed.

Ikuto couldn't help but blush. (Yes, Ikuto was blushing. But not for a good reason. And the situation gives us fangirls no time to rejoice.) He could feel the girl's soft breath on his cheek, as she kept her eyes glued to the space above the bed. He was so thankful that his bed was hiding them right now, because if Amu had seen them, she would have gotten the complete wrong idea.

The two heard clanging in the kitchen.

"Ah! Ikuto's always leaving his bag lying around! He never even brings it with him to class! Argh! Oh no, I knocked over the pans!" Another crash. "Eek! Oh, God, why is it that I'm never safe in Ikuto's apartment?! Ah! The books!" Flapping of pages and thumps could be heard. "Seriously, who leaves their revision books lying on the kitchen counter and… wait…" Silence. "These aren't revision books… these are cook books! Oh, Ikuto's been cooking his own meals! Oh, so that explains all the washing up and pots and pans!"

Ikuto chuckled at Amu's reaction. Chuckled too loudly and forgot where they were.

"Ikuto? Ikuto-koi, is that you? I'm pretty sure I heard him, I would recognise his voice anywhere…" They heard Amu walk back into the bedroom. "It was coming from in here…"

Lola lowered herself a little bit more, if that was even possible.

Ikuto lay there, blushing again. _Yeah, and the floors really gonna hide you well if you press closer to me! Get the hell off! Ah! Amu, just go!_

Lola's phone suddenly vibrated. Lola and Ikuto's eyes widened as they realised Amu would come round now. Curse those damn cellphones!

"Ikuto? Are you back he…" Amu looked round the other side of the bed.

-

**)(Amu's POV)(**

**-**

I heard something vibrating. Ha! Ikuto, your phone gave away your hiding place! But Ikuto's phone doesn't vibrate… it's on silent…

I walked forwards, intending to come round to the other side of the bed.

"Ikuto? Are you back he…" I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him; no, _them_.

Ikuto was lying on the floor, on his back, with… Oh my God! It's Furukawa! Furukawa was just lying _on top_ of him, leaning stupidly close… no, she was _pressing_, literally _pressing_ her body against his. And he didn't even do anything! Bastard! What are they doing?! What is _he_ doing?!

"A-Amu, let me explain…" Ikuto's eyes were filled with… how do I put this? Every possible emotion! And I'm not even exaggerating!

Furukawa, looked at me. There was something in her eyes… something I couldn't quite place…

"Wh-what are you doing, Ikuto…?" I stared at them. I didn't even want to know!

"Oh," Furukawa's personality suddenly changed. She caressed his cheek, her eyes half-closed. She spoke as if soothing a crying child. "We were just… getting to know each other… over a cup of tea… you know, getting a little… _closer_," She leant towards his face, blowing soft, cold air into his ear, making him shiver.

"Stop it. Leave him alone," I stood there, anger boiling up inside me. She had no right to do that to _my_ boyfriend!

"Oh, but he's not… _objecting_, are you… _Ikuto-kun?_" She gently licked his cheek.

That did it. That really did it.

I turned around, and left the two to make out. Opening the front door, I stepped out, and slammed it shut behind me.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

I am evil! Muahahahaha!! But seriously, I get the feeling people will… disapprove of this scene. I REALLY get that feeling… But people! Do not worry, for all is not lost! This is an Amuto story, after all! The next chapter will be up VERY soon! Maybe even later this evening!

Ikuto: Why is she harassing me?! What are you trying to pull here?!

Lola: -giggles- -seductive tone- Oh, but _Ikuto-kun…_

Amu, Mit-chan and Utau: Get OUT! –point towards big cliff- NOW! –drags Lola away-

Jessie: -sweatdrops- Ehehehehe…

Ikuto: And how come YOU'RE not over protective like them?

Jessie: I'd prefer just to be friends! –smiles sweetly-

Ikuto: -blush-

Amu and Utau: Ikuto! You can't fall for her!

Ikuto: Yes, but she's sane! Unlike everyone else…

Mit-chan: But I write these stories… and I can give you your 'playboy fantasy' parts in them…

Ikuto: I've changed my mind. Can I just take the two writers?

Amu and Utau: Cheater!

Mit-chan: Hehehehe…

Jessie: Um, thank you for reading and please review!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I couldn't get to a computer for long enough to actually write this chapter (Well, finish it, actually). Please forgive me!

Ikuto: -turns pale- Who gave her pictures of me…?

Mit-chan: -looks away- What pictures?

Jessie: -sweatdrops- He's going to see right through you…

Mit-chan: But… I hid them, and vampgirl8 is safe. There's no way he'll find out! –triumphant pose-

Ikuto: So she DOES have pictures!

Mit-chan: Oh yeah. He's still here...

Ikuto: -flat stare- …

Jessie: This IS chapter 16 of Promise, right? Language warning. We do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)( Chapter 16 )( Ikuto's POV )(**

* * *

-

I had just kind of stared at the whole scene. And now I'm mentally kicking myself for not taking some sort of action. But, I mean, one, I was completely and _utterly_ in shock. Two, _what the hell was Lola doing?! _She knows Amu is my girlfriend, and…

I'm an idiot.

I shook my head as Lola started getting off me. Finally. The Gods are not as cruel as they seem.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can I use yours?" Lola looked at me blankly, as if nothing had happened.

"S-sure…" I watched her walk away. I heard the bathroom door lock and… "What the hell am I still doing here?!" I jumped up and grabbed my coat, making sure I was wearing shoes. I ran out and closed the door behind me.

-

**)( Normal POV )(**

-

Ikuto ran down the hallways, looking for Amu. He stopped. _The numbers are getting smaller… _His eyes widened. He was going the wrong way!

_Yeah, just great that I go the wrong way! I NEED to catch up with her. Tell her… I don't know…_ He passed his room. Then he saw the main hallway, the hall for the girls' dorms opposite that of the boys'.

Which way to go?

Ikuto reasoned out quickly. _She might go to her apartment, but if she's upset, she won't look where she's going and will get lost. Other wise, she'll probably go to… _Ikuto nodded to himself and sped out of the building. Great. Rain.

-

**)( Somewhere… )(**

-

Amu leant against the tree. Her clothes were soaked and sticking to her body. Her hair was a shade darker than usual. She wiped away the wetness on her face, the combined mixture of rainwater and tears.

"Bastard… Fucking bastard!" She hit her head backwards against the tree, as if scolding herself. "Why…? I-I don't even know… what…" She leant forward and buried her face in her hands. The sound of the rain around her drowned out her sobs. Droplets were coming through the leaves and falling on her head and shoulders. She screamed out quietly.

The rain got heavier and she calmed down. The tears were still falling, though.

"H-he's an idiot. I-I don't need him… I don't… I…" She started crying harder again. "Damned tears. I-I don't care anymore. He's just…" She gazed off into the distance, just watching the car lights on the road ahead, driving through the heavy curtain of rain.

Suddenly, she was aware of branches cracking. She looked around quickly, drying her tears on her sleeve.

"Wh-who's there…?"

"Amu?"

Amu's eyes widened, and she stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

Ikuto walked around the big tree trunk. His hair was plastered to the sides of his face, and his clothes were sticking to his body like tape. "Amu, I need to explain…"

"Explain what?!" She took a step towards him. "Why you were making out with that girl?!"

"Amu, she… she just…" Ikuto was lost for what to say. _What WAS she doing?_

"Ikuto, just leave me alone."

"Amu, I'm not leaving you until you listen to me."

"Oh, is that _supposed_ to have a double meaning?!" She glared at him, hurt clearly evident in her eyes. She took another step towards him.

"No, you know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yeah, the same way you… you…" Amu looked at the ground. "Wh-what was she doing there…?" Her voice was quiet and scared.

"I don't know, damn it!" His outburst made Amu jump back, startled. "I don't know, Amu! I'm coming after you so that I can explain, but I don't know how to do that! She was in there, she just tripped! I was being dead silent because I _knew_ you'd think that, Amu!"

Amu frowned. "Yeah, I might have thought you were making out. I mean, turn yourselves in, I'm sure to get angry. Shut up and hide, I'll just let it pass! Sure!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Amu…" Ikuto started growling, nearing her.

"Sh-she was…" She covered her mouth, recalling what Lola had done in the apartment.

"Amu, I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, you just let her…"

"No! I meant I didn't ask her to come over! I didn't ask her to lie on top of me, I didn't _ask_ her to trip! I didn't ask her to snoop around my apartment!" His glare made Amu shiver.

"I-Ikuto… why was she in there…?"

"I don't know! She had a key, I just…"

"You gave her a key to your apartment?!" Her eyes were wide. She slapped him. "Bastard!"

"No!" He grabbed her raised hand.

"What did you mean then?!" She felt her back hit the tree as he stepped towards her again. She couldn't step back anymore.

"I meant she must have had a key! Seriously! Why would I _give_ her a key?!"

"… I…"

"You what, Amu? Apologize? For what?!" He sighed and let go of her hand, as she drew it close to her body. "You aren't the one…"

"Wh-what?" She stared up at him.

"…Who got in this mess," he finished his sentence.

"Oh, well you could have said the damn sentence in one go!" She glared back at him.

"Amu…" The growl returned. He stepped forwards and put his hands on the tree trunk behind Amu, one either side of her head.

Amu felt she wanted to disappear. It was like… two weeks ago all over again! _We're even at the same bloody tree!_ Amu blushed.

"Amu… I would never, _ever_, cheat on you. I mean it. You're…" His gaze softened and he looked down sighing.

"I know," Amu leant forwards and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away, blushing madly. "I'm sorry. I just kind of… over-reacted."

Ikuto got over his shock and smirked. "You can say that again."

"Hey…"

"But there is _one_ more thing…"

Amu's innocent look was just too cute in his eyes. "What?"

He leant closer, their faces millimetres apart. "_This_ is how you kiss someone," then he closed the gap and kissed her roughly, moving his body closer to hers and pushing her up against the tree.

-

**)( Lola's POV )(**

-

I stared at the couple under the tree. The plan had failed, even though it wasn't planned at all. Well, either he had won her trust back, or he was harassing her. One way or another, the not-so-planned-plan hadn't worked.

I checked around. No one. Not that it really mattered; the curtain of rain was so thick, you couldn't make out who was under the tree anyway.

"Bitch. Completely screwing up our plan…" I glared at the silhouette of a short person with their back to the tree. That must have been her. Then again, the couple were so close, it was hard to tell who was who.

"Lola-sama?" I turned and saw Tadase walk towards me.

"Hey, Hotori."

"Did it work? Did you put it in his bag?" He stood next to me by the big potted plant. Droplets of water dripped of his hair.

"No. Well, I put it in his bag, but the other plan kind of went haywire."

"What other plan?"

I smirked. "The one that made itself. Where I fall on him and give Hinamori the wrong idea," I started growling at the last part, my smirk fading.

He stared at me blankly. "Eh? You made out with Ikuto?"

"No… I made her _think_ that!"

"Oh… and why are we standing here?" Tadase pointed to the ground by our feet.

"What?" I looked down. "There's nothing there…"

"I meant why are we hiding behind a plant…"

I stared for a while. "What? You mean… Oh! Oh, yeah, you don't know! Oh, um, well.." I pointed towards the tree outside. "See the silhouette of two people?"

"I can only see one person, but he has extra limbs…"

"That's two people, you idiot! Anyway, that's them."

His mouth dropped open. "What?! She never allowed _me_ to get that close!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, maybe that's because you weren't her boyfriend… and she doesn't love you."

"But we went out!"

"Didn't mean she enjoyed it though…" I leant against the wall as Tadase stared at them. After a minute or so, he pulled away.

"I have a new plan."

"What?! But I went through all that trouble to put it in his bag, and _now_ you tell me you have a new plan?!"

"No. We leave the bag, he might not find it anytime soon, but it can be our back up. The new plan is fool proof…" Then he started walking out of the building.

"H-hey! Wait up! What's the plan? Hotori!" I ran after him and followed out the building.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

So… what did you all think? I thought…

Ikuto: You're the author, you can't give an opinion!

Jessie: But it's her story…

Ikuto: But she'll be biased.

Mit-chan: You're just angry 'cause I won't tell you where I hid the pictures.

Jessie: I think he's angry because you forgot he was there at the beginning.

Mit-chan: Maybe he doesn't like Lola…

Jessie: Or maybe he likes her more than he should…

Ikuto: Do I get a say in this?

Mit-chan and Jessie: No.

Ikuto: -sweatdrops- …

Amu: -appears- Hey everyone!

Ikuto: Tell them to let me have a say in their discussion!

Amu: Oh! Mit-chan! Jessie! Hi!

Ikuto: Everyone's ignoring me…

Amu: Thank you for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Hey! Mit-chan here! Chapter 17 of Promise!

Yaya: She does not own Shugo Chara!

Jessie: Yaya!

Mit-chan: Yay! –glomps Yaya- We didn't have to do the disclaimer!

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

* * *

**)(Chapter 17)(**

* * *

-

Ikuto set the food on the table, waiting for his girlfriend to come through.

"Amu-koi! The food will go cold!"

"Shut up, Ikuto. And have a little patience! You'll never get a wife with that kind of attitude! And- OW!"

"Amu?" Ikuto walked out of the kitchen, having heard a loud thud. And of course, Amu's short cry. "Amu-koi, what…" He sighed.

"What?!" Amu looked up at him, glaring. "You can't see if you're looking down!"

"Which is why people don't tend to dry their hair while they walk. Because they walk into doors!" he smirked at her blush.

"I didn't walk into the door! I just… hit my head on it…"

"While walking. Which counts as walking into it," Ikuto turned to go into the kitchen, grabbing Amu's hand and dragging her after him. "And there is some food waiting to be eaten, so hurry _up_! You can dry your hair later…"

"No, because it will wet my shirt."

He sent her a quizzical look. "You're not even _wearing_ your shirt!"

"No, I'm wearing your clothes. I meant _your_ clothes will get wet."

"My clothes are already wet, Amu."

"I meant _these_ clothes!" Amu pointed to the clothes she had borrowed off Ikuto. "Plus, you shouldn't really carry on wearing those clothes, you'll catch a cold! And it's bad for--"

"Oh, Amu, thinking dirty thoughts, eh? Honestly, tsk tsk!" Ikuto shook one of his fingers at her, faking disappointment. The kind teachers show.

"Oh, shut up, pervert! You _know_ I didn't mean it that way!" Amu hit him gently. "But seriously, take off that shirt, you might have another attack…" She lowered her eyes at the thought of the last time she'd let him get cold.

"Okay."

Amu looked up, having expected a comeback. "Okay? You're just…" Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Eep! Ikuto, stop it!" She looked around as Ikuto removed his shirt. Amu tried not to look at the beads of rainwater that clung to his skin.

"Oh, so now you're ogling me, eh? Amu… and you call _me_ a pervert…"

Amu looked at the ground and pushed Ikuto out of the kitchen. Actually, it was the kitchen doorway. "Go get changed in your _own_ room!" She walked into the kitchen and shut the door, leaning against it. She felt the gentle knocking on the other side of the door.

"Amu…" She could hear the dangerous tone in Ikuto's voice. "You can't lock me out of my kitchen! It's my apartment, you know."

"Just go get changed, pervert!"

"Fine. But next time I'm at your place, I'm locking you out of your bedroom."

Amu blushed. "Hey! I'm not looking through _your_ clothes drawers!"

"I wasn't going to look through your clothes. I was going to look through your underwear…"

"It's the same thing! Anyway, we can argue all you want later. Just go get changed into some dry clothes before you get a chill!" She waited for his response, and listened for any sound on the other side of the door. Nothing. "Ikuto? Ikuto, are you okay? I-Ikuto-koi?" She tried not to panic and told herself he was just teasing. "Ikuto, don't tease… Ikuto, are you okay?" She heard a strained cough. "I-Ikuto!" She opened the door quickly, panicking. "Ikuto, what's ha-- ah!" She felt herself being pulled down.

"Got'cha."

Amu stared up at the midnight blue eyes above her. "Ikuto, you baka! I thought you were having another attack or something! Don't joke around!" She hit him, and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt yet. "And go put a shirt on! Jeez…" She rolled out from underneath him before he could place a peck on her lips.

"Aw, Amu…" He sat back, pouting.

"Now!"

Ikuto stood up, picking his wet shirt up off the ground. He made his way to his room, and changed into some fresh, dry clothes.

-

**)(Back in the Kitchen)(Amu's POV)(**

-

I stood by the sink and started washing some of the pans in there. My face was still hot from before.

Why do I feel like this?

Ever since… well, it was only two or three hours ago, but the incident with Lola has just… put me on edge. I trust Ikuto, really, I do. But I just don't… Argh! She was just being a bitch. Trying a new method to win Ikuto. But why didn't he push her away…?

"Okay, I've changed, now will you stop acting distant and cold?" I turned to see Ikuto walking into the kitchen, wearing some dry clothes. They were similar to the ones he'd leant me; plain white t-shirt and baggy tracksuits. Except that his clothes fit him, not me. Oh well.

"I'm not… what?" I put down the pan and stared at him. What did he mean, distant and cold?

He sighed. "You've been acting differently since we got back. No, since Lo-" he stopped himself, "Furukawa… was here…"

"Oh, so you call her Lola now?" I felt jealousy spark, but pushed it away. "No, I'm not acting any different than I usually do. Sorry… if it seemed like that…" I looked away.

Truth be told, I didn't feel as trusting of him as usual. I feel horrible for not trusting him 100, but I can't help it. I'm sure that our little make out session under the tree in the pouring rain was his way of apologizing or proving he didn't have anything to do with Furukawa, but I just… Okay, so I took the bait. And he's a good kisser, I can't bloody well help it! He's always been good at pushing aside unwanted subjects…

-

**)(Ikuto's POV)(**

-

I stared at Amu. She hadn't seemed the same since we got back here. We decided to go inside after we heard thunder. It was far off, but Amu jumped, so she's obviously scared. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her back to her apartment, but she asked to stay with me for the night. I'm not sure if it was because of the thunder, or because of the thing with Lola. Furukawa. I meant… I said Furukawa.

But she didn't talk to me the same way, and she didn't seem relaxed. Damned thunder storm. It just _had_ to come at the time Amu starts acting weird.

But she's still acting funny. I mean, she might still be a bit nervous in case the storm comes our way, though I'm sure it's not because of that. But she knows I would never cheat on her…

I even tried to kiss her, but she rolled away! Well, she didn't seem to have a problem with kissing when we were under the tree!

"Amu, I'm not seeing her. And I don't call her Lola. Anyway, so what if I did? I call Utau by her first name."

"Yes, but she's your sister." Amu rinsed her hands under the water, washing away the washing up liquid on her skin.

"Yes, and I don't love her."

"But she's related to you! It's not the same, Ikuto!" She turned to me as she dried her hands. "I came here in the first place to tell you something, but instead, I found… found…" She suddenly looked off into the distance, in my direction, but straight past me. Her eyes seemed to dim, losing their usual liveliness. She swayed and I stepped forward to steady her.

Great, she's having a dizzy attack.

-

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

-

Hi, sooo… what did you think? I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but since Amu's been getting tired, she's also been having dizzy attacks (and sometimes passing out). Please review!

Yaya: This sucks…

Mit-chan: WHAT?! –deeply offended- But… -calms down- Okay, if that's your opinion, I won't kill you. I can't force you to like it…

Yaya: No, I meant that you haven't got ME in there!

Mit-chan: Oh. Sorry, I'll add you in.

Yaya: Good.

Mit-chan: Oh! And a BIG thank you to **95Elizabeth** for asking me to be her Beta! Thank you! –glomps-

Jessie: She's very happy!

Mit-chan: I said yes, by the way!

Yaya: Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 18

Hi

Hi! Mit-chan here! And bringing you chapter… 18 of Promise! Now…

Lot's of people thought she (Amu) had something really important to tell him (Ikuto). Sorry to disappoint all of you, but she was just going to say how she found Ikuto and Lola. She just happened to get a dizzy attack at that time. I'm sorry if I made it sound like it was going to be something dramatic… Sorry!

Jessie: We do not own Shugo Chara!

Amu: Thanks, Jessie!

Ikuto: See? She has no problem saying the disclaimer!

Mit-chan: Shut up. We have blackmail from chapter 4 of **Subject Goes Here!**.

Ikuto: Who is 'we'?

Utau: Mit and I.

Ikuto: Crap.

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

**)( Chapter 18 )( Ikuto's POV )(**

**-**

I laid her down on my bed as she held her head.

"I-I'm sorry…"

I regarded her sadly. "Don't worry, I'll carry you anytime. You can't walk, so just sleep."

"I can walk, I just can't keep my balance. And it's my fault…"

"No, it's not your fault, Amu."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me. "It _is_ my fault. I… I used the Humpty Lock…"

"You… what?" I stared at her. She used the Lock? Even after I told her it was tiring? I groaned. "Amu… How could you be so stupid? I _told_ you not to use it unless absolutely necessary!"

"Actually, you didn't tell me that. You just said it was tiring…"

"And you've gone and exhausted yourself!" I sighed. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could cook for yourself…" She smiled at me.

"I do cook for myself… sometimes…"

"But--"

I turned my head as someone knocked on the door. "I'll go answer it, you rest until you're better." I got up and left to see who it was.

"Ikuto! Let me in!" Utau knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Utau. Sheesh…" She sounded angry. I turned the handle and opened the door. "Hi Utau."

"Ikuto! What did you do to Amu?" She stomped into my apartment, obviously a lot angrier than I had originally thought.

"U-um, I just…"

"She's completely isolated herself! I called her mobile, but it's off, and I've stood outside her apartment for at least ten minutes trying to get her to open the door! And I know she's in there because I can here someone moving around, she just won't respond!" Utau glared at me. "What did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do any--"

"Ikuto! I know something happened!"

"But Utau, she's ri--"

"Utau-chan?"

I turned my head to see Amu walking towards us. She seemed worried, and her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Utau-chan, I'm right here…"

Utau's eyes widened. "A-Amu-chan? You were here? I-I thought… But I could hear someone in your apartment!"

Amu shook her head slowly. "No, that was probably just the Charas."

"O-oh…"

I sighed. "Amu, go lie down again."

Utau shot a glare at me. "What were you planning to do to her, perverted man?"

"No, don't worry, Ikuto-koi. I'm completely fine! I-I don't feel dizzy anymore. I'll go back to my apartment so I don't disturb you anymore," She walked forward and pulled on her coat and shoes, picking up her bag, too. I watched her as she stepped out into the hallway and went off towards her apartment.

"Amu-chan?"

"A-Amu! You're going the wrong way!" I ran out after her, telling her she was headin further into the boys' dorms. (Which she was) I dragged her back towards my place.

"I-Ikuto? But I…"

"Amu, you're exhausted. It's Wednesday, and I'm not letting you go to classes for the rest of the week. I'll let your Sensei's know. You're going to stay at my place and I'll look after you. So just go lie down and give me the Lock," I led her towards my bedroom and made her lie down again. I took her shoes, bag and coat and put them by the front door.

"I-Ikuto, I'll cause you trouble, I need to go back…" She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Amu! Lie down!" I pushed her back and covered her with the blanket. "Go to sleep. You won't cause trouble. I want you to recover, so I'm going to look after you, okay? And while I'm at class or work, Utau will look after you. Actually, I'll stop going to work until you're better. Okay, so just go to sleep and everything will be fine."

"Ikuto, you have to go to the café, I'll be fine, don't…" She yawned quietly. "…Worry about me."

"Ikuto." I turned to see Utau behind me. "Go to work. I'll make sure she's okay." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Okay. Oh! And before I forget…" I searched around Amu's neck for the chain.

"Ikuto! Stop molesting Amu-chan!" Utau stepped forward, ready to hit me.

"No, don't take the Lock, Ikuto! I can use it to get better… I…"

I found the chain and followed it until I came to the lock itself. I unfastened it and removed the chain as well. I handed the Lock and chain to Utau. "Are you nuts? Amu, you're not hurt, just tired. The Lock will only make your condition worse. You'll be better off without it near for a while," I pulled the covers up to her chin and stroked her cheek. "Just rest, Amu. And call if you need anything."

She sighed. "O-Okay."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl." I got up and walked into the kitchen, Utau following.

"Ikuto, are you sure it's such a good idea to keep her here? I mean, she needs to go back to her apartment at some point."

"If she sleeps most of the day and eats and drink plenty, she should be fine in two to three days." I took the Lock from my sister and placed it at the back of the food cupboard.

"Ikuto… You realise I have to leave for a concert the day after tomorrow? I can look after her for the rest of today and tomorrow, but then I'll be out of Tokyo. Who'll look after Amu-chan?" Utau sat on one of the chairs around the table.

"Oh shit… do… no, I can't ask you to stay… um, do you know any of Amu's friends that live in the area?" I sat down next to her, concern playing on my face.

"Well, there's Mashiro Rima…"

"Oh yeah, the short blonde cocoa girl from the café. She does a TV thing, doesn't she?" I nodded in approval. "I know her."

"Yes, but she has her TV program to go to, so she can't always be here. Um… Oh! I remember hearing that a famous ballerina and football player were coming to Tokyo! They're a couple. I could check it out!" Her face lit up.

"Um, sorry, but what's that got to do with Amu's friends?"

"Well, Amu-chan had two friends who left school together! One was a ballerina, one a football player. They were scheduled to arrive tomorrow! So if it _is_ them, I can ask them to look after Amu-chan!" She seemed so pleased with herself.

I nodded. "Okay, then. Find out and let me know. Oh, and could you go to Amu's apartment at some point and just let her Charas know? Yoru should be there, too."

Utau nodded. Then she glanced at the clock in my kitchen. "Um, what time does your job start today?"

"18:00. Why?"

"I think you'd better hurry. You've got five minutes left."

I checked my watch. 17:54. "Oh, shit! I-I gotta go! Bye, Utau! Look after Amu!" I ran out of the kitchen and just stuck my head in the bedroom. I saw Amu fast asleep. Smiling, I shoved my shoes on at the front door and rushed out.

A minute later, I rushed back in and went to the kitchen. Utau regarded me strangely.

"Why are you back? I thought you had to go?"

"Yeah, I forgot my uniform," and with that I grabbed my bag and ran back out. I think I caught Utau roll her eyes just before I left.

-

To be continued…

-

So… now you all know…

Amu: Know what?

Mit-chan: Er… I don't know, it just sounded good.

Jessie: I'm confused…

Ikuto: Basically, Mit-chan's finally lost it. Not that she ever really had it, but…

Mit-chan: Hey!

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Hi

Hi! Mit-chan here! With chapter 19 of Promise!

Yoru: Why does she always say that, nya?

Jessie: Because Ni-chan or Mit-chan need to confirm who they are at the beginning of X Charas chapters.

Yoru: But this isn't X Charas, nya.

Jessie: Yes, well it seems to have become a sort of habit for her.

Yoru: Oh…

Jessie: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara!

Yoru: And me, nya!

Mit-chan: Hey! Where's Ikuto?

Yoru: Enjoy, nya!

-

-

**)( Chapter 19 )( Utau's POV )(**

-

-

Sitting in Ikuto's kitchen and drinking coffee… Not something I did often. Probably because I'm always away on tours or whatever, but even when I was in Japan I didn't visit him a lot. Well, I visited, but I never stayed to chat or anything. The reason was that he always seemed… Depressed, in a sense. Like his willpower was waning gradually. He never wanted to talk or discuss things. Never laughed. He rarely smiled.

Until Amu came back.

Amu was his saviour. The whole reason he stayed in this country was to wait for her. Several times I'd talk to him and he would go into a daze, muttering about 'Amu forgetting' and whatnot. I feared the day he would give up, but I knew that he wouldn't doubt Amu enough to do that.

Amu… currently sleeping and the reason I am here drinking coffee in Ikuto's kitchen. Something I never did until she came.

I took a sip of the dark liquid. The _warm_, dark liquid. It sure was nice to have a hot cup in your hands as the weather goes downhill, heading for winter. Cold, gloomy winter.

"U-Utau-chan?"

I turned my head towards the doorway, breaking out of my thoughts. I saw Amu standing there, wiping sleep out of her eyes. She didn't look well.

"Utau-chan. Why are you here?"

"What, don't you want me here?" I smiled as she started panicking.

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it that way! No, of course I want you here! No, I was just stating, because I didn't know, and…" She stopped there.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" I jumped slightly as she sneezed suddenly. "Bless you."

"Th-thanks…" She grabbed a tissue from the tissue-box on top of the micro-wave and wiped her nose.

"Um, Amu-chan… Aren't you supposed to be in bed, asleep?" I tilted my head to the side as she threw the tissue in the bin and sat down on a chair next to me.

"I-I couldn't sleep…" She blushed. _It sounds so silly… But how else do I say it? Utau-chan will probably laugh at me now…_

"Oh, Amu-chan…" I got up and hugged her.

"U-Utau-chan… Thank you, but…" She looked at the floor as I released her. "Do you know where Ikuto is?"

I thought for a minute, considering the time. It was 19:07. He'd been out for about an hour, so he'd still be at work. But two of his shifts during the week are only 30 minutes, so I wasn't sure. But I didn't want t worry Amu. "He'll still be at work. He left just after you fell asleep."

"Oh… Oh, but wait! Isn't it Wednesday today?" She glanced at the clock.

"Yes…"

"Oh no, what if something happened? What if… Ah! What if his bronchi started hurting, or… Oh no! And I don't know where he is or what's happening! Ah, I should have made sure he was okay! Oh no, um, I need to find Mikoto-kun's number! Ah… I--"

"Amu-chan!" I put my hands on her shoulders as she fretted over something. How did she know about Ikuto's bronchi? I mean, I knew he'd never tell anyone about them, but… Maybe he had an attack when she was around? "Amu-chan, calm down. Now tell me why something would have happened to him. Has he told you about his weak bronchi? Or is there something else?"

Her worry-filled eyes looked back at mine. "He… He had an attack a while ago… He said it was really bad… I'd had to call Mikoto-kun, because I didn't know what to do. And on Wednesday, his shift only last's half an hour… he's been gone for an hour… what if something happened to him? What if…" Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, and I hugged her again, whispering soothing words to her.

"It's okay, Amu-chan… He's probably just gone to tell your Sensei's about you being here. Nothing will have happened… He's incredibly stubborn, so his stubbornness will keep his brochi working."

Amu giggled a bit at the last part. "Y-You're right. I shouldn't worry. He'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah. Now go back to bed. You need to sleep plenty to get your strength back," I let her go back to bed and resumed drinking my coffee.

-

I rinsed my cup and put it on the rack to dry. I picked up the tea towel and dried my hands.

A thought entered my head. Why would it take two to three days if she sleeps all day? Ikuto had said it would take Amu two to three days to fully recover if she slept all day, but it shouldn't take that long. Only a day or two at the most. But three? Ikuto's got the maths wrong.

I heard the door unlock and open. A big thump, and two slightly smaller ones.

"I'm back, Utau."

I walked into the landing, still holding the towel. "Hi, Ikuto. And keep it down, Amu-chan's asleep. I think."

He walked towards me, untying the bow-tie that was part of his waiter uniform. "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

I followed him into the kitchen. "I mean that she woke up 10 minutes ago, so I don't know whether she's fallen asleep yet or what."

He stared at the drying rack, which had the coffee cup I'd just washed sitting in it. "When did you make yourself a cup of coffee?"

"A while after you left. Why? Do you want me to make you one?"

"Nah, I'm fine. But it took you an hour to drink that?" He smirked as he sat down on one of the chairs..

I glared at him. "No… I just didn't down it in 30-secods flat. Unlike you. And I was sitting there," I pointed to the chair he had taken as I put the towel on it's little stand.

"Yeah, well you weren't sitting here. And this is _my_ apartment, not yours. So that makes these _my_ chairs."

"Wow, you're so protective of stuff that belongs to the University." I crossed my arms as I stood there, glaring at him.

"Well excuse me if you were the one who started going on about originally sitting here." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, and your _so_ good at turning conversations to suit your liking."

"Yes, well you're a Tsukiyomi as well, you should have that ability too. Oh, I forgot you already _do_."

He was such an idiot sometimes. "Yes, but I don't abuse the ability. Unlike somebody I know."

"I don't abuse the ability, I use it when I need it. Which you do too."

"Of course, and you use it when your being incredibly mature and grown-up while perverting your girlfriend."

"Is it that time of month already?"

"I could say the same for you. Jerk," I turned around and left the kitchen and my idiotic smirking brother. I slipped on my shoes and coat and picked up my bag.

"Hey, where are you going? Utau, wait!" Ikuto ran after me, just before I opened the door.

"Ikuto, I told you to be quiet. Amu-chan's sleeping."

"Will you at least tell me where you're going? I need to go to work tomorrow at 12, so if you could be here by then…"

"Don't worry, I don't want to leave Amu-chan in _your_ care for too long. Who knows what could happen to her."

"Yeah, well I'm not going to do anything to her, for your information."

"Whatever. I'm going," I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To Amu-chan's place."

"Oh. Be here tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded, eager to go. "Yes I got. Bye."

"Bye."

I heard the door close and sighed. Finally, I could be in an Ikuto-free zone. Which meant no more perverted, idiotic smirking coming from mister blue-haired cat. Who for some strange reason was called '_Black_ Lynx' in Character Transformation.

I continued my walk to Amu's apartment, hoping her Charas would let me in. Half way there, I remembered something.

Damn it, I forgot to ask.

-

To be continued…

-

-

Hi, so I hope you all enjoyed it. By the way, Ikuto was being a jerk because he was stressed and tired. Or something.

Ikuto: I was being a jerk?

Mit-chan: Ikutooo!! –glomps-

Ikuto: Waah! –thrown to floor-

Yoru: She's been searching high and low for you, nya!

Jessie: She won't be letting go any time soon.

Ikuto: M-Mi-Mit-chan…

Mit-chan: Ikuto! Where WERE you?!

Amu: -sees Ikuto and Mit-chan- It's LOLA! –points at Mit-chan-

Mit-chan: -lets go of Ikuto- No, I wasn't anywhere NEAR as close as Lola was.

Amu: Ah! It's MIT-CHAN!

Jessie: Um, thank you for reading and please review!


	21. Chapter 20

Hello

Hello! Mit-chan again! And… OMG! It's chapter 20! YAY!

Ikuto: Yes, it IS chapter 20… Why are you so happy?

Mit-chan: Because it's chapter **20**! Woohoo!

Ikuto: I don't understand…

Jessie: - matter-of-factly - It's been two decades of Promise.

Ikuto: - sweatdrop - That's only for years, Jess.

Jessie: Oh. But you get what I mean, right?

Ikuto: Yeah… -mouths- _No._

Amu: Ah! Ikuto, stay AWAY from Mit-chan!

Jessie: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara! Not us. Enjoy!

-

-

**)( The one and only! Chapter 20! )( And for no special reason Amu's POV )( Yay! )(**

-

I rolled onto my right side, not being able to find a comfortable position. I kicked the sheets off again, being too hot. I soon pulled them back, my arms cold. Argh! I just couldn't get back to sleep! No matter how hard I tried, I really couldn't doze off this time.

I'd awoken several times since Utau had left. I had fallen asleep fully after she'd gone, because Ikuto and her had stopped arguing. Well, it was more because there was no one for Ikuto to argue with. I think he came to check on me once or twice, but I can't remember.

I woke up again at eight thirty, roughly. Ikuto had been washing up after having cooked some food for himself. He made me eat some warm soup, despite the fact I objected. I wasn't hungry, but I felt better afterwards. He'd asked if I'd wanted a long sleeved shirt, since I was still wearing his clothes, even now, but I said no. I went back to bed after that. His bed.

I kept on waking up, every hour or so. It was really annoying. Every time, I got up and found Ikuto either in the kitchen or in the living room. We would talk for five or ten minutes, then he'd make me go back to sleep.

I'd woken up again. It must have been the fifth or sixth time now, but I only got up to use the toilet. The kitchen light was off, as was the light in the living room. I assumed Ikuto was sleeping on the couch, so I'd taken a peek inside, and sure enough seen the edge of a pillow on the arm of the couch. After coming to the conclusion that he'd be asleep, I left to go back to bed. I didn't know the time, and I was afraid of waking Ikuto up by turning on the kitchen light to check, so I just forgot about it.

For the oddest of reasons, not knowing the time bothered me. And I couldn't fall asleep, even though my eyes felt like lead. I decided to get up, hoping that Ikuto might be awake. As childish and stupid as it sounded, I was hoping Ikuto could help me fall asleep. I knew he was a light sleeper, so I was extra quiet. I prepared myself for him to do something like pretend to be asleep, then suddenly spring up, or something like that.

I tiptoed over to the couch, heading for the end with the pillow. I put my hand on the back of the couch to steady myself and peered over the edge. I gasped loudly, as I got a shock.

It would have been just as creepy if he'd been staring up at me already. Mind you, I probably would have semi-screamed if he'd done that. No, this just made me worry.

He wasn't there.

I mean, he _had_ been there, the blanket was thrown back and the pillow had signs of someone sleeping on it. But the body of the person wasn't there. As in, Ikuto had gotten up and gone. Vanished. Just… Not there!

"I-Ikuto?"

I turned on the light in the living room, and turned it off again when I found the room empty. I repeated this with all the rooms, but he was nowhere to be found. I started panicking, thinking maybe he'd run away and left me.

"No Amu, he wouldn't just abandon you. He said he'd look after you. No, he's got to be somewhere… Maybe in the hallway…"

I ran to the front door, opened it and looked outside. Nothing. I closed and locked it again and retreated to my… Ikuto's room.

"Where could I not have looked? I've looked in every room…"

The closet.

I hadn't looked in the closet. He was probably hiding in there, waiting for me to open the door so he could jump out and scare me. I walked over to it, having finally found it.

I'd been in the closet before; it was like a mini room. He kept all his suits and stuff in there. Things he didn't or couldn't put in drawers. I cautiously opened the door, preparing myself for a fright. But none came.

"I-Ikuto…?"

I was about to close the door, when I felt a breeze. I shivered slightly and closed the door. Wait.

A breeze? Coming from the inside of a closet? I reopened the door and searched for the light switch. I couldn't find it, so I decided to just feel my way through. I walked forward, into the darkness, one hand on the wall, the other stretched out in front of me. I felt another breeze, but it was stronger this time. I kept walking, until my right hand, the hand on the wall, felt something. It was like the frame of a door…

And from the gap next to it, came the breeze.

I pushed aside a suit that was in my face, and caught a glimpse of city lights. My hand left the wall, and I walked towards the exit. And I stepped onto a balcony.

"Wh-wha--! Oh shi… Amu you scared me!" Ikuto leant against the railing, a hand on his chest where his heart was. "It's 20 past one in the morning!"

"I-Ikuto?" I stared at him, then back at the doorway, through which a beige suit could be seen. I looked at where we were. "You have a balcony?"

"Yeah, but only this tiny thing. And that closet," he pointed to the doorway which I'd just walked through, "is the only way to get to it. It used to be a room, but it was so stupidly small, I just used it to store suits and bags and stuff. I keep just about anything in there. But mainly suits and bags."

"Oh…" I looked at the city I'd seen. It was where the huge shopping center is. Below us was the University campus. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a balcony?"

He shrugged, leaning back against the railing. "You never asked."

"Yes, well you never asked where I lived when we were younger. You still found out."

"And now we're even," he grinned at me. "And you know, you probably have a balcony too. Do you have a ridiculously small room in your apartment?"

"Yeah. Well, it had a big rail across the top, so I just assumed it was a super big closet. Why? Do I have a Narnia door too?"

"Narnia…? Oh, you mean the magic wardrobe from that book by C. S. Lewis! Oh, yeah, in that case, you probably do. It will transport you off to the magical land of Oz!" Ikuto waggled his fingers in front of him, opening his eyes wide.

I giggled quietly. "That's a different story!"

"Oh, really?" He thought to himself for a bit, before shrugging. "They both have a cute girl in them who travels to a different land! Their the same thing."

I giggled again. "No their not."

"They are, because I would be the one helping the girl get back home, and I would then receive a reward. Exactly the same."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a pervert."

"And you're such a child."

"Hey! I'm 19 now! I'm not a child anymore! In fact, I'll be 20 soon!" I crossed my arms and pouted. I'm not a child.

"20?! Oh no, my strawberry's getting old!" he smirked as I glared at him.

"Yeah, well _you're_ gonna be… 24 in December!"

"24? No, I'm already 24, Amu. 25, my dearest, 25," he made it sound like he was my teacher.

"Whatever. Same thing."

"It is most definitely _not _the same thing!" he pretended to sound offended, but I knew he was just joking.

"Yeah, well the same thing goes for the books," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He sighed and put his hands in the air, admitting defeat, "fine, you got me. You win, they are not the same thing. But you _are_ a child."

I smiled and yawned.

"Oh, Amu, go back to bed. You'll get cold out here, and you need to sleep," his expression suddenly softened, and he walked over to me.

"Oh, yeah, that's why I came to find you. I couldn't get back to sleep…"

"Damn it, you've got it bad…"

"Huh?" I looked up at his frustrated face as he led me back towards the door.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go in," he gently pushed me inside, and closed the door leading out. Darkness engulfed us, and I felt Ikuto's hand on my shoulder urge me forward. "Just walk straight, okay?" I could hear his voice right next to my ear, and his breath was on my cheek.

I nodded, and walked forwards. Soon, we came to the familiar lighting of the living room.

"Okay, here we are. No let's just close the closet… done. Now come on, I'll help you get to sleep," He took my hand and led me back to his room. He picked me up and laid me on his bed.

"Um, Ikuto… I really could have got in on my own, you know," I blushed a deep shade of red as he lay down next to me, facing me.

"Yeah, but you're tired. And you're my beautiful princess; you deserve it. My beautiful Amu-koi," he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I-I'm not beautiful…" I thought of all the times anyone gave me a compliment like that. The most Tadase ever called me was pretty or cute, but only my parents called me beautiful. I felt my face heat up.

"Amu, you don't have to be so modest."

"B-But no one's ever called me that, except for my parents. But they don't count. I-I mean, Tadase said I was pretty, and you've both said I was cute… b-but…"

"Shh…" I felt him pull me closer. He ran his fingers up and down my bare arm, making them dance along the skin. "You're beautiful, Amu. No matter what other people say, to me, you'll always be beautiful. And everything else," He placed a gentle kiss on my lips, then hugged me tightly.

I relaxed in his arms, feeling warm and safe. And eventually, I fell asleep.

-

To be continued…

-

-

Aww… I felt all warm inside while writing that last part!

Now, a few notes. I know the 'closet/room leading onto balcony' thing is kinda cheesy, but don't forget that the closet was originally a small room. So it is kind of possible. Kind of.

Second, there's a flight of steps you need to go up to get to the dorms. On the ground floor is… stuff. But the dorms are on the second floor.

Third, I DO spell center the American way, because I used to live in America when I was little, and the habit never quite left me. I write some words the American way rather than the English way for this reason. But there are very few of those words.

Ikuto: -reads last part- …

Amu: Mit-chan! You still threw yourself on top of him!

Mit-chan: Maybe he should learn to keep his balance then! And are you EVER gonna let this go?!

Amu: No!

Ikuto: -taps Amu's shoulder- Amu? Have you read this? –shows her the last part-

Amu: -reads- … -blush- Do you really think I'm b-b-beautiful?

Ikuto: -considers- No.

Amu: Baka! –hits him-

Mit-chan: She really does take things personally…

Jessie: -sighs- Thank you for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter 21

Hi! It's Mit-chan here! And this is... Promise! Chapter 21!

In chapter 19 (the 20th) Utau said it was heading for Winter. I meant Autumn.

Ran: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Miki: Peach-Pit does.

Su: Desu!

Jessie: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 21 )( Amu's POV )(**

-

I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the wall near-next to me. Something didn't feel quite right about the whole situation, but I let it pass and just closed my eyes again, still very tired. Then they snapped open as I realised what was wrong. Sunshine was on the pale coloured walls.

Okay, so that's something normal for most people, but it was strange for me. I had, up until now, not been able to sleep for longer than two hours. And here I was, in the sunny morning, waking up! The last time I'd woken up was half one this morning, or something like that. And afterwards...

I turned my head to look behind me, just to double check. My body turned a little bit, and I was aware of someone's arm draped across my body. And sure enough, there lay Ikuto, still next to me, still asleep. I think.

"Ikuto...?" my voice was a tiny whisper, barely audible. I saw him stir, coming out of his deep sleep. Wow. He was brought round by a whisper.

"Hmm...? Amu?" he opened his eyes and saw that I was awake. He lifted his head to look at the clock above the bed. He sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow, closing his eyes. "It's five in the morning, Amu. Go back to sleep..."

"Are you saying that because _you're_ tired, or because you're worried for _my_ health?" I turned my body to face him, smiling slightly.

He opened one eye and stuck his tongue out at me. "Both."

I nodded a little bit, then closed my eyes, sighing. I snuggled closer to the warmth of his body, content. "Okay..." I took in his scent as I felt his arms tighten they're hold on me slightly.

"I love you, Amu."

"I love you too, Ikuto."

-

**)( Later )( Ikuto's POV )(**

**-**

I became aware that I was awake, and opened my eyes. I stared for a while, because I couldn't make out what the fuzzy pink stuff in my face was. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I recognized it as Amu's hair. I checked to see if she was awake. Her calm, sleeping face made me smile.

I wanted to get up, but I knew she'd wake up in an hour or something, so I decided against it. I checked the clock above the bed. 08:15. Or something like that. Sighing, I studied Amu's sleeping face. She really did look so calm and peaceful. I felt bad about taking the lock away from her, but if she has it, she'll use it. And I want her to get as much sleep as possible, rather than continue exhausting herself.

I lay with her for a while, attempting to fall asleep. After a while, I got up. I unwrapped my arms from around her and slid out from under the covers backwards. My hair was all over the place, and I combed a hand through it, so it wasn't in my face. I made sure the duvet was covering Amu; I didn't want her to get cold.

Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my bow tie lying on the table. I picked it up and went to put it in my uniform bag, so I wouldn't forget to take it. I also grabbed my waistcoat off the back of a chair.

I decided to check if there were any letters for me, so I slipped on some shoes and went out. I was wearing some tracksuits, so it was okay.

Down in the main entrance of the Star building, I saw Takano, checking his mail. I sighed, walking down the steps to get to my letterbox. Takano noticed my presence and walked over, after having closed his mailbox and taking his letters.

"Hey, Tsukiyomi! How's it going with that Hinamori girl? I heard you two were pretty close when you were younger, too!" he had a big grin on his face. Ugh, how can he have so much energy in the morning? What time was it anyway?

"Yeah, I knew since she was 11. She left for England when she was 13, though."

"Oh, so I bet you got a shock when she came back! How come you didn't get a girlfriend? I mean, it wasn't like you promised you'd wait for her or anything."

I looked at him, my eyes wide. Seriously, this guy freaked me out sometimes. He was exactly right, and yet... I thought about what his reaction would be like if I told him he was right.

"_Yeah, I promised he I'd wait for her, right here, nowhere else."_

"_Man, you've got some serious problems. I thought you were really cool!"_

"_Yeah, well I'm still the same person I was then."_

"_But you're so much more different now that she's here!"_

"_Yeah, that's because I was waiting for her to come back."_

"_Oh man, I gotta tell everyone about this!"_

Yeah. Bad idea.

"Yeah, that would be stupid. Psh, like I'd say something like that! No, I just wasn't interested in any girls... But Amu's my girlfriend, so yeah..." I sighed.

"Aw, she's taken?"

"Yes. So don't try anything. We've already had _one_ person sabotaging our relationship. Nearly." I thought back to her words. Did I really seem that bad? I mean, I didn't try to do anything, I just... Didn't do anything. Yeah, I guess she had a right to be angry.

"Um, Tsukiyomi?" I blinked as a hand waved in front of my face. "Earth to Tsukiyomi? Or doesn't that work with you?"

"Sorry..." I shook my head a little and got back to checking mail. There were some letters from my mum, bills, and a letter from Easter. I took them out, stuffing them into one of the pockets in the tracksuit trousers. "Rubbish, as always... Wait!" I pulled out the letters again, searching for the one from Easter. All the others fell to the floor, ignored. I stared at the white envelope, with the yellow logo on it. "What the hell is this...?"

"Um, Tsukiyomi? You dropped your letters..." Takano knelt down to pick up the rest of my mail, and held it in his hand.

I broke out of my daze, trying to think. "Why the hell would they... I'm not even part of that company any more!" I growled at the thought. "They're trying to track me down... They want me to go back! Well they can forget about it. I'm not going back!" I scrunched up the letter, throwing it in a nearby bin.

"Um, Tsukiyomi? You okay? Your letter... Aren't you gonna read it? It's from Easter, I heard they're really famous! You're so lucky, you got a letter from them! Are you gonna go work for them?" Takano handed me the mail that I'd dropped, and I put it back in my pocket.

"Are you insane? They're nuts. I already had the pleasure of working with them before. I'd rather not repeat the experience."

"Oh, well... Um, hey! Why don't you come to my place? We'll just have a cup of coffee, um, and you, um, don't you do ICT? Yeah, could you help me out with something? My computer's gone haywire, and I need help fixing it!" Takano grinned again.

"Um, no I kinda have to get back..."

"Oh, please! It will only take a minute!"

I hesitated. I hated to turn him down. Takano was a nice guy, I'll give him that. But something about his constant cheeriness just... unnerved me. But Amu came first. "No. I can't. I've got to get back to Amu!"

"What? You've got her stating at your place?" Damn. Slip of the tongue.

"Um, no, but, um..." I sighed. "Fine. You caught me. She's ill and I'm looking after her. Which is why I'm not going to classes today or tomorrow."

"What?! You can't just... Play hooky because you want to be with your girlfriend! I'm sure she can look after herself!"

No. No she can't. Because she doesn't know what's going on. And she can't use the Lock. And she'll only make herself more tired. I sighed. "Listen. I know it's hard for you people to understand, but just leave us alone, okay?" I walked away, and felt something in my pocket. I looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out of it. I picked it up. _07866993201_. A mobile number. I looked at Takano, who was walking off towards the vending machine. I kept the paper in my hand and returned to my apartment.

-

**)( In Ikuto's apartment )(**

-

I slipped off my shoes and locked the door. Walking to the bedroom, I saw Amu was still asleep. I went to the kitchen and ate a banana. Glancing up at the clock, I saw I had two hours until my job. Two hours to kill. And Amu would wake up soon.

I decided to check my mail, and pulled the bunch of envelopes out of my pocket. Well, I would have. But they weren't there.

"Great... Takano still has the letters..." But I thought he gave them back...

I finished off the banana and shoved on my shoes again. I walked across the hallway to Takano's, leaving my front door open. I knocked on his door.

"Takano, open up. I need to get my mail back!"

"Hey, Tsukiyomi. Did you forget you mail?" I turned to see Takano walking towards me.

"Hi, yeah. Do you have it?"

He nodded, handing me the letters. Funny. De ja vu. "You dropped them earlier on."

"Thanks... Um, I've gotta go now, so bye!" I ran off before he could say anything. I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. I went to the kitchen and dumped the letters down. I couldn't be bothered to read them right now. Oh well, I'll just go have a long shower. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom.

-

**)( Normal POV )(**

-

Amu awoke to the sound of a shower running. She turned her head towards the hallway and decided Ikuto was still home. She yawned and sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Getting up, she made her way to the kitchen. _Oh, Ikuto left his mail on the table. I'll move it so nothing gets lost. Um, how about... next to the micro wave._ She picked up the pile, but a few slid out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Oops..." Leaning down to pick them up, she saw a crumpled one. "Oh, I hope I didn't ruin anything important," she picked everything up and glanced at the crumpled envelope. _Easter... I __didn't know Ikuto was still working for them. I thought he told me... _She decided to leave it and put it at the back of the pile.

"Ikuto, are you in the shower?" Amu knocked on the bathroom door gently.

"Oh, are you awake? Sorry, I'll be out in a minute," she could hear Ikuto's muffled voice on the other side.

"No no, don't worry, I was just checking it was you," Amu blushed at the thought of him coming out. _ Stop thinking of it, Amu! Just, push the image out of your mind!_

"Oh, okay..."

Amu walked away and went to the closet. _I wonder if we really were out there last night..._ She opened the door and stepped inside, pushing away Ikuto's suits. She could make out the shape of a door, and reached for the handle. She pulled the door open and stepped out.

"So he really does have a Narnia wardrobe... Okay, closet."

-

**)( Amu's POV )(**

-

I stared at the campus down below. Students were walking around, chatting, laughing and shouting. A cold breeze blew in my face and I shivered.

"I'll go back inside..." I walked back and closed the balcony door behind me. Walking back through the closet, I couldn't find the exit.

"Where's..."

**Wham!**

"Ow..." I held my hand to my nose and forehead, while looking for the handle. I found it and pushed the door open.

"A-Amu?" Ikuto came round the corner and stared at me. "Y-You were on the balcony? S-Sorry, I didn't know!"

I wiggled my sore nose. "I-It's okay..."

Then he started laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! What's so funny?!" I glared at him as he held his side, leaning against the wall.

After he calmed dawn, he sighed and looked at me. "You like walking into doors, don't you?"

I pouted and glared at him. "I wasn't the one who closed the door."

"I know, I'm sorry..." He came forward and hugged me.

"Um, Ikuto...? You're all wet..."

"Oh, sorry. I just came out of the shower. I was busy looking for you."

I stared at him. Beads of water fell from his hair onto his shoulders, then rolled down his bare chest. I tried not to look at the towel wrapped around his waist, which could so easily be-- Stop it!

"Oh, so now your ogling me, Amu-koi?" He smirked that damn smirk of his. Idiot, making me think perverted thoughts!

"G-G-Go g-g-get ch-changed..." I stared hard at the floor, my eyes wandering up to his chest on their own.

I heard him chuckle, then walk away. "Fine, I'll go."

I sighed when I heard the bathroom door close.

When he gets out, I'm going to relax in the bath.

-

To be continued...

-

-

Okay, so that's chapter 21. Now do think of me as a pervert, I can't help it if Peach-Pit make guys with looks like Ikuto's.

Ikuto: And of course, she has to write those things about me.

Mit-chan: No, I was doing it because... So I could pick on Amu.

Amu: Hey!

Jessie: Her reasons are unknown. She just wants to annoy everyone.

Mit-chan: Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Chapter 22

Hello! Mit-chan here! Um, yeah... I now I've already written chapter 22 of 'Promise', but I wasn't sure of it. After reading it a few times, I've decided I WILL post up the second version. It's slightly... Okay, VERY different, and the thing with the Lock is not the same, either. Please let me know which one of the two you prefer, and I will delete the one that people don't like. Well, the majority, anyway. I somehow get the feeling the first one will be going, though...

**FORGET IT! THIS ONE WAS CHOSEN! (THE OTHER ONE DIDN'T GET ANY VOTES AT ALL)**

Anyway, here is the second version of chapter 22 of 'Promise'! Enjoy!

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

-

-

**)( Chapter 22 )( Again )( Amu's POV )(**

-

"Hm hmm hm hmm... hm hm hm hm hmm..." I hummed quietly to myself as I washed the foamy soap off my arm. It had been a while since I'd been able to relax in the bath like this. The only thing that made it a bit awkward...

I turned my head towards the door, glaring slightly. I saw a shape move away and a bit of a blush. Now, if me and Ikuto are the only ones here, I wonder who that could be?

Please, I'm being sarcastic.

"He's such a pervert..." I muttered to myself.

"I am _not_! I was just... checking you were okay..."

I rolled my eyes. He was probably off somewhere sulking. Getting ready to come back...

I had been told to keep the door unlocked, while in the bath, by my dear boyfriend, in case anything happened. I argued he could always break the door down if he needed to, but he said he was afraid of the door landing on me if he did that. I bet he just wanted to sneak a peek at me...

I grabbed a coat hanger off the floor and leaned out slightly to push the door closed. It kept on opening on its own... (Yeah right.) The door clicked shut.

"Amu! Don't lock the door!"

"I didn't, you perverted man. I just pushed it closed."

"O-Oh..."

I sighed. I could have sworn I heard relief in his voice...

I shrugged and leaned back down so the water went to my chin. I sighed happily, closing my eyes. I lifted my arm out of the bath water, studying it. No more purple could be seen, just a few brown patches I barely noticed. They weren't very big or dark, but the they still hurt to jab.

"Stupid arm... If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess.." I stopped. "Then again, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be staying at Ikuto's..." I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, well if you wanted to stay here so badly, you could have just asked. I'll sleep with you whenever you want..."

I turned my head to glare at the smirking idiot. I could see his eye peeking through the gap of the door, which had _somehow_ been pushed open again. I crossed my arms over my chest, blushing, because he showed no sign of moving and he was standing. Luckily the bath was far away from the door. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Yes, and how often do I listen to you?"

"Not often enough. Ikuto, stop harassing your girlfriend and get away from that door!"

I smiled when I heard that voice. "Utau-chan!"

I saw Ikuto turn away from the door, surprised. "Wh-What?! I wasn't doing anything to her!"

"Yeah, you were watching her instead. Now go _away_!"

The door closed and Utau kept telling Ikuto off. Good for her.

Suddenly, the door opened again. I looked up, expecting Utau or Ikuto (the pervert) but was surprised at who came instead.

"Minna!"

"Amu-chan (desu)!" my Charas all shouted and flew over. Miki closed the door behind her.

I beamed at them. "Minna! I'm sorry I left you all at home! But Ikuto wouldn't let me out of his apartment!"

"It's okay, Amu-chan! We're just glad you're okay!" Ran grinned happily at me, waving her pom poms around.

"Amu-chan, desu! You're okay, desu!"

"Amu-chan, we've been worried about you!" Miki opened her bag. "Here, I drew this for you!" She handed me her sketch book.

I shook the water off my hand and gently took it.

The picture was of me and Ikuto, hand in hand, walking along the beach. The POV was from behind, and we had our heads turned towards each other. (In other words, you could see the profile of their faces) But there was one more thing. We weren't only connected by the hand, but also by the lips. (AKA. They're kissing, in case anyone didn't get it)

I gazed at the sketch, smiling. "Thank you, Miki."

"No problem Amu-chan..."

I put the picture on the floor next to my X clips, so it wouldn't get wet. I pulled my hand back, still smiling at the picture now on the floor. Then, out of nowhere, I started feeling dizzy. I blinked, thinking it was just a dizzy spell and would go away. My Charas started calling me, but the sound of their voices faded away. Instead, I could hear Utau and Ikuto, still talking (cough-arguing-cough). Then I heard Yoru 'nya-ing' about the Lock in the kitchen cupboard glowing...

I swayed... My eyesight went fuzzy and unclear... Like looking through water... And...

-

**)( Ikuto's POV )(**

-

"Oh, you're such a pain to talk to!"

"Yeah, well if you don't like it, don't come here!"

"I will still come here, because Amu-chan wouldn't be safe with you!"

"Ikuto, nya!"

"I already told you; I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, but you still don't spy on your girlfriend while she's in the bath, you sick-minded pervert!"

"Ikuto, nya!"

"I wasn't spying on her, I was making sure she was okay!"

"Yeah, well you can't keep tabs on her 24/7!"

"Ikuto, ny--"

"What the hell do you want, Yoru?!"

"Ikuto, nya! The Lock, nya!" Yoru pointed towards the kitchen.

I glared at my sister. "Stay here!" I ran off to the kitchen to retrieve the Lock. I looked in the cupboard and saw it lying there, glowing. "No way..."

"What happened, Ikuto?"

"Utau, I told you to stay in the bedroom!"

"Ikuto, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Utau, did you bring Amu's Charas with you?"

"Tell me what happened first!"

"I will, but I need to know about Amu's Cha--"

"Help, desu! Amu-chan's fainted, desu!"

I looked back at the kitchen doorway. That was Amu's green Chara... "Amu...!" I made to go after her, but Utau stopped me.

"_I'll_ go! _You_ look at whatever's happening!"

I started to protest. "But Utau, she's--"

"She's a girl! In the bath!" She glared at me as she left.

I blushed slightly. I'd forgotten she was in the bath...

-

**)( Later )( Amu's POV )(**

-

"Mmm..." I blinked slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. I blinked a few more times. "Huh? I could have sworn I was having a bath..."

"Amu-chan, desu? Are you awake, desu?"

I turned my head towards the voice. "Su?" I sat myself up. I was back in Ikuto's room, lying in his bed with a pink dressing gown on. "Where's everyone else? Where's Ikuto? And Utau? And Ran and Miki?"

Su nodded. "Wait here, Amu-chan, desu!" She flew off. From where I was, I heard her calling everyone. "Minna-chan, desu! Amu-chan's awake, desu!"

I heard a chorus of murmurs, and all the Charas flew into the room, including Yoru, Iru and Eru. They were closely followed by Ikuto, then Utau.

Utau ran forward and enveloped me in a big bear hug. "Amu-chan, you're okay! I'm so glad!"

I would have returned the hug, but couldn't. "Utau-chan... I need to... Breathe..."

Utau released me with a small gasp. "Ah! I'm sorry, Amu-chan! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

I sweat dropped. "I'm fine, Utau-chan. Thank you..." While Utau had released me, all the Charas had bombarded into me. I fell back and laughed. "Hi, minna..."

Yoru sat on top of my head and looked down at me. "Amu-chan, nya! You should have seen Ikuto, nya!"

"Yoru, wait--!"

"He was all worried about you and fretting that he would lose you, nya! He almost cried when he thought you might now wake up, 'cause Utau brought you out with the dressing gown and you wouldn't wake up, nya!" Yoru grinned goofily.

I chuckled as Ikuto blushed a colour close to crimson.

"Amu-chan, I rescued the picture!" Miki handed me the picture she'd drawn.

"Thanks, Miki!"

"Here ya' go, Amu-chan!"

I took my X clips from Ran. "Thanks!"

Eru looked as if she was praying... "Amu-chan..."

I sat up slowly, and all the Charas toppled down, except for Yoru, who was on my head. He grinned and 'nya-ed'. I looked up at Ikuto. He wasn't blushing any more, but he was standing well away. His eyes met my gaze. I saw the worry and relief in his eyes, and immediately felt guilty. (What for, I don't know)

I looked down. Then I felt hands cupping my face and pulling me in for a deep kiss. My eyes widened as I realized it was Ikuto. I closed my eyes and gave in, smiling slightly. I heard Yoru 'nya', surprised, on top of my head. The other Charas sounded surprised, too. Utau giggled..

I felt one of Ikuto's hands make its way up into my hair. Yoru tumbled off of my head and onto the bed as a result. My own fingers got tangled up in Ikuto's dark hair as I returned his kiss.

I heard Utau sigh and hush the Charas out of the room. Both Ikuto and I chuckled at Yoru's protest. We heard the door close and broke the kiss.

"So, we're alone now..."

"Shut up, pervert."

He smirked as he climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above me, while I lay on my back again.

"Now this _is_ an interesting position..."

"Whatever..." I smiled as he leant down to capture my lips again.

-

**)( Utau's POV )(**

-

I sighed. Glancing up at the clock, I saw that Ikuto still had three hours until his job. But knowing him, he'd end up late or not going at all. I sighed again.

"I know he wants to look after her and everything, but he still needs to go to class and stuff! And what was that stuff with the Lock earlier on? He said it stopped, but..."

The Charas, who were drinking tea or hot cocoa made by Su, looked up at me.

I shook my head. "Forget it. I'm going to go on the balcony..." I got up and walked out of the kitchen. "Huh?" I backed up and picked up Ikuto's mail. In it was a letter from Easter. My eyes widened. "What's...?"

-

To be continued...

-

-

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! OH, AND FORGET ABOUT THE CHAPTER THING. I DELETED THE LAST ONE ALREADY.**

Okay, people. Choose your favourite chapter... (Why do I feel like the first one is gonna go out of the window?) Unless your not human. In that case, 'Thing, choose your favourite chapter...'

Please don't choose chapters depending on what I'VE said about them. For all you know, I could be putting up a façade. Anyway, I want to write for my readers enjoyment, too. If there's only one or two votes difference though, or a draw, I'll choose. I know it sounds a bit mean, but I'M the one writing it... I just want to know what my readers think. I don't mind either way... kind of...

Anyway, I'll gather the final number of votes on... the 20 or the 21 August 2008. Maybe 19, if I get enough reviews overnight. It also kind depends how desperate I am to write. I don't know. Anyway, just let me know in your reviews. Or PM me. Either way is fine. I'll also put it up as a poll. You'll have to look through our polls, though, 'cause the one on our profile is Ni-chan's. Okay, please 'vote' and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review and vote!


	24. Chapter 23

Hi! Mit-chan here! Hi, yeah, so the second version of chapter 22 stayed. Not everyone voted, but those who did ALL said the second version. There were about 7 votes. The first version got no votes.

So, "Bye bye first version of chapter 22!"

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 23 )(**

-

Utau stared at the letter. _Why would Ikuto have a letter from Easter? Maybe... They're not trying to get him to go back... Are they?_ Utau frowned. She slipped her thumb under the flap, ready to open it. _Maybe I shouldn't... But I can't let him go back. _She pushed the flap open and peered inside the white envelope. There was a folded letter, which she took out. She straightened it out and read it. Her eyes widened.

"What...?!"

-

**)( Later )( In Ikuto's Room )( Ikuto's POV )(**

-

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I rolled out of the bed and made sure she was covered; she doesn't need any more problems. Amu sighed in her sleep as I brushed a lock of her strawberry pink hair out of her face. She curled into a tighter ball.

I wanted so badly to stay with her, but I had to go talk to Utau. I left the room, pulling the door closed behind me. I walked into the kitchen and found Utau sitting in a chair, looking as if she had something to tell me.

"Well? Is she asleep?"

I blinked. "Oh, yeah, Amu's asleep again."

"You didn't do anything...?"

"No," I rolled my eyes at her. "And even if I did, it's none of your business."

She sighed. "Ikuto, I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly is wrong with Amu-chan?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down. I knew she was gonna ask eventually. "Well, you know how Amu's been getting tired?"

Utau nodded.

"Well, the Humpty Lock... It... Well it sorta uses the owner like batteries if it's used to heal and stuff. It sapped all Amu's energy, and whenever she slept, she recharged her batteries... If you get what I mean."

Utau looked at the floor. "I guess I do... Like, the Humpty Lock used Amu-chan's power to give itself power?"

"Yes. In a sense. But when Amu stopped using it abruptly, the energy she recovered got left over. That's why she can't sleep for much longer than an hour at the moment."

"Because she has too much energy to sleep peacefully... No matter how tired she is."

I nodded. "Yeah. But when you brought Amu's Charas here... The Lock reacted to the chance of Amu transforming, so it started to glow..."

Utau shook her head. "But what's Amu-chan transforming got to do with it?"

"When Amu transforms, the Lock can take more energy from her. But, when it started glowing... It sapped Amu's energy despite being in a cupboard."

"So, no matter how far Amu-chan is from the Lock, it can still sap her energy?"

I shook my head. "No. I've stopped it doing that now."

"How?"

I smirked. "Insulating it and sticking it in the freezer."

Utau stood up. "Ikuto! You can't stick it in the freezer! What if Amu-chan finds it and thinks it's food?!"

I waved my hand. "Don't worry. She won't."

Utau glared at me. "You're too laid back! And yet, when her life is in danger, you panic."

"Hey! She could have drowned!"

"Yes. And now that there's a possibility of Amu-chan holding the Lock in her hands and who-knows-what happening, you act as if it isn't even possible!"

I looked away. "I guess you're right. Fine. When I go to my job, I'll put the Lock somewhere safe. Like... In my locker. She won't go in there."

Utau sighed, sitting down. "Fine. Oh and one more thing..." She took a white envelope from the kitchen counter and handed it to me. "Have you read this?"

I took it from her. It was the letter from Easter! I looked up at Utau. "I threw this away, though."

"Do you know what it says?" she asked, a hint of coldness evident in her voice.

I pulled out the letter and read it. My eyes widened. "Utau, what the hell is this?"

"How should I know, it's your letter! I should be asking _you_!"

I shook my head and scrunched up the paper and envelope, chucking both into the bin. "It's a scam. Someone's set it up. Probably to get at Amu..." I looked at the floor.

Utau bit her lip. "Should we tell Amu-chan? I mean, I trust you when you say it isn't yours; You would never betray Amu-chan. But, she has a right to know. What if someone tells her about it?"

I looked at Utau desperately. "No way! Don't tell Amu!"

"But, Ikuto! If the person who set this up knows you've got the letter, they may tell Amu-chan about it! Then she would really get the wrong idea if she found out you didn't want to tell her!"

I sighed. "Right now, she doesn't need any other problems. When she gets better, we'll just forget the whole thing. If she asks, I'll tell her."

Utau looked down. "But... Someone might tell her..."

"No, Utau! We're not telling her! She won't find out, and in a couple of days, that fake letter will already be at the dump!" I gave her a stern look.

Utau opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again and shrugged. "Whatever. But if you make Amu-chan upset again..." She sent me a glare that made me shiver. "... I won't forgive you."

I nodded, then looked at the time. Two and a half hours 'till my job... I got up and walked over to the cupboard. I opened it and took out the coffee jar. I looked back at Utau. "Want some?"

"Oh... Is that the decaffeinated one?"

I nodded.

"Oh, okay then! Yes please!"

I turned around again and took out two cups. "Sugar?"

"Two, thank you."

"Milk?"

"Yes, thank you."

I nodded and set about making two cups of decaffeinated coffee with sugar and milk.

-

**)( Amu POV )(**

-

I sat up and wiped sleep from my eyes. I could hear the gentle murmur of people talking in the kitchen. I heard the Charas squealing about something and the clinking of plates... Or maybe cups... I don't know.

I pushed of the blankets and sat back with my legs crossed, the way you do when you go to school assemblies as a little kid. I yawned and blinked several times. At the end of the room was a big bag. I didn't know what was in it, but it had a big sheet with my name resting on top of it. I got off the bed (Ikuto's bed) and walked over to it. I read the note out loud.

"Amu-chan, I've brought you some spare clothes and anything you might need. I went to your place last night, so I also cleared up a bit there. Utau."

I folded the note up and slid it into my dressing gown pocket. I stopped for a minute. I was wearing a dressing gown... Which meant I was wearing one of Ikuto's... "I'm wearing a dressing gown that belongs to Ikuto..." I blushed. Then I calmed down as I remembered that Ikuto had about half a dozen inside that Narnia closet of his.

I opened the bag and peered inside. I found spare changes of clothes and my toothbrush and hairbrush and that sort of stuff. I smiled and thanked Utau inside my head. I picked out some clothes (Comfy tracksuits) and got changed.

-

**)( Kitchen )(**

-

I walked into the kitchen to find Utau and Ikuto arguing about something. I blinked at the bright light coming from the window and rubbed my eyes.

"What are you guys arguing about?"

They looked over at me, surprised. Utau was the first to speak. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I was, but then I decided to get up. And I could hear you two arguing, anyway."

"Oh. Well, Ikuto was saying he wanted to stay home, but I told him to go to his job. But he won't listen to me..." Utau glared at her brother.

I looked over at him. "What?! You have to go to your job! You're already missing your classes, at least go to your job!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "You slept for over two hours, Amu. You're slowly recovering."

"Don't ignore the subject, Ikuto!"

Ikuto sighed. "But Amu, I don't want you to get lonely..."

"I'll be fine. Utau-chan's here with me. Actually, I feel bad for Utau-chan, having to stay and look after a sleeping me."

Ikuto pouted and put on a sad face. "So you're not going to miss your beloved boyfriend, then? How cold."

I started panicking. "N-n-no! I didn't mean it that way!" I started flailing my arms around. "Of course I'll miss you! I-I-I just meant that... Um... I will miss you! It's not that I don't care about you, I just...!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Amu-koi, I was only joking..." Ikuto stepped forward and hugged me, having dropped the injured-kitty face.

"Baka! Don't joke like that!" I hit his arm gently, but it was a bit of a pathetic hit, even if I didn't mean it.

"Anyway, I know you love me too much to not miss me..." He completely ignored my first comment...

"Whatever you say..." I sighed, knowing I couldn't win.

Utau spoke up. "Ikuto, you have to go in ten minutes."

-

To be continued...

-

-

Hi, hope you enjoyed!

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 24

Minna! Hello! Sorry for the late update on Promise, I've been busy with stuff and haven't been updating or reading regularly, so yeah. Sorry for the wait.

By the way, school's just started, so I won't be updating lots. I've got to work hard for tests this year, which is why. Just letting you all know.

Amu: You're starting a new year? In autumn?

Mit-chan: Yup!

Jessie: School here in England starts in September, finishes in July. We have breaks in between.

Amu: Ah... Okay. So... what year are you in now?

Mit-chan: Well, if I told you, I'd be revealing my age, wouldn't I?

Amu: Whisper it, then.

Mit-chan: -whispers in Amu's ear what year she's in- ...

Amu: Really? So THAT'S why you look so old!

Mit-chan: HEY! -chases after Amu-

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 24 )(**

-

"What do you mean, you don't know?!" Lola shouted at the young man.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't get him to open it..." Takano bowed his head.

"Mou..." Lola crossed her arms and frowned. She was standing in Takano's apartment, Tadase just behind her. She had asked Takano to get the letter in Ikuto's hands, but she didn't know whether it had worked or not, because Ikuto had bolted before Takano could do anything... As Takano says.

"So what happens if he doesn't open it?" Tadase asked Lola.

Lola turned back to glare at him. "He doesn't need to open it, _she_ does!"

"How come I gave it to him then?"

"Because he was going to open it and Amu would have asked what was wrong!"

Tadase sighed. _She's contradicting herself again... And it was MY idea in the first place. I thought of sending a letter to Amu-chan's place. One addressed to Ikuto... But Amu-chan is at Ikuto's so it didn't work... _"Anyway, we'll find out if he opened it next time he takes out the trash."

Takano stared blankly at him. "How would that let us know?"

Lola gasped. "Of course! We sift through the rubbish until we find the letter! If it's torn, we know he opened it!"

Takano nodded. "Okay... but what if something in the bin rips it? Or if he shredded it? What then?"

Lola smirked. "Then I go in and ask."

"Huh?"

"Actually, you could ask next time you see him! Then we'd find out quicker!" Tadase suggested.

"What?"

"Of course! That' even better! Hotori, you rock!" Lola high-fived Tadase.

Takano sighed. "Whatever. Am I free now?"

Lola snapped back to face Takano. "No. You need to keep an eye out for Hinamori. She's our target, we need to get her."

Tadase crossed his arms. "Yes. She's the one who betrayed me... So she will be the one who pays!"

**)( Somewhere else )(**

Two people ran along a pavement near a university. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"But, I'm tired out..." A short girl stopped to catch her breath.

"She said... What time did she say?"

"I don't know, I thought she told you! Where's the paper?!"

A man opened his sports bag and looked through it. "I can't find it?! I thought you had it!"

"I don't have it, you were the one she told, you should have it!"

"But I don't! She's your friend, you should have it!"

"I don't have a bag, you do!"

The man frowned. "Where were we supposed to meet her?"

The girl thought. "At the university she goes to. What was it called?"

The man shrugged. "She said it was big. Something like 'Seiyuu University'..."

"Um... a seiyuu is a voice actor. Maybe it was 'Seiyo University'..."

"Yeah! That was it! I know! Let's ask this lady!" the man shouted as he ran over to a lady walking her dog. He stopped when he got there. "Excuse, but do you know how we could get to 'Seiyo University'? We need to meet a friend, but we're late and don't know how to get there."

The lady smiled at him and the girl, who had caught up. "Why, you're standing right next to it. Just turn that corner up ahead," she pointed towards the corner, "and you'll see the big gates. Go in there. I hope I was of help," the lady smiled as the man grinned.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed, running ahead, with the girl following behind him. He got to the corner and stopped. He faced the girl. "Come on, Yaya! We're here!"

Yaya caught up with him. "Mou, you're always in such a hurry, Kukai!"

"Oh, stop moaning already and let's go!" Kukai took his girlfriend's hand and dragged her over to the big gates belonging to 'Seiyo University'.

-

To be continued...

-

-

Sorry, another short chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Jessie: Who's Kukai...?

Mit-chan: Kukai is--

Yaya: My boyfriend! He's really sporty and energetic and he's like a big brother sometimes but I love him so much and he does Amu-chii's training and makes her do laps and I did it once and it's so tiring and--

Jessie: Okay, thank you, Yaya. I understand.

Mit-chan: Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Chapter 25

Hi guys! Mit-chan and Jessie here! Sorry I haven't updated for ages again! I don't have a valid excuse this time, because I've just been working on my book and I keep telling myself "I need to update on ff . n et," but I never ended up doing it and now I'm actually at school after hours in our library doing it because I have the time to! ¬.¬ Sorry!

But yeah, I hope you'll forgive me (I know it's a lot to ask) and I hope you'll enjoy the latest instalment of "Promise"!!!

Ikuto: She's back, she's back, she's back… -goes into mass depression-

Amu: -wacks him- Shut up, Ikuto!

Yoru: -panic- IKUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mit-chan: -sweatdrop- Ehehe….

Jessie: -smiles sweetly- Just like old times!

Su: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: -sigh- Enjoy!

-

-

**)( Chapter 25 )(**

-

Amu stared in disbelief at the people walking down the hallway. Her miraculous recovery had astounded everyone, but she was sure there was a drawback. Maybe she was starting to hallucinate.

Or maybe the ginger-haired couple really _were_ at the University, hand in hand, looking around and discussing something animatedly. Well, the girl was saying something animatedly.

"… And yeah, you know, she was really graceful and I don't know how I could ever be expected to pull that off even though they made sure to make my ballet slippers with a bit of support stuff so I wouldn't go skidding off to the far end of the stage when I landed and for some reason I'm the only one who slips and falls and goes tumbling and crashing into the far wall and you remember that practice you went to watch when I crashed into the display and it fell on top of me? Yeah, well that wasn't half as bad as the time when--"

"Yaya!"

Yaya stopped talking suddenly and looked up in the direction of her name. Kukai stopped walking as well, looking with her.

Amu blinked, her arms out by her side, her eyes wide open. "Yaya?" she said again.

Yaya blinked as well, her mouth open, halfway through another one of her long speeches. Then, she dropped Kukai's hand, her own went to her mouth, and she jumped in the air, squealing in delight. "Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Throwing her arms out she bounded forward, then promptly launched herself at Amu, while said-person stepped back in surprise.

"Amu-chi! Amu-chi! Amu-chi, it's you! Oh oh oh Amu-chi it's been so long and how could you desert me like that and I really missed and oh Amu-chi how was England because I heard that you moved back well obviously you moved back because you're standing here now and you're really here and Amu-chi I'm so glad that you're okay and--"

"Yaya, you're strangling Amu!"

Yaya stopped gushing and stepped back, releasing her killer hold on Amu, who swayed and blinked, then broke into coughs.

"WAH! Amu-chi, Amu-chi! I'm sorry! Did I stop you breathing? Wah, Yaya killed Amu-chi! Oh, Amu-chi I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! Really I am oh I'm soooooooooo sorry Amu-chi! Wah, Amu-chi's gonna die! Noo, Amu-chi hold on! We'll get you somewhere safe we'll save you I promise and Yaya will never ever ever ever ever ever ever EVER do that again! I'm really really really REALLY sorry Amu-chi! Amu-chi, are--"

Kukai clamped a hand over Yaya's mouth, holding her tight against his chest. "Yaya. Please, PLEASE just shut up for a minute," he said, his eyes closed. "Please," he said again, for good measure.

Amu straightened up, still giving off small coughs, her hand over her mouth. She smiled as she saw Yaya's eyes narrow, annoyed – she wondered how many times Kukai had said that to her. She took her hand away and smiled at them. "Yaya, Kukai! I'm so happy to see you!"

Kukair grinned his grin at her, clapping his free arm round Amu's shoulders. Yaya made a muffled sort of noise. "Amu, we missed you! How long were you in England?"

"Oh, for--"

"BAH!"

Yaya shook her head as she managed to force Kukai's hand away. "Amu-chi, Amu-chi! Guess what!! Hey hey hey did you know that Kukai's playing in the championships? He's part of that team, you know, the ones that--"

"Amu!"

Somehow, Amu got the feeling that whoever was in the sky had decided this day to interrupt EVERYTHING anyone was saying. Although, she didn't mind this interruption.

She turned to face the voice's owner, smiling widely. "Ikuto! Look! Yaya and Kukai are here!"

Ikuto walked up to them quickly, taking Amu's hand in his own as soon as he could. Kukai dropped his arm away from her.

And somehow, there was a tension in the air. Amu glanced nervously at Yaya, and she seemed to have sensed it too. They could almost see the evil sparks of glaring flitting back and forth between the two boys.

"Uh, so yeah, so um, why are you guys here?" she asked Yaya, trying to break the ice.

Yaya blinked and smiled. "Oh, Utau-chan called us here! She said--"

"Did you sort out that small _problem_ then?"

Yaya and Amu stopped, looking in surprise at Kukai.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed even more. "That's none of your business, Souma-kun."

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm sure it's Amu's business."

Amu stepped back, startled, and Ikuto's arm stiffened around her. "Ikuto? Kukai? What are you guys talking about?"

Kukai shook his head and stopped glaring at Ikuto, turning apologetically to Amu now. "I'm sorry, Amu. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to," he said, giving Ikuto a sideways glance.

Ikuto bared his teeth. "Don't poke your nose where it's not needed, kid."

Kukai looked at him again, giving him a bored look. "Whatever you say."

Yaya set her jaw and stepped forwards, taking Kukai's hand in hers. She smiled at him and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Then she let go and walked over to Amu, giving her a hug. She just grinned at Ikuto. "Let's go get something to eat!"

-

To be continued…

-

-

Okay, so this may seem disjointed and stuff from most of the story so far, but I haven't written in ages! I'm really sorry!

Ikuto: Uh…

Kukai: What's with the glaring?

Yaya: Ramen! Let's have Ramen!

Amu: I'm so confused!

Yoru: IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Mit-chan: Yoru, shut up! He's okay!

Ikuto: Yoru, have a sardine. – tosses him a fish –

Yoru: FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie: -confused- I'm not sure what's going on anymore…

Mit-chan: We'll update again soon (hopefully!) but no promises! (No pun intended)

Jessie: Thank you for reading!

Mit-chan: Please, please, PLEASE review! .


	27. Chapter 26

YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!! I updated within 3 months!!!! Yay! Hee hee! ^.^

Hi everybody! Mit-chan here and Jessie too! Chappie 26 of 'Promise'!

Ikuto: O.O

Amu: O.O

Yoru: =3

Ran: O.o

Mit-chan: WHY IS EVERYONE STARING?!?!?!?!?!

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit-chan: STOP STARING!!!!

Jessie: Enjoy! ^.^

-

-

**)( Chapter 26 )( Amu's POV )(**

-

"Amuuu…"

I closed my eyes, sighing. I walked faster, trying to catch up with Utau. I heard my name again.

"Aaaamuuuuu…"

Utau looked over at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. He'll stop in a minute."

"No I won't."

Utau stopped, suddenly turning on her evil aura. She spun around, glaring at her brother. "Yes, you will."

Ikuto looked back passively. "No I won't."

"You will, because you are annoying ME as well now!"

I shook my head, taking in a deep breath. Ikuto had been this way all morning. Ever since I'd asked him what Kukai had meant yesterday…

It wasn't the curiosity that made me ignore him. It was the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. It hurt.

And so his punishment was being ignored. But he was SO annoying…

"Amu…"

I flinched slightly at the sadness in his voice. Even though I was used to his games now (again…) it still tugged at my heart if he sounded sad.

I heard the beginning of a growl, and turned to grab Utau's arm, without looking at Ikuto. The growl stopped, and Utau followed me, giving me a questioning look. I shook my head at her.

A sigh. A sniff. A scuff. And fading steps, almost silent. So quiet I could barely hear them.

I stopped walking, letting go of Utau's arm. I stood there for a moment, staring at the ground, arguing with myself about whether I should turn around or not. My common sense, the sensible part, was telling me to pick up my feet and get moving. But my other common sense, the part that got me into trouble and big muck ups, was telling me to go after him and apologise.

"Boo."

A shiver ran up my body, from my toes to my hairline, as the voice breathed in my ear. I blinked, spinning quickly and stepping back, into Utau. We went crashing to the ground in a muddle of squeaks and shouts.

"Oow… Shoot…" I sat up, holding my hand to my shoulder as I felt the sting of a bad graze. A hand came into my vision, but I ignored it. I looked to Utau, who was sitting up as well.

"Mou, I got dirt on my jeans!" Utau exclaimed, clearly annoyed, as she brushed dirt and dust off her white jeans. I opened my mouth to say sorry, but she beat me to it. "Argh, Ikuto, pleae! Just please!"

"Just please what?" he asked impassively.

"Just please stop driving us nuts! Or stop being a zip-mouth!" Utau growled. She frowned at him, shook her head and picked up her bag. She looked at me. "Come on, Amu-chan. Let's go meet Yaya."

I nodded, and followed her down the street. At least, I meant to. But Ikuto's hand grabbed mine, halting me at my first step. I stared helplessly at Utau's shoes as she walked a few steps then stopped. She turned to wait for me, saw my situation, and started growling again.

I closed my eyes, bowing my head. The growling stopped, and Ikuto's grip tightened and loosened. I took a breath and turned to face him. I looked up into his eyes and saw the usual mischievous glint. But there was something behind it – a sadness that he wouldn't tell me about.

"Ikuto, please," I said, looking at him gently. "I'm not going to hold anything against you. Ever."

Ikuto's eyes twitched, but he loosened his grip a bit more.

I reached up with my free hand and touched his cheek. "I don't want you to suffer."

I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. I was just about to pull away when his arm came around me and held my tightly to his chest. He nuzzled my hair and whispered so quietly that only I heard it. "I'm scared to lose you, Amu."

I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat. And it was like floating around, just my soul, without a body. Nothing reached me then. Nothing other than his heartbeat.

**)( In the bushes )(**

"Why are we doing this?"

The man looked at his instructor and asked again. "Sir, why are we doing this?"

The instructor gave the man a sideways glance. "Because."

The man watched for a minute, but shrugged, and held up the portable machine. He poked it's nose through the bushes, looking through the gap at his target. He shifted his position so he had a clear view of his target's back. Then he tensed his finger.

"Ready."

-

To be continued…

-

-

Hee Hee. DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (Aren't I good at making situations messy? Hee hee!)

Ikuto: … She…

Amu: … Actually…

Yoru: Ikutooooooo, can I have another sardine please, nya?

Ran: … Updated…

Mit-chan: HEY!

Jessie: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	28. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys, Mit-chan and Jessie here!

Right, so you'll notcie I rarely review anymore. Well. I have a perfectly valid reason. My mum (ARGH!!!!!) crashed my computer. So now, my internet browser (I use firefox) will only open if there is nothing else running at the same time. AND if I want to open another window from firefox, the same rule applies, meaning I can't have anything else running. That includes Firefox. So. IT DOESN'T FRICKING WORK!!!! If I want to review a story, I need to find a way to CLOSE (as in, not have it running AT ALL, not even in the little bar at the bottom) Firefox and THEN open the review box from the internet from the Firefox browser which is now closed. Hmm. How do I achieve this?

ARGH! I swear my mum will NEVER touch my computer again. Especially seeing as she deleted half the files on my computer just because I hadn't moved them yet. I feel like crying. She killed my computer… TT^TT

Right, so now that I've gotten over my mum KILLING my computer (Jessie: She really hasn't yet)(Ikuto: No, I don't think she has)(Heric: She's so _loud_)(Kyo: Ugh, just shut UP!) I'm gonna go and throw a hissy fit.

(Ikuto: I wanna see that!

Jessie: She won't, I'm sure.

Kyo: Oh, I hope she does.

Heric: She won't.)

Not really.

(Ikuto and Kyo: Dammit.

Heric: -smirk-

Jessie: -sigh-)

By the way, my computer's been like this for a while, and I don't know how long it will be like this. If anyone has ever experienced this before, could you please review this "chapter" (or rather author's note) or pm with any help or tips you might have? Please? I would be so grateful! (By the way, I have an Acer pc, with windows home vista)

Anyway, basically, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed recently and I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and I'm really sorry for anything else I did! I feel really bad! But summer is on the way (Jessie: One week!) and if I don't run away from home for a week, I'll have six weeks of writing my book (Jessie: About halfway through so far, but if we have no school to distract us, we can get about 10 pages done in one day and we've already done about 150 something! ^.^) which I WILL finish, and then fanfiction between the lines! By the way, I strongly recommend reading _The Host_by Stephenie Meyer if you haven't already. It's an awsome book!

Oh, and unless I go on holiday (I called it running away because I WON'T go with my family. I need to get away for a week or something; it's so stressful I'm making myself ill. I hope not) I'm still beta-ing. So yeah.

Anyway, that's it, and hope to hear from everyone soon! And I really am sorry! And I love you all very much! And I'm really really REALLY sorry!

~Huggles~

Jessie and Mit-chan007


	29. Chapter 27

OMG. I love my computer. Or whoever has touched it. IT FREAKING WORKS!!!!!

So. New chapter update. Will be reviewing from now on. As much as possible, anyway. I'll still be slow, because of school, and a RIDICULOUS amount of art. Ugh. Too much.

Anyway. I'm updating Promise. It's been neglected, the poor thing...

Anyway, here's chapter 27 of Promise.

Ikuto: Aw, the peace and quiet is gone.

Amu: It's better than going to the show.

Ikuto: For you, I'm not even in Japan anymore!

Amu: =________=#

Jessie: We missed everyone!

Mit: Yeah.

Jessie: We don't own Shugo Chara!

Mit: Yeah.

Jessie: Enjoy!

Mit: Yeah.

Amu: =____________=#

-

-

**)( Chapter 27 )( Amu's POV )(**

-

I stood there while he held me, thinking about what he wasn't telling me. I wanted to know _why_ he wasn't telling me. It couldn't be that bad...

Surely...

When I heard the bang, I jumped and screamed, but Ikuto's arms were so tight that I couldn't move to see what was happening. I was suddenly pushing him away, trying to get out of his grip, trying to get a look at his face and check he was okay. But I couldn't move. He just held me there and wouldn't let go.

I could hear Utau screaming, I could hear Ikuto talking loudly, I could hear screams from people walking by. I heard a shout, and all the while I was frozen, locked in Ikuto's arms and unable to see what was happening.

It was so frustrating and the fear building in my chest was slowly rising. The screams were rising too, and someone had been hurt – I could hear Ikuto shouting at someone to call an ambulance. Utau was shouting, too, and I thought they were arguing. What was going on? Why wouldn't Ikuto let me go?

What was happening?

-

**)( Ikuto's POV )(**

-

I stared at the girl as she lay on the ground, limp, and my eyes stayed wide as my heart beat too fast. What just happened? Who shot? Why her? _Why her_?

There was a shout behind me, and I heard someone exclaim something about the culprits. I turned my head, but my eyes were locked on her body, on the spreading patch of red in her side. I finally looked properly, and saw that a guy was struggling in a man's grip, and I stood up, walking over. I stopped by the struggling man, glaring at him, feeling my clenched fists tighten. He glanced at me and continued to struggle, trying to avoid my icy gaze.

"Did you do this?"

The man stared at me, then shook his head as fast as he could. I suddenly grabbed him, trying to strangle the man as anger rushed through my blood and took over my consciousness. I kept a hold of his shirt collar, not letting go, and realised my eyes stung with un-shed tears as I shook this man, thinking about what he did. I suddenly let go, and he sprawled on the floor as I stepped back, then knelt next to her again.

-

**)( Amu's POV )(**

-

I struggled harder and shrieked at Ikuto to let me go, but he just ignored me, continuing to shout at a person and hold me tightly. I wondered why he wouldn't let go. I wasn't exactly going to just run away.

And then there was Utau, who was screaming again, screaming at Ikuto, I think. I was sure I even heard my name at one point, but in the chaos around us, I couldn't be sure. The only thing I knew was that someone was hurt and that everyone was ignoring me. And people were screaming and shouting all over the place. I was scared and annoyed and...

Then the ambulance arrived, I could hear its siren wailing and people quietened down and moved and then the doctors were shouting out instructions and orders and they were clearing the area and inspecting the person who was injured. I could hear Ikuto asking them if she was okay, and a thought – that he maybe knew this person – flashed across my mind. The doctors were asking him what relation he had with the person, and then I could hear Utau telling them to just get a move on with getting her to hospital. I smiled briefly, thinking how like Utau that was, and I started telling Ikuto to let me go and--

Then there was the quiet of the ambulance interior. When had we moved? When had the crowd faded away? Why were we here? Did we know the injured person?

I tried to think of possibilities, and Yaya was the first to spring to mind. I became scared that it was Yaya, lying in the ambulance, and I started yelling at Ikuto to let me go again. But it didn't make a difference. He just held me tight and didn't let go.

Then Utau was talking, and I suddenly realised how muffled all the sounds were. In the quiet of the ambulance, she was still far away, and the doctors who were working were almost silent. I tried to concentrate on the conversation, but it was too hard. I just couldn't. The doctors suddenly shouted something, and--

Pain rushed through my body as Ikuto let go of me and something cold lay on my chest and pushed my heart, a horrible ache flourishing in my side. I screamed, my back arching, and the pressure on my chest left, and suddenly the sound was clear, and I could hear Utau shouting and Ikuto repeating my name over and over. I scrunched up my eyes against the new pain, then opened them slowly, moving my head.

I quickly spotted Ikuto, above me, his eyes wide and worried. I stared at him as he put his hands on my face, and then Utau was in my vision too. They were both talking and it was hard to listen to, so I just stared back at Ikuto, two types of pain in my eyes.

"Why did you drop me?" I asked quietly, surprised at how weak my voice was.

"What?" he replied, his face incredulous.

"Why were you ignoring me?" I asked this time, sitting up. The pain jumped through me, and I let out a shout, lying back down.

"Amu, don't worry right now, just rest, Amu. We'll be at the hospital, Amu, soon, and then you can get rid of the pain, Amu. Amu Amu Amu!" His hand held my face gently, and his forehead touched mine. I closed my eyes against the pain, and I felt his warm lips on my forehead. His hands stroked back my hair and he continued whispering my name, and in the background Utau was talking to a doctor.

And I still didn't understand. _What was going on?_

-

To be continued...

-

-

Hahaha! Oh noes, what's happening?!

Ikuto: O.O AMU!

Amu: What? What?!

Jessie: Amu-chan!

Utau: I'm gonna KILL that guy...

Mit: Thanks for reading, and please review~ (If you don't hate me. Which I really hope not. Because my computer works and now I can review stories again. And update when I have time. I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE!! .) Please?


	30. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE again

Hi guys! Mit and Jessie here! Right, so I'm going to be working on a new story, which is going to be a crossover. It's for Avatar/Predator, and I'm going to work really hard on it! I'm also still working on Promise (slowly, slowly...) and my book. Then I've got WAY too much art to do for school. So I'm putting the following stories on hold for the time being, until I've got some form of time or a spare moment when I can update:

Kicking Stones

Performing Cats and Strawberries

X Charas

I don't know when I'll next update for Promise. Hopefully sometime before school starts. But I honestly don't know.

If any of the above get updated randomly because I have a bit of time, It's most likely to be Promise or Kicking Stones.

But yeah. I haven't forgotten about my stories, it's just that Shugo Chara! has gone really bad, and it's kind of demotivating, you know? And Kicking Stones is still there, but I'm just really distracted. I need to get into the right kind of mood to write Kicking Stones, because it's different to most of my other stories. Although, I get the feeling this new crossover will be sort of the same... (Not that that's a bad thing!)

But yeah. Just letting you all know. Keep smiling guys!

Mit-chan007 :3


End file.
